Unexpected Feelings
by honeybelle92
Summary: Hermione Granger begins her seventh year on a high note: cute boyfriend, great friends, Head Girl. But, when she notices some feelings from the Head Boy, who happens to be Draco Malfoy, things begin to change. Please read and review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related. **_**kisses**_

**Author's Note****: Decided to start something new, hopefully I will stick with this one, please review!!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

One bright, sunny Saturday morning in late August, seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger stepped out of her walk-in closet, wearing a pale yellow, form-fitting sweater and a white, pleated miniskirt. She gave a little twirl, letting the skirt fan out slightly, then stood before her cousin, Sarah, silently asking for her opinion.

Sixteen-year-old Sarah Parker tilted her head to the side, squinted her eyes, then, after a few seconds, smiled. "Very cute," she said finally. "You have to bring that with you to school."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a little hesitant. "It's not too revealing?"

"Hermione, you said yourself you wanted to update your appearance. And one major way to do that is to show a little skin. Besides, it's not like your fat, or anything. You're totally hot."

Hermione reddened slightly, then turned and faced her full-length mirror. "I guess it's okay. I mean, Hogwarts doesn't have _too _limited of a dress code. Usually we just wear our uniforms, anyway, so this shouldn't be too bad."

"Good girl." Sarah joined her cousin at the mirror, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Maybe you'll catch the eye of that certain someone you have been talking about, like, all summer."

"Whatever, Sarah," Hermione said, separating herself from the girl, and sitting on her bed. "He's never even looked at me like anything but a friend. I don't think a skirt and a push-up bra will change that."

"Wow, Hermione, you really have no sense of the male species, do you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

Sarah smiled at her cousin's naiveté. "Just wait until you get to school, then you'll believe me."

* * *

Hermione adjusted her black duffel bag on her shoulder, and gripped her trunk tighter in her other hand. She felt the Head Girl badge burning a hole in her bag. She was standing on Platform 9 and ¾, surrounded by witches and wizards who were milling around the large, red Hogwarts Express. Normally, she would dive right into the crowd, and push her way towards the train, but this year, she was a little tentative.

Aided by Sarah's persistence to wear something more mature, Hermione was wearing a light blue polo with a deep neckline, snug, white capris, and white flats. Her long, temporarily straight, dark brown hair hung down her back, and curled slightly at the end. She didn't have on much makeup, only some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Hermione wasn't use to showing off this much.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged into the crowd. She noticed a few glances her way, but tried to keep her head down. Finally, she made it to the train. Hermione was about to enter the large train when she was jostled from behind.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione recognized that voice. Turning around, she saw Ron Weasely and Harry Potter, her two best friends, turning away. Dropping her bags, she engulfed the two boys in a hug.

"Oh, my gosh, it is so good to see you guys!" Hermione cried out. Pulling away, she smiled up at the two guys, who looked kind of confused.

"Um, don't mean to be rude, or anything," Harry said after a second, "but do we know you?"

The smile dropped from Hermione's face. "Guys, it's me. Hermione. Granger," she added as an afterthought.

"Hermione?!" Ron asked, incredulous. "You look, well, you know…"

"You look great, 'Mione," Harry said, as Ron sputtered next to him. "Sorry we didn't recognize you, it's just you look, well, different."

"I know," Hermione said. "Do you guys like it?"

Both boys gave her a quick once-over, checking out her sculpted calves, firm thighs, flat stomach, large breasts, and well-defined face, then nodded enthusiastically. Hermione blushed at their approval.

"You guys look great, too," Hermione said. "You both have gotten so tall." It was true; both boys towered over Hermione's petite five-five frame by more than a head. Hermione jokingly thought that she was going to strain her neck trying to just talk to them.

"We already got a compartment," Ron said, reaching for Hermione's trunk. Harry helped him carry it into the train, and Hermione followed behind with her bag.

The three friends took a seat on the benches, Hermione seated across from the guys. They chatted amicably, talking about their summers and anything new going on in their lives. Hermione informed the two boys that she was Head Girl, but was upset to learn that neither of them were Head Boy. Hopefully, she would discover the identity of Head Boy soon, as it was making her antsy not to know.

As the train whistle announced its departure and the monstrous locomotive lurched forward, Hermione looked around the small compartment.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked finally.

"She's with her new _boyfriend_, and will be joining us in a little bit." Ron said _boyfriend_ the way some people said _manure. _Hermione smiled at this. Everyone knew how protective Ron was of his little sister, even if Ginny despised it.

Hermione leaned back against the bench, and curled her legs underneath her, careful to keep her skirt down, so as not to flash Ron or Harry. She may have been close to the two boys, but not enough to show them her secret area.

Hermione began to think of some of the conversations she and Sarah had had repeatedly throughout the summer. Most of the time, the two girls had talked about Hermione's most recent crush: her closest friend, Harry Potter. Hermione had begun to think of him as more than a friend the year before, and her feelings for him had blossomed over the summer. One of the main reasons she had adjusted her appearance was because of Harry. She knew how idiotic it was to change yourself for a boy, but she was too blinded by her feelings to be rational.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, and was surprised to see him looking at her, also. He looked away quickly, though, causing Hermione to blush. She had been doing that a lot lately, she noticed. Hermione wondered why Harry had been looking at her. Was it just because they were friends, and Ron was rambling about something or other, or was it because he liked how she looked, and wanted to practically stare at her?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. Looking up, Hermione saw a tall, redhead standing on the threshold. She was five-eight, with long, scarlet hair, a stark contrast to her pale skin, and big, innocent-looking blue eyes, which rivaled those of her brother's. She was wearing a pink camisole under a black sweater zipped up halfway, jeans, and black Converse. She smiled when she saw Hermione, and held her arms open for a hug.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, jumping up and throwing herself into the other girl's arms. They hugged for practically a minute, then separated and sat together on the bench.

"Oh, my god, when did you get so tall?" Hermione asked.

"Overnight," Ginny replied. "And look at you! Who knew you were so hot?!"

"So what is it I hear about a new boyfriend?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Yes, it's true, I'm going out with Justin Finch-Fletchey."

"You mean the devil spawn?" Ron muttered. Ginny heard, and reached over and smacked his thigh.

"Be nice to Justin," Ginny scolded Ron. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Well, go out with you for one thing," Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned to Hermione. "Forget about him," she said. "He's just jealous that he's not getting any." Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron looked like he was going to attack Ginny.

"So when did you two start going out?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember Dean Thomas' end of the year party last year?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Justin and I started talking, and we totally hit it off. We hung out every day, like all summer. Then, suddenly, one day in August, he asked me out. I was a little surprised, but said yes instantly."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Hermione pulled the girl into a quick hug.

"So what about you?" Ginny asked. "Anyone special in your life?"

Hermione quickly and inconspicuously glanced at Harry. She hoped no one noticed this look. "Um, no, still flying solo."

"That's cool," Ginny said. "Don't worry, with that look, you'll have any guy who want in an instant."

A knock on the compartment door disturbed the two girls' conversations. Ginny stood and opened the door to Justin. Smiling, she tilted her head up (surprisingly, Justin was taller than Ginny), and gave him a quick kiss. Ron pretended to have a heart attack, and lay slumped on the seat. Hermione and Harry attempted to conceal their giggles.

"I got us a compartment," Justin said to Ginny. "Wanna go, um, talk?" Ginny nodded earnestly. Justin turned to Hermione. "McGonagall asked me to tell you to go the Head's compartment in the front. She wants to talk to you guys before the train arrives." Justin and Ginny left the compartment hanging off of each other.

Hermione stood and walked to the door. Turning around, she address Ron and Harry. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" Without looking back, she left.

Ron turned to Harry. "You gotta tell her, man."

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Hermione that you like her."

"Who says I do?"

"Like it isn't obvious. I think she likes you, too, so if you ask her out, she probably say yes."

Harry sighed. "When did you become so observant?"

"It comes with the territory," Ron boasted. "Or something like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**Author's Note: Okay, this story is similar to the one I just deleted, and other stories I have written, so don't think I'm copying anyone, except myself…heehee…Also, unless this new computer breaks, then I will continue the story all the way to the end. The Bet is my only other story that is not complete, but I will not delete it because it is so long…heehee…I love that word…or words…on to the story!!!**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione walked down the long corridor leading to the Head's compartment, thinking about Harry and her feelings for him. She really wanted to tell someone, but Ron and Harry were obviously out of the picture. Ginny was the next candidate, but the two girls hadn't been given any time alone. Hopefully Hermione could tell Ginny once they got to school.

"You know, it isn't very safe for young and pretty girls like you to be walking around here alone." Hermione looked up at the unfortunately familiar voice. "I think you need an escort, and I just happen to be the best person for the job."

Standing before Hermione was Draco Malfoy, who literally was the devil spawn. Even though Hermione hated him more than anything, Hermione could see how hot he was.

Draco was about six-five (was _everyone_ taller than Hermione?), with pale skin, harsh blue eyes, and blond, almost white, hair that surprisingly was not gelled back, but instead hung in his eyes. He was wearing a green, button-up dress shirt with vertical stripes, dark jeans that were tight in the right spots, and astonishingly plain shoes. It was easy for Hermione to see how fit the boy was.

"What do you want, Ferret?" she asked, before pushing past.

"Normally," Draco said, following the girl, "people get to know me before calling me that. Do we know each other?"

Hermione turned around, to see if he was playing with her. Obviously, he wasn't. "Malfoy, it's me. Hermione. Granger." She felt like a broken record, and started to worry that she was going to have to introduce herself again to all her friends.

Draco gave her a slow, full-length look, before smirking. "Well, well, well, it seems the mudblood does have a body. And Slytherins were unsure for a while there."

Hermione sneered at the boy before walking past again. Unfortunately, he followed her. "Don't you have some candy to steal, or something?"

"Not this early in the year, sadly," he replied. "Actually, I'm on my way to the Head's compartment."

Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Draco to also stop. She turned around and looked up at him. "You cannot seriously be Head Boy?"

"I'm going to assume you are Head Girl." When Hermione nodded meekly, the smirk on Draco's face widened. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, and led her in the direction of the Head's compartment. "Well, I guess we will be spending more time together this year, then?"

Hermione slipped from out of his hold, and pushed forward. Over her shoulder she said, "Only one rule, for now, when you are around me: Don't ever touch me. Got it?"

Draco coughed to conceal his laugh, but agreed. "Got it."

"Good." Hermione smiled, and led the way to the compartment where McGonagall was waiting for them.

* * *

"Being Head Boy and Girl comes with many responsibilities and rewards. You will have a later curfew than the other students, and may have to skip certain classes for your duties. Of course, you also will be planning all the dances this year, there are quite a few, and will need to keep the students in check."

Hermione and Draco were seated across from McGonagall in the compartment, about a foot apart. Hermione was listening avidly, while Draco was slouched in his seat, looking bored.

"Every weekend you will meet with the Prefects, and discuss any issues going on in the Houses. Of course, the Prefects will probably approach you during the week with problems, but the meetings will be the main time to talk about things. Every night after curfew you are to patrol the halls for half an hour on weekdays, and an hour on weekends. When we take our trips to Hogsmeade, it is your job to make sure the students act responsibly.

"Your curfew is an hour later than the other students, and you are allowed into the restricted area of the library. Friends may visit you, but they must leave at their curfew. Do not give out your password. It may be changed at any time, just ask, but not to keep the other Head out, only if someone other than the two of you learns of it.

"I hope you take this position as a reward. The other professors and I spent many days deciding who should be Head. If you abuse your power, or if the two of you are constantly arguing, then this position will be taken away. I hope it does not come to that.

"Now, normally, I would leave the two of you alone so you can discuss any plans for the year. Of course, given your…_history_ together, I feel it best if I stay in the compartment with you until we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Um, you mean, I can't go back to my friends?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but it is tradition." McGonagall pulled a magazine out from under the bench, and began flipping through it.

The trio sat in an awkward silence until, finally, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione was the first to the door, and was out of the compartment before McGonagall had a chance to stop her.

* * *

"…So we sat in complete silence the rest of the way here," Hermione said. "It was horrible."

She was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was telling them about what had happened in the Head's compartment while Professor Dumbledore sorted the first years.

"I still can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy," Ron said.

"His daddy probably paid off the school," Hermione joked.

The friends stopped talking as Dumbledore began his yearly speech. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was paying close attention, a concentrated look on his face. She liked him a lot, and hoped that one day she would be brave enough to tell him how she felt.

Hermione didn't notice Draco watching her. Of course, he could see that she was looking at Harry. Everyone knew how the two felt about each other, they just weren't sure why Harry didn't ask Hermione out. With a smirk, Draco thought that if Harry didn't make a move, he would have to. Even though Hermione was a mudblood, she was pretty hot. And, in Draco's book, looks far surpassed family status.

Dinner was over about an hour later. While the Prefects led the other students to their dorms, Hermione and Draco walked over to McGonagall, from separate sides of the room, of course. McGonagall led the two teenagers down the long, winding corridors of Hogwarts, until they stopped in front of a painting of a mermaid seated on a rock, brushing out her long blonde hair.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. The mermaid looked up, skimmed over McGonagall and Hermione, then settled her gaze on Draco. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice soft and girly.

"Allegra Pearl, I would like to introduce you to the newest Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said.

The smirk dropped from Allegra's face. "Malfoy, huh," she said to Draco. "I've heard stories about you." She turned her attention to Hermione. "What can I do for you? By the way, love the shirt. If I didn't swim everyday, I'd get one the same color. I look fabulous in blue."

Hermione smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell us the password? It's late, and I'm worn out, and would really like to get to bed."

"No problem," Allegra said. "It's _berries and cream_. I know, I know, a little random, but I do not choose the passwords. Talk to your Headmaster."

McGonagall turned to Hermione and Draco. "I will see both of you tomorrow in class. It is not necessary to patrol tonight, as everyone should be in bed. Please, no killing each other." She turned around, and left the two Heads with Allegra.

The portrait door swung open, and Hermione entered the room before Draco could. The common room was large, larger than the Gryffindor's common room. The wood-burning fireplace was obviously the center place of the room, all the tables and chairs and couches surrounding it tastefully. Hermione noted that there was an even amount of green and silver, and red and gold couches and chairs.

Across from the entrance were three doors: a red door, with _Head Girl _written on it in gold script; a green door with _Head Boy_ written on it in silver script; and, finally, a mahogany door without a heading, but what was noticeably the lavatory, as it was the only other door in the room.

"Even though this has been so much fun," Draco said, breaking the silence, "I really must be getting to bed." He walked past Hermione to his bedroom, and turned before entering the room. "It takes quite a bit of sleep to achieve this face." Hermione tried to suppress her laugh as the boy walked into his room and shut the door.

Hermione walked across the common room, and entered her own bedroom. The room was artfully made up. A queen size bed covered in auburn and gold bedding. A dark wood dresser sat next to the bed, a matching desk across, and a wooden chest sat at the foot of the bed. Hermione noticed her empty trunk and duffle bag against one wall, and, after inspecting the dresser, saw that her clothing had been put away for her. It seemed that Head Girl came with more perks than just a later curfew. Not having to unpack gave Hermione at last an hour more of free time.

Of course, right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Hermione changed into pink boxers and a white, oversized T, with a picture of a pink, cartoon sheep on the chest. She brushed out her hair, and pulled it back into a high bun. After removing her makeup magically, Hermione climbed into the large bed, letting the fluffy blankets practically overtake her. She let her muscles relax and her breathing slow. After a few minutes, Hermione was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hate these stupid things, because I have to think of something witty, or else they will be boring…I don't own Harry Potter…god, it's hard to be witty…**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Here are some strawberries for you. **_**tosses strawberries into crowd**_

**Chapter Three**

The next day Hermione woke early. She wasn't sure what Draco's bathing habits were, but she figured he spent at least an hour in the shower. She quickly hurried into the bathroom, and was pleased to see that it was empty.

Turning on the large garden bath, Hermione let the hot water run as she added some bubbles and bath salts and a few magical ingredients she found under the sink to the ever-filling tub. Undressing quickly, she redid her bun (as it had come loose during the night), and slid into the warm blanket of water.

Closing her eyes, Hermione sank down into the water until it came up to her ears. She began thinking about Harry, and, surprisingly, Draco. He hadn't seemed like such a prick the night before; in fact, he had seemed _tolerable_. Hermione wondered what was up with the boy. Yes, he had joined the good side in the battle, and his father had been sent to Azkaban along with Voldemort, but that didn't mean Draco was good. Hermione knew how hard it was for a cheetah to change its spots (or some other metaphor pertaining to that situation).

Then came the matter of Harry. Hermione had thought she had felt something coming from him, but wasn't sure. She was never that good at telling how a boy felt about her. Hermione didn't want to risk her friendship with Harry if he didn't like her; they were too close, and Hermione wouldn't be able to handle life at Hogwarts without Harry.

Opening her eyes, Hermione glanced at the magical clock on the counter. _She had been in the bath for half an hour! _Hopping up, Hermione grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry herself off, not noticing the doorknob begin to turn.

* * *

Draco had woken up about twenty minutes after Hermione. Grabbing his uniform and a robe, he walked over to the bathroom. Pushing open the large door, Draco was met with Hermione's bare ass bent over, as she pulled the plug out of the bathtub. As Hermione stood up, Draco got a good look at her long, tan legs, and could see the outline of the girl's breasts.

Stepping out of the tub, Hermione let the towel hang from her hand, not covering herself up, and Draco stared at her full breasts. His eyes began to drift downward, but Hermione's screams stopped him.

"_Get out, get out, get out!!_" Hermione cried, attempting to cover herself.

Looking down, Draco exited the bathroom backwards, mumbling apologies and other incoherent words. Shutting the door, he leaned against the wood, trying to slow his breathing. Hermione had turned him on! Draco hadn't excepted that. Of course, she was female, and he was male, with all the proper sexual organs, so it was understandable that he may get…_excited _about her naked body. It didn't mean he had feelings for her, or anything.

Inside the bathroom, Hermione was seated on the toilet, the towel completely wrapped around her. Her cheeks were just returning to their normal color. Hermione had seen the way that Draco had looked at her, and it had stirred something in her stomach, something she hadn't felt for another guy. It had felt…_good_.

Shaking her head, Hermione attempted to drive all thoughts of Draco from her brain as she dressed in her uniform. Magically drying her hair, she left it down. Grabbing her knapsack, Hermione rushed out of the common room before Draco could stop her.

Once she was out of view of the portrait, Hermione slowed to a walk. Hermione liked to get to the Great Hall early, so she could have a good seat, and some down time. Because of this, the corridor was practically empty. Entering the Hall, she saw that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already seated at the table, eating.

Sliding in next to Ginny, Hermione loaded her plate with pancakes and eggs and bacon, filling her goblet with orange juice. "Good morning," Hermione said to her table mates.

Ginny replied, but Ron and Harry mumbled something incomprehensible. Both boys' hair was mussed, their ties not fully tied, and their jackets in a pile on the table. "Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Hermione asked, amused at their appearance.

"They're not used to waking up this early," Ginny explained, also amused. "So how was your first night with Malfoy? Was he a total prick?"

"Uh, no, not really," Hermione said, her gaze on her plate. "I mean, we didn't really talk, or anything."

Ginny leaned in, and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Then why has he been staring at you since he got to breakfast?"

As nonchalantly as possible, Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was indeed staring at her. Hermione blushed as Draco smirked at her, and dropped her gaze back to her plate.

"Are you _sure _nothing happened last night?" Ginny asked, still whispering.

"Of course not," Hermione said, a little louder so Ron and Harry could hear. Switching back to a whisper, "Something did happen this morning that I need to talk to you about, and something else relating to a certain wizard seated at this table."

While Ginny tried to decipher what Hermione had just said, Ron said, "Are you guys talking about us?"

"God, no," Hermione said. "You are extremely paranoid, Ron, and a little self-absorbed. Might wanna get that checked."

"Oh, my God!" Ginny cried out, just realizing what Hermione had meant.

"_Discretion_," Hermione said, widening her eyes at the girl.

"Sorry," Ginny said, dropping her gaze.

"You know," Harry said, piping up, "I don't think it is very nice for you two to be having a totally separate conversation while we are seated right here."

"Probably," Hermione said, "but we're girls, and are allowed to have private conversations not including other friends only two feet away. It's written in our genetic coding. Of course, guys can't do that for two reasons: 1) they talk extremely loudly, and 2) girls get hurt more if they are excluded from anything. I know, I know, it's not very fair, but that's just the circle of life, and life isn't fair. So get a tissue, fix your issues, and wipe your tears away."

"Wow," Harry said, smiling. "Never again am I going to question your intelligence." Hermione returned the smile, pleased that her little speech hadn't hurt Harry.

Ginny, who had realized that Hermione wanted to talk about Harry, fidgeted in her seat all throughout breakfast, waiting for it to end so she could get Hermione alone. About ten minutes before the bell was to ring, Ginny sighed, exasperated, and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"We need to talk, now," Ginny said, pulling the older girl out of the Great Hall despite her protests.

"Ginny, will you please let go?" Hermione asked once they were out in the corridor. Ginny spun Hermione around so they faced each other, then waited for Hermione to start talking, her hands on her hips.

Hermione sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Okay, here goes." Hermione begun with her feelings for Harry, their experience on the train, and ended with the incident in the bathroom that morning. The entire time, Ginny's face went from perception to awe to not-so-concealed humor. Obviously, Ginny found the bathroom incident extremely funny.

"It seems you have had a very interesting two days," Ginny said once Hermione was finished. "And I thought my news about Justin was major."

"Sorry to spoil your news," Hermione said. "It's not my fault guys find me irresistible."

"Right," Ginny said. "Actually, it's amazing they find you tolerable."

Hermione's first class of the day was Potions, with Harry, Ron, and Draco. Hermione couldn't wait.

* * *

"Due to the fact that Dumbledore has deemed this year _Inter-House Unity Year_," Professor Snape said in his monotonous voice, "I am forced to give a seating chart that mixes the Slytherins with the…Gryffindors." It was obvious Snape was not happy with this announcement.

With the flick of his wrist, a seating chart appeared on the board behind the teacher. The entire class was crowded in the back of the dungeon, and they began reading the chart. As students found their seats, they sat at the table, the pair of students (one Slytherin, one Gryffindor) sitting as far from each other as possible. As Hermione scanned the chart, she saw that Harry was seated next to Crabbe, and Ron next to Pansy Parkinson. Finally, she saw her name: _Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy_. With a groan she tried to conceal, Hermione saw that Draco had already seen their names. He was seated at their table, leaning back in his seat.

As Hermione passed Draco, she resisted the urge to knock him on his ass. Instead, she sat in the seat next to him, and placed her books on the table. As Snape began talking, Hermione had difficulties paying attention. Hermione felt many emotions rolling throughout her body. She felt anger, for being stuck next to the person she hated the most; embarrassment, because of what he had seen that morning; and, finally, oddly, excitement. For some reason, sitting next to Draco made Hermione's heart race.

"Miss Granger!" Snape's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "Do you find my teachings funny?"

Hermione realized that she had been smiling. "N-no," she said, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I am just very excited about learning all sorts of new things in your class. I know how great a teacher you are, and I can't wait to hear what you have to teach."

It took Snape a moment for him to properly process what Hermione had said. He really wanted to take points away, but there was no reason to. She had been…_nice_ to him. And he couldn't risk making Dumbledore suspicious, especially after the revealing of his Death Eater status. Realizing that Hermione was waiting for him to say something, he replied, "I do not appreciate your sarcastic remarks, and if you continue to disrupt my class, I will be forced to take away points." Snape knew this was as threatening as he could get without putting his job in jeopardy.

Hermione relaxed, pleased that Snape hadn't taken away any points and pleased that he hadn't wondered what Hermione was actually talking about.

"Now that we have _everyone _paying attention," Snape said, glaring at Hermione, "I will continue with my lesson. Today we are going to do something simple. You and your desk mate will be making a Memory Finding Potion." You could hear the capitol letters in his voice. "I want one vial on my desk from each group at the end of class." A wrist flick again, and the seating chart was replaced with the ingredients to the potion.

Hermione stood. "I'll get the ingredients," she told Draco, then left the table. Sighing, he got out parchment, a quill, and ink, and began copying down the instructions. He knew it was easier to do the potion with the instructions on the table instead of the board.

The two worked in silence, save for asking for an ingredient, and finished the potion early. Draco brought the vial up the Snape, and the two sat in silence.

Hermione glanced up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Draco gestured to a folded piece of parchment on the desk. Careful so Snape could not see, Hermione shoved the note into her bag. Draco sighed. Leaning in close, he whispered, "_Read it._"

Hermione looked up at Snape again, to make sure he wasn't looking their way. She unfolded the note, and read it under the table: _You know, I think it's a shame that you hide that killer body of your's under baggy clothing. _Hermione knew she should have felt violated by this note, but Draco's compliment made her blush.

Grabbing her quill and making sure that Snape wasn't watching, she replied: _Shut up, perv. The least you could've done this morning was knock. _She passed the note back.

_Yeah, and the least you could've done was lock the door. And I'm not a perv. _

_Yeah, right! You stood there for, like, a minute, staring at me. If I hadn't screamed, we would still be in the bathroom. _

_It's not my fault you're hot. And I bet you wish we were still in the bathroom. I bet no guy has looked at you like I did. _

_I do not wish we were still in the bathroom. And the only reason no guy has looked at me like that is because no guy, save for my dad, has seen me naked. _

_No, you wish we had gone to the bedroom. What kind of relationship do you have with your father that lets him see you naked?!_

_Shut up, perv! I would never go _to the bedroom_, like you so eloquently put it. And I meant my father has seen me naked when I was a baby. You really have a sick mind. _

_You mean you wouldn't have sex with a guy? Wow, Granger, I didn't know you were like that. _

_You know, you are extremely annoying. After I pass this back, please, do not return it. I would never have sex with you. I would happily have sex with a guy, and, no, I wouldn't have sex with a girl. _

_Why wouldn't you have sex with me?_

_Do you not listen to directions? I wouldn't have sex with you because you are a jerk. _

Draco was about to respond to Hermione's note, but the bell signaling the end of class rang. Without saying a word to Draco, Hermione packed up her belongings and left the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Shoot, this computer doesn't even belong to me, it's my mom's. **

**Author's Note: Next chapter. I figure Draco deserves some friends, so some of this chapter will involve his friends. Or friend. Thanks and kisses to all my wonderful reviewers. Please keep reading!!**

**Chapter Four**

Draco entered the Great Hall that day for lunch, and walked over to the Slytherin table. He slid in next to Blaise Zabini, who could possibly be considered Draco's best friend if the two boys weren't so distant.

"How's your first day been so far?" Draco asked Blaise, filling his plate with food.

"Fine, _Mom_," Blaise teased. "And how is Dad?"

"Shut up, idiot," Draco said, playfully hitting the boy. "Hey, you should come over tonight. I don't want to be stuck alone with the mudblood."

"Really," Blaise said, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Considering how she looks, I'm surprised you wouldn't want to be alone with her. Even if she is a mudblood. She's still hot." Draco laughed at his friend's joke, but he was a little distracted; he was staring at Hermione, who was laughing with the female Weasely. He wanted to be the person to make Hermione laugh.

_What are you talking about?! You hate her!!_

Draco tried to wipe all thoughts of Hermione from his brain, but it was hard. Lately, she had been showing up repeatedly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Hermione noticed that she had every single class with Draco, but she tried to not let it bother her; he had surprisingly left her alone after Potions.

After dinner, Hermione retired to the library. Because her classes were so advanced, she had a lot more homework. About twenty minutes into her studies, Harry entered the library and sat across from Hermione. They began talking, mostly about their first day.

"So, Hermione," Harry said, once there was a lull, "I heard from McGonagall that our first trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday."

"Great," Hermione said, relieved. "I need to pick up some new quills, and I think I'll be able to wait two days."

"That's great," Harry said. He cleared his throat. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Harry, we go together every time," Hermione said, laughing. "Why should this weekend be any different?"

"I meant, as a, um, well…" Harry stuttered along.

Realization dawned on Hermione. "You meant as a…_date_."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, blushing.

"Um," Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. She had wanted for months for Harry to ask her out, yet she hesitated. It seemed the Head Boy had stuck himself in her brain. Mentally shaking her head, to clear her thoughts, Hermione responded, "I would love to go with you, Harry. As a date."

Harry's face broke out in a smile. "Really? Meet me at the Gryffindor Tower Saturday morning?" When Hermione nodded, he stood. "I gotta get back, I promised Ron I'd help him with his homework."

"You. Help Ron with his homework. Has he met you?"

Harry's smile widened. "Yeah, he's desperate. See you later." With a wave, Harry left the library, a slight hop in his step. At least, Hermione thought there was a slight hop in his step.

Hermione tried to get back to work, but it was hard. Harry's proposal had distracted her. Sighing, she shoved her books into her knapsack, swung it over her shoulder, and left the library. Walking down the corridor, she tried to think of someplace to continue her homework. The only two available places would be the Gryffindor common room, and her common room. She didn't want to get tricked into helping Ron with his homework, as he was a lost cause, but she didn't want to risk running into Draco.

After some thought, Hermione decided it would be easier to go to her common room, mostly because she wouldn't have to walk back to her dorm from the Gryffindor Tower. Giving Allegra the password, Hermione entered the common room.

And instantly regretted it. Sitting on one of the couches was Blaise Zabini, who would be the prince of Slytherin if it weren't for Draco.

"Hello, Granger," Blaise said, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. "I was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to give me a repeat performance of the bathroom show from this morning?" He looked up. "Or should we get to know each other better?"

Hermione glared at Blaise and looked up when Draco entered the common room from his bedroom. He looked from Hermione to Blaise, then back to Hermione, and smirked. "I see you two have met."

"You told him about this morning?!" she asked as he sat next to his friend.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to," Draco said. "Maybe next time we should set up an agreement? Besides, it's not like you didn't tell anyone."

"But that's different," Hermione said. "_I'm _the victim, here."

"The experience was just as traumatic for me," Draco said, feigning pain.

"Yeah, right, dude," Blaise said. "You totally enjoyed it." He turned to Hermione. "I don't think you realize what an amazing body you have. Last night, in the Slytherin common room, it was all anyone could talk. You've really stirred things up."

Hermione blushed. She walked over to her bedroom door, but was stopped by Blaise's voice. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My bedroom. I've got some homework to do."

"Come hang with us. I've never found a Gryffindor so…appealing."

Hermione smiled. "Let me change first. I need to get out of these clothes."

"Let us watch?" Blaise asked as Hermione entered her room. Without answering, she shut the door. Sighing, Blaise turned to Draco. "She'll come around.

Ten minutes later, Hermione entered the common room wearing jeans and a red sweater. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but a few wisps of hair had escaped. Carrying a few books and some parchment, she sat at the table, and began her homework.

"I did not actually think you had homework," Blaise said.

"You thought I was lying?"

"Well, no, but--"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the portrait door. Hermione stood and opened the door to Ginny, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" The redhead grabbed Hermione into a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Justin broke up with me!" she cried, sniffling. "He said we weren't compatible." Ginny pulled away from Hermione. "I'm compatible with everyone." She noticed Draco and Blaise. "Harboring Slytherin sex slaves?"

"Shut up, Ginny, Zabini is visiting Malfoy. Be nice to me, or else I spread a rumor around that you drove Justin away."

"Do you think we should go to your room?"

"Probably a good idea." Hermione turned to Draco and Blaise. "We're going to have a girl talk now. Please don't interrupt, as we are going to change into our skivvies and have a pillow fight. We like our privacy." With that, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, and led the girl into her room. It was obvious that Blaise and Draco were trying to decide if Hermione was serious or not.

In Hermione's room, the two girls were seated on Hermione's bed. Ginny was explaining what had happened with Justin.

"…And all of a sudden, he's like, 'I just don't think we fit together. Nothing personal, but we don't work together.' How is that not personal? Of course, I had to get my revenge. I put a spell on all his clothes that makes it not able for him to change for a week. I know, I know, nothing major, or anything, but once he starts smelling, I'll know it is worth it."

Hermione smiled. "You have a bizarre sense of humor, Gin."

Ginny smiled modestly. "I try. So, any progress on the Harry crush?"

"Shush, Ginny." With the wave of her wand, Hermione put a soundproof spell on the room. "Harry asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Ginny asked. "I'm so happy for you!" Ginny pulled the older girl into a hug. "But, wait," she said, pulling away. "What am I suppose to do at Hogsmeade? Hang out with Ron?"

"Get a date," Hermione laughed. "Shouldn't be that hard. I mean, come on, you're hot. And a lot of the seventh years aren't afraid of Ron. At least, I think."

After about twenty minutes later, Ginny stood to leave. Hermione gave her a final hug.

"Don't worry, this Justin thing will blow over," Hermione assured her. Hermione walked Ginny to the portrait door.

Blaise was still in the common room. "Shouldn't you be gone?" Hermione asked him after Ginny left.

Blaise stood. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He stopped by Hermione. "Unless, of course, that makes you take them off."

Hermione smirked and shoved Blaise out the door. Making sure the portrait door was all the way closed, she turned to Draco. "I'm going to rest for a little while. Wake me up for patrolling." Without waiting for a reply, she walked to her bedroom and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The only reason I write this is because I do not want to get sued. Oh, and because I do not own Harry Potter, duh. God, I'm slow. **

**Author's Note: So I assumed that people would give me ideas without any assistance or inquiries from myself, but apparently you guys need prompting. Okay, here goes: I will happily accept any and all ideas my wonderful reviewers can think up in their pretty little heads. And by that I mean, give me ideas!! Also, sorry it took so long. I went on vacation for a week, then I got sick for another week, so I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll update quicker next time!!**

**Chapter Five**

The next couple days went by quickly. Ginny and Dean Thomas had begun dating, which surprised a few, mostly Hermione. It amazed the girl that Ginny could move from one boyfriend to another so hastily. Draco pretty much kept Hermione alone, spending a lot of time with Blaise, mostly in the common room. Blaise made a few sexual jokes towards Hermione, but she just ignored him. She was too excited about her date with Harry.

Saturday morning Hermione woke bright and early. She had learned to lock the door to the bathroom, no matter how early she woke. After a quick shower, Hermione changed into yellow, v-neck sweater, a denim miniskirt, and white sneakers. She magically curled her hair into large ringlets. She applied some mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss, then left her common room to meet up with Harry.

The trip to Hogsmeade was quick, and soon the four friends (Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny) were standing just inside of Hogsmeade. Ginny met up with Dean, Ron joined a few guys from the Quidditch team, and Hermione and Harry walked down the streets of the magical town.

The two friends went into practically all the stores, but barely bought anything. They just enjoyed being in each other's company. Finally, at about noon, they walked into the Three Broomsticks, and quickly ordered some drinks.

Sitting down across from each other, sipping from their goblets, they began people-watching.

"Thank you for coming with me," Harry said. "It really meant a lot to me."

"No problem," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm enjoying myself."

The two friends chatted some more, soon forgetting about their surroundings. Until, of course, Draco and Blaise entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, how cute is this," Blaise said, walking over to Hermione and Harry. "Took you long enough, dude. I mean, I know she can be intimidating, but shit. If you hadn't asked her out, I would've."

Harry glared at the two boys, but Hermione simply smiled. "It's lovely to see you, too, Zabini. And how's the rash?"

"There's that sense of humor we all love," Blaise said, smirking.

Hermione's smile dropped. "I wasn't being sarcastic, I'm totally serious: how is it?"

Blaise's smirk widened. He turned to Harry. "So sorry to interrupt you're date, mate. If we can call it that, at least. We'll leave you two alone. It doesn't matter, I'll just see her tonight. Later, love."

Blaise and Draco left the pub, leaving Harry fuming and Hermione trying to conceal her smile. Harry turned to Hermione. "What did he mean by, 'See her tonight'?"

Hermione looked down. "Um, Zabini has been hanging out in the common room with Malfoy a lot, so I see him. Occasionally."

"There's not anything going on between…?"

"Of course not!" Hermione was appalled. "I'm going out with you!" She blushed as she realized what her words meant. "I mean, I'm _out_ on a date with you."

"Do you, um, what to go out…?"

Hermione smiled slyly. "What are you asking?"

Harry sighed, smiling. "I'm asking if you will go out with me. Officially."

Hermione returned the smile. "Sure."

Reaching across the table, Harry lightly grasped Hermione's hand, softly stroking it appreciatively.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny. Ron was in the library, looking for a book.

Hermione had told Ginny what had happened in the pub, including Blaise and Draco's interruption of the date. For some reason, Ginny was extremely interested in the Slytherins' reactions.

"Ginny, will you please be quiet!" Hermione muttered. The two girls were seated in armchairs close to the fireplace while Harry sat a few seats away, doing some homework.

"Just, tell me what Malfoy's reaction was," Ginny was clearly enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

Hermione sighed. "He just looked a little…surprised, that's all. And, I mean, that's understandable. You were surprised when we told you."

"Well, yeah," Ginny said, slyly, "but I don't have the hots for you."

"Ginny!" Hermione smacked her friend's arm. "Shut up!" She lowered her voice. "Now that I have a boyfriend, I would rather we did not talk about other guys in that way."

"Whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to say before we stop talking about guys in that way, I think Malfoy has…feelings for you. It may just be lust, but I think something is there." She crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned back in her seat. "There, I'm done."

Hermione stayed in the common room for a little while longer, but, after glancing at the clock, realized that she was going to be late for patrolling. Giving Ginny a hug and Harry a quick kiss, she walked back to the Head Tower.

Walking down the empty corridor, Hermione began thinking about her new relationship, and Ginny's statement about Malfoy. Hermione really enjoyed going out with Harry, and did not want anything to mess them up. Of course, what Ginny had said interested Hermione. She wasn't saying she would try to make anything out of what Ginny said, but it made her think. Hermione thought she was pretty perceptive and observant, but she hadn't really felt anything from Draco. That could mean, though, that Ginny was incorrect about Draco.

Entering the common room, Hermione saw that both Blaise and Draco were sitting on the couches, deep in conversation. Hermione inwardly groaned, as she wasn't too excited about talking to either boys, after what they saw in the pub earlier that day. Trying to keep quiet, she rushed to her room. Sadly, though, Blaise had the hearing of a bat.

"Why, hello, Granger," Blaise said, glancing up. "Aren't we out a bit late?"

Hermione looked at Draco. "Does his idiocy not bother you?"

"I'm use to it," Draco replied. "It just rolls off my shoulders."

Hermione smiled. "When are we leaving for patrol?"

Draco thought for a moment. "About ten minutes. I need to get Blaise here out of the common room, so if you need to change, or whatever…"

"Why do you assume I need to change?" Hermione asked, cocking her head. "Do you not like how I look?"

"Oh, no, he _loves _how you look," Blaise teased.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "I do need to change, though. Zabini, it was a pleasure. Now please leave." With that, she left the common room, and entered her bedroom.

Ten minutes later she came out of her room dressed in jeans and a simple tee, and was relieved to see that Blaise was gone. Draco had also changed, into jeans and a sweater, and he was sitting on the couch, flipping through a novel. Clearing her throat caused Draco to look up, and the two students walked to the door together to begin their duties.

Most of the corridors were empty, save for a few snogging students, so Hermione was forced to think about all that had happened to her since she got to Hogwarts.

She was really happy about dating Harry, she had been wanting to for several months, but for some reason, Draco Malfoy continued to force his way into her thoughts. Hermione sighed inwardly. Making a decision, she wiped all thoughts of Draco from her mind, and made the assumption that it was just last-year jitters. Hopefully, she would be able to turn all her attention to her new boyfriend, and not screw up her relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, except for the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth book of the series in my bedroom, and hopefully the seventh book in the next few days.**

**Author's Note: I guess you guys need encouragement: IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS!!!**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione and Harry got even closer and more intimate over the proceeding week. They spent about sixty percent of their time outside of classes snogging, and the other forty percent talking. The couple figured that if they snogged every time they were together, they would annoy their friends. Thankfully, everyone was really happy about their relationship, and even Ginny and Ron didn't mind the kissing. Much.

"You guys, you know I don't mind you going out, but I'm trying to study here. Could you please get a room?"

Harry and Hermione briefly came up for air at Ron's suggestion, Harry smiling and Hermione blushing. They were in the Gryffindor common room on Friday night, seated in front of the fireplace. Ron was at one of the tables, attempting his Potions homework, while Hermione and Harry snuggled on one of the armchairs. The common room wasn't that filled.

"We're sorry, Ron," Hermione said, sitting properly on Harry's lap (or, as best as she could, given the size of the armchair).

"If we are bothering you that much, mate, we can leave," Harry said. "I mean, isn't the Head common room empty?" It was obvious Harry just wanted to be alone with Hermione.

Ron was very observant of his friend's feelings, and loved to make him squirm. "It's okay, mate," Ron said, smirking. "You don't have to leave. With Hermione here, I have someone to help me with this stuff."

"But we are very distracting, Ron," Harry said, glaring at his friend. "Wouldn't it be much easier if we left?"

Ron's smirk widened. "Fine, you're right, please, go, your affection is disgusting to me."

"If you're sure--" Hermione began.

"Later, Ron!" Harry cried, pulling Hermione behind him.

The couple walked down the hall, practically tripping over each other, attempting to kiss, yet not alert anyone of their activities. The resulting act was a mix between a drunken stupor and some form of a jellied-leg spell. The two received several odd glances, but thankfully it was relatively late, so not many people were out.

Finally, they made it to the portrait of Allegra. While Hermione gave the mermaid the password, Harry stood behind his girlfriend and kissed along her neckline. Allegra was blushing openly, but seemed to be enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend, then turned to Allegra. "Is Malfoy still in the room?"

"No, he left about ten minutes ago with that adorable Zabini," Allegra said. "I think they were headed to the Slytherin common room. Or to terrorize some first years, I wasn't paying much attention."

Hermione smiled. She gave Allegra the password, then led Harry into the room. He already had his hand halfway up her shirt, and was kissing all areas of her face, except her lips, which was more Hermione's fault than his own.

"Okay, Harry, stop," Hermione said, putting some space between herself and her boyfriend. "Now, I will happily make out with you, as it is extremely enjoyable, but we are not taking it any farther than kissing. Understood?"

Harry nodded, looking a little sheepish. Hermione smiled, and made the space between the two nonexistent by smashing her lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two tumbled over to the couch, where Hermione promptly fell on top of Harry. Giggling, Hermione noticed that Harry did not mind her clumsiness as he sucked lightly on her neck. Harry was sure that he would leave a mark, but this only intensified his action. He liked the idea of Hogwarts knowing that Hermione was his.

Forcing Harry's head back up, Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth, and smirked as Harry moaned. Obviously, he was enjoying this. Hermione wasn't sure if he would be able to handle only kissing for much longer, but Harry's tongue touching hers distracted the girl.

They continued snogging for the next few minutes, making occasional noises that were extremely erotic and a tad embarrassing. Hermione hoped that Allegra would not be able to hear or see the two, but the mermaid's comment earlier about knowing Draco and Blaise's plans made Hermione think that Allegra knew exactly what was going on. Thankfully, Allegra wasn't interrupting them. At times, Hermione did feel that ignorance _was_ bliss.

Outside the common room, Draco was standing before Allegra, his hands on his hips, looking exasperated. The mermaid would not let the Head Boy into the room, because of the events going on, and was trying to not raise suspicion. It wasn't really working.

"Tell me again why I am not allowed in the room," Draco said, getting impatient.

"It's not that you can't go in," Allegra said, thinking on her toes (or fin), "it's just that, don't you want to stay out a little later? I mean, aren't you know for, like, partying all night, or something?"

"You must have me confused with my celebrity twin brother," Draco said. "Besides, Granger and I have to patrol the halls. Isn't she in there?"

"No," Allegra said, seizing an opportunity that Draco brought up. "She's waiting for you in the library. Wanted me to tell you, so you wouldn't take forever, or anything."

"Well, I need to change my clothes," Draco said. "I've been in these all day, and I'm starting to smell."

"Actually, I think you look extremely hot in that school boy outfit. Kind of like a twist on the school girl look."

Draco stared at Allegra for a few seconds, incredulous. Shaking his head, he said, "Whatever, I need to change." Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at the portrait, and, mumbling a spell under his breath, opened the portrait, despite Allegra's protests.

The couch that Hermione and Harry were making out on was not facing the door, so Draco didn't see the two making out at first. Instead, he muttered about, "_idiotic, air headed mermaids_," as he made his way across the common room, and nearly jumped a foot in the air at a loud thump coming from the couch.

Hermione, who, at the time that Draco had entered the common room, had been on the bottom, and had heard Draco's voice. Instinctively doing what any person would do in that situation, she pushed Harry of off her, then winced as he landed roughly and loudly on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Draco cried, pulling out his wand. When he realized it was Hermione on the couch, as she had sat up, he assumed that Harry was on the floor (or one of her other boy toys, Draco wasn't exactly kept in the loop about who Hermione snogged with), he nearly broke down in laughter. Deciding it would be better to torture the two instead of let them see how he truly felt, he regained his composure, and tried to keep the smile off his face.

"What do we have going on here?" Draco asked, putting his wand away. "How would McGonagall feel if she knew you were abusing your powers?"

Hermione glared at Draco while Harry attempted to right himself. "There is no rule that says I can't make out with my boyfriend before curfew. Besides, McGonagall likes Harry. She probably wouldn't care."

"Hermione," Harry said from behind his girlfriend. "I probably should go. It's getting late."

"Aw, little Potter doesn't want to break curfew," Draco said, smirking. "Even for his girlfriend."

"Please die, Malfoy," Hermione said, then turned back to Harry. "I guess you should leave. You don't need me to, like, walk you back, or anything, right?"

"No," Harry said, breaking out into a smile. He gave her a soft kiss, gave Draco a hard nudge with his shoulder, then left the two Heads in the room alone.

"Well, now that he is gone," Draco said, moving closer to Hermione, and reaching out with his arms, "we can be alone."

Hermione smiled. "Even though you are an ass-face, you're kinda funny." Walking over to her bedroom, she called over her shoulder, "I need to change real fast, then we can patrol. I'm going to assume you want to change, too, as that outfit makes you look kind of constipated." After Hermione's door shut, Draco's smirk turned to a real smile. Even though Hermione had a great ass, she was kinda funny.

* * *

A couple hours later, after patrolling, Hermione and Draco were seated far apart in the common room, doing homework. Hermione had changed into pajama shorts and a matching tank top. Draco had done the same, although his shorts were more boxers, and he was wearing a t-shirt. Hermione noted that, although Draco's face had gotten some color from Quidditch over the summer, his legs were extremely pale, and his knees rather knobby.

The room was silent, save for the crackling of the fireplace and the scratching of quills on parchment. After several minutes of quiet, Hermione's small _ow_ broke the silence. Looking up, she saw that a small piece of parchment shaped like a bird had smacked her in the head, and was now crumbled on the table. She looked over at Draco, but he was giving a lot of attention to his homework. Rolling her eyes, but smirking, Hermione realized that Draco was trying to bring up their note-passing from Potions several days before.

_Picking up where we left off, just because I'm a jerk, you wouldn't sleep with me? Don't you find me at all attractive?_

Hermione smirked and picked up her quill. _I may find you attractive, but the female species is much different than male species. We don't want to sleep with every attractive guy we meet. Normally, we get to know them first. _

Not sure how Draco charmed the piece of paper, she simply threw it to the boy. It smacked him on the head and fell to the table. Draco smirked and responded. Using his wand, he sent the letter back.

_So you find me attractive? And just because I think someone is hot, doesn't mean I would want to sleep with them. I mean, I think you're hot, but I don't want to sleep with you. Oh, and the spell to make the paper fly is _Peepafloo. _Don't ask, I just recently learned it myself. _

Hermione smiled and responded. _Of course I find you attractive, you know you are attractive. The only reason you don't want to sleep with me is because you knew me when I was…homely. Had I always been hot, the only thing on your mind would be sex. _She sent the paper back, and was surprised to see the spell worked.

_Assuming you are hot is extremely arrogant. Also, how do you know I don't only think about sex around you? Maybe, right now, I'm thinking about ravishing you tonight, at least in my dreams. _

_Oh, shut up, Malfoy. We both know you are not thinking that. And even if you are, it simply means you're straight. I haven't met a guy in the past month who didn't stare at my chest the entire time we were talking. _

_I don't stare at your chest, do I? _

_Only because you've trained yourself to look up. _

This conversation went on for another hour, getting stupider and…_ahem_, dirtier, as the night wore on. Finally, Hermione ended their little tête-à-tête, and called it a night. Neither had gotten much sleep, but they had kept themselves entertained.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling…Plot - The Lovely Gal Seated at the Laptop**

**Author's Note: So, I am a tad disappointed with my reviewers. I love you guys and all, but only two, count two, of the reviewers have given me ideas. I would like to thank Sonata's Moonlight and AngelInspired, who have given me ideas, and would like to make it very clear to all my other reviewers that, although your ideas may seem small or unimportant, or simply crazy, I will happily take them. I love turning simple ideas into an amazing twist of my stories. IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione woke early, not for any particular reason, just because she wasn't very tired. This surprised her, especially after how late she stayed up the night before.

Hermione and Harry didn't have any set plans that day, so she took her time getting dressed in jeans and a pink, graphic tee that said, "Everything's Sunny In My Head," in green print. The shirt was pulled taut over her breasts, and the jeans clung to her hips. She slipped into a pair of simple black flats and left her hair down, brushed out.

Hermione entered the common room, and noticed that Draco wasn't in the room. She could hear him moving around in the bathroom, and assumed he had woken up later than her. Hermione tidied up the common room a bit, then began the quiet walk to the Great Hall.

Entering the hall, she saw that Harry and Ginny were both seated at the Gryffindor table, but Ron was nowhere in sight. Wondering about his absence, Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and returned his kiss.

"You guys are kind of sickening," Ginny said from across the table.

Hermione smiled, and loaded her plate with food. "Where's Ron?"

"In the library," Harry answered. "Transfiguration homework."

"Ron has been spending a lot of time in the library," Hermione noted as Harry gulped down his eggs. "Since when has he been so into his studies?"

"Since Hannah Abbott made the mistake of saying she liked intelligent guys," Ginny said, smirking. "Ron has been in love with Hannah for, like, ever. He seems to think she will fall for him if he can prove his genius."

"Aw, that's sweet," Hermione said, smiling.

"Or, like, puke-inducing," Ginny said, her smirk widening.

"You're just saying that because Ron is your brother," Hermione said. "I'm sure he finds you and Dean 'puke-inducing'."

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat and kept his gaze on his plate. Ginny also looked down, her long hair falling in front of her face.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at the two. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Dean and I broke up," Ginny said finally. "This morning, before breakfast."

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. Standing up, she hurried around the table and pulled the girl into a hug. "And here I've been going on about Ron and other nonsense," she sat next to Ginny, clutching her hands, "when you've been going through all this."

"It's okay," Ginny said, smiling. "Really. I'm over Dean. Of course, now I need to find someone new to fall for me."

"Which won't be hard, of course," Hermione said, smiling.

Breakfast ended soon after that, and the trio left the Great Hall, sans Ron. It seemed he was taking the smart-guy thing serious.

The three friends entered the Head's common room, and all were silently relieved that it was empty. No one was really up for an argument with Draco. Ginny draped herself across one of the couches, while Harry and Hermione snuggled on an armchair.

Ginny looked around the room, studying its size and available space. "You know, Hermione, you really should have a party in here, or something. I mean, you've got all this space, but you don't really use it."

"Yeah, right," Hermione said, smiling. "Like Hogwarts would even let us _think _about having a party."

"That's not such a bad idea," Harry said. "Us Gryffindors were allowed to have parties whenever we won Quidditch games. They weren't really _major _parties, or anything, but we had a lot of fun. I mean, you were there."

"I'm liking this idea more and more each second," Ginny said, sitting up. "The first game of the year is this afternoon, right Harry? Gryffindor against Hufflepuff?" When Harry nodded, Ginny continued, with more enthusiasm. "You're allowed more than a few visitors, right? And I'm sure someone could sneak in the fire whiskey. We'll enchant some music, move the chairs back, it'll be awesome."

"Yeah, except for one problem," Hermione said. "Most of Gryffindor aren't old enough for fire whiskey, and, besides, if any of the teachers were to find out, we'd all be screwed."

"I'll talk to McGonagall," Harry said. "If we promise to keep the noise down, and get everybody out of here by curfew, it should be fine. I won't tell her about the fire whiskey, of course, so we'll have to be careful about that, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," Hermione said, "what about Malfoy? It's not like he's going to _want _a bunch of Gryffindors in his common room. I do share this place with a Slytherin, remember?"

Harry and Ginny were quiet for a moment, then Ginny spoke up. "I'll put a spell on him, so he spends most of the night in the Slytherin common room. We'll just have make sure everyone is out of here by a certain time, so Malfoy doesn't interrupt us."

Hermione tried to think of another excuse, but she couldn't find one, and instead sighed. "All right, we can have the party here."

"Woo!" Ginny said, throwing her arms into the air, as Harry gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Don't worry," he said, "you won't regret this. And if any of the teachers catch wind, which won't happen, Gin and I will take the fall."

Ginny stopped cheering. "Wait a second, who said I would--?" One look from Harry shut the girl up, quick.

"How exactly do we get the news out," Hermione said suddenly, "without alerting the teachers, or any of the other students?"

"Lunch," Harry said. "Before the game. We'll enchant everyone's plate with an invitation, and threaten everyone with death if they tattle. Or, at least, we'll threaten them with Ginny's wrath."

"Aw, thanks Harry," Ginny said sarcastically, smiling.

"What if some Gryffindors aren't at lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Then they won't get to come," Harry said. "Chill, Hermione, everything is going to work out fine." He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. Hermione wasn't so reassured, but she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

The plan was set in motion. The game was after lunch, so the party was scheduled for seven o'clock, giving the game enough time to end, and the Gryffindors enough time to get the common room without alerting anyone of authority. Allegra, who had been a party-girl herself in her day, was told of the plan, sworn to secrecy, and ordered to allow all Gryffindors in. The Gryffindors were told to wear something grey on their torso, and Allegra was expected to ask each student the number of chairs in the Gryffindor common room, so Allegra could be sure they were genuine Gryffindors. Allegra seemed to like Hermione, so no one was worried that she would spill their secret.

During lunch, Ginny placed a spell on Draco that made him have an odd feeling to go straight to the Slytherin common room right after the game, and to stay there until it was time for rounds. By then, everyone was expected to be gone. Ginny also told Ron about the plan, but he was paying more attention to Hannah.

Harry and Hermione left lunch early, and set the room up. The spell that Ginny had put on Draco didn't stop him from entering the common room _during _the game, so Hermione and Harry put a timed spell on the room that Allegra would activate once people began arriving, and she was sure the common room was empty. Hermione was going to try to get to the common room first, but, if someone came earlier than her, Allegra was to wait until Hermione got to the room. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all playing in the game, so everyone thought that Hermione could get back to the room before any of them.

Harry spoke to McGonagall before he and Hermione left at lunch, and, surprisingly, she agreed to the party after the game. Her only rules were that everyone was to be back in their beds before common room, the noise was to be kept to a minimum, and any destruction would be repaired by the students. The professor did ask where Draco was going to be throughout all this, but Harry managed to avoid answering the question.

As Harry and Hermione walked to the Quidditch fields after lunch, their arms wrapped around each other, they discussed the party in hushed tones.

"So, everything should go smoothly, right?" Hermione asked, her brow creased.

"Yes," Harry said, exasperated, "for the last time, yes. Just please calm down already." When Hermione didn't respond, Harry looked over and saw that her head was down, looking dismayed. Harry sighed, and tightened his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, babe. I know you don't like breaking the rules, and that this probably goes against everything you believe in. Everything's going to be fine, don't worry."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling meekly. "It's in my genes to worry. My mom's a pro at it."

The two walked down to the fields. Hermione left Harry at the Gryffindor locker room with a final kiss, then went in search of a good seat. The Gryffindor stands were pretty filled, but Hermione managed to squeeze next to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Before the game began, both girls turned to Hermione.

"So, is it true?" Lavender asked.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious.

Parvati playfully rolled her eyes. She lowered her voice. "Are you really having a party after the game?"

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, Hermione responded, "Only if Gryffindor wins."

Lavender and Parvati both sucked in their breath sharply, then smiled. "I cannot believe you agreed to that," Lavender said.

"Yeah, no offense, Hermione," Parvati said, "but you're kind of a prude. And I don't mean that rudely at all. We all know how totally fun you are in private, but I didn't know you were into these…hostess things."

Hermione returned the smile, although it was not totally genuine. She wasn't sure how she felt about Parvati and Lavender's thoughts on her. "Well, Harry and Ginny can be very persuading. And I figured, why not? This is our last year here, why not enjoy it?"

The two girls smiled brightly, then returned to their own conversation. Hermione's smiled dropped, and turned to a sneer. Hermione wasn't a big fan of some of the girls at Hogwarts. She was quite content spending time with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

The game began quickly, with Gryffindor earning a goal. Hermione attempted to pay attention, but it was really hard. She wasn't much of a fan of this sport, and really didn't even enjoy Muggle sports. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she gave up. Pushing her way through people, Hermione left the stall and quickly hurried back into the school. She walked down the empty corridors, listening to the silence around her. Hopefully, Harry, Ron, and Ginny would not care that she had missed most of the game. They all knew how she felt about Quidditch.

Without realizing it, Hermione stood outside the library. She entered the large room, which was like a safe haven for her. The front part of the library was pretty filled, most with the younger grades, but, as Hermione walked deeper into the library, the tables emptied. Hermione walked over to one of the bookshelves, randomly grabbed a book, and took a seat. She began reading about magical herbs that unaware Muggles used everyday.

About ten minutes into her reading, Hermione felt someone seated next to her, mostly because the tiny hairs on her arm had raised. Looking up, she saw that Draco was reading a book.

"Shit, you scared me," Hermione said, putting her hand against her chest. "Are you stalking me?"

"I didn't know Head Girls were allowed to swear," Draco said, not looking up from his book.

"You didn't answer my question."

Draco lifted his gaze and looked straight at Hermione. "I saw you sitting here. I didn't want to sit alone, and I didn't want to sit with any of the children in the front. I figured sharing a bathroom with you gave me the right to sit next to you."

"Where's Blaise?"

"Snogging some girl in a broom closet, probably," Draco said, shrugging nonchalant. "Why aren't you at the Quidditch game?"

"I'm not a big fan of Quidditch. Why did you decide to come to the library?"

"I dunno. Nothing else to do, I guess. Also, when I saw you in here, I just knew I had to come see you. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, you're so considerate," Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione stood, and returned her book to its shelf. She walked farther into the library, if only to distance herself from Draco. Of course, it didn't work, and he followed her.

"Don't you have some first years to torture, or something?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, no. I filled my quota today, early this morning, so the rest of my day is free."

Hermione and Draco had walked so far back that the noise from the other students in the library could not be heard. It was also a lot darker back where they were. Hermione turned around, and noticed how close she and Draco were, and how small the aisles between the shelves had gotten.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I think maybe I should get back to the game." She attempted to pass by Draco, but he stepped in front of her, and her face met his chest.

Raising her gaze, Hermione couldn't really tell what his eyes were saying. They were just looking deeply into Hermione's eyes. She felt her breath quicken, and noticed that his eyes had turned a shade darker.

Draco wasn't sure why he had stopped Hermione from passing. Maybe he wanted to screw with her head. Maybe he hadn't slept enough the night before. Maybe his testosterone was in overload.

Suddenly, Draco's hand was lifted from his side, not from him doing so, and slowly moved towards Hermione's face. She didn't even flinch as he curled her hair behind her hair, and cradled the side of her face in his hand. His other hand came up, and he held her face in his hand. Leaning forward, he pulled her face closer to his, and noticed that Hermione did not resist, and even moved closer to him. Suddenly, their lips were touching. Soft, hesitant, with slight movement. Neither were really sure how smart this kiss was, and so they were careful with their movements.

Hermione placed one hand on Draco's shoulder, and, tired at how slowly things were moving, quickened the pace. Draco happily obliged, and opened his mouth partially. Hermione followed suit, and Draco lightly touched his tongue against hers. They stood like that for a few moments, things getting hotter by the second, until Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"What--?" was all Draco got about before Hermione pushed past him, and rushed out of the library. He leaned against on the bookshelves, watching her retreating figure, gently stroking his lips. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to kiss Hermione, and was having mixed feelings about it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I have no idea why my reviewers aren't giving me ideas. It makes me really sad, actually. I have difficulties finishing this stories w/o help from reviewers, so, if I don't get more ideas, I may not be able to finish this story. And, yes, I am threatening you. I really need some ideas!!! Please!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione hurried down the empty corridor, brushing away the tears. She could not believe she had just snogged with Draco Malfoy, her arch nemesis, not to mention the fact that she had a boyfriend! Hermione slowed to a walk when she came into view of the portrait, and attempted to compose herself. She didn't want anyone to find out about what happened in the library, and she was sure that Allegra might be able to tell that something was up. She wiped the rest of the tears away, adjusted her shirt and hair, raised her chin up half an inch, and began walking towards the portrait.

"Hey, Hermione," Allegra said, smiling, when she saw the girl. "I didn't think you would be back this early." The mermaid studied the witch for a moment. "Is something wrong? Your eyes look a little, I dunno."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said, putting on a weak smile, and sniffling. "I just, um, stubbed my toe, and it really hurts. Can I, um, get in?"

Allegra opened the portrait door, a concerned look on her face. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks," Hermione said. She entered the common room, made sure the portrait door was firmly shut, then collapsed on one of the couches, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe she had cheated on Harry, especially so early in their relationship. She loved Harry! And she was such a slut!

_Calm down, Hermione,_ a voice in her head said soothingly. _It was one simple kiss. You know what could happen if you told Harry. You're not used to being in a relationship, and you acted without thinking. Maybe, after you have left Hogwarts, and you are still with Harry, you can tell him about Malfoy. Before that, though, it would not be best to tell him. _

Hermione sighed, and sat properly upright on the couch. She knew the voice in her head was right. Even though she felt bad about what she had done, the repercussions from telling Harry would be much worse than how she was feeling now. Her only dilemma was Draco. Hermione didn't think he would be affected in any way if it got out that they had kissed, at least, not as bad as her. She had to find him, and, somehow, convince him not to tell anyone.

Hermione stood and hurried to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Hermione knew that Harry still had the Marauder's Map. All she had to do was _accio _it to her, and she could find Draco. She just hoped Harry hadn't placed some spell on the map that protected it from other spells.

Hermione stood in the middle of the common room with her wand, and said the phrase, "_Accio _Marauder's Map." It took the spell about a minute to work, as the map was in another part of the castle, probably hidden under some clothes in Harry's trunk, but it came quick enough. Hermione opened the parchment, taped her wand against it, and said the now committed to memory phrase, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

The parchment filled with the familiar drawing of Hogwarts. Hermione closed her eyes and waited a few moments about continuing. She felt horrible about taking the map from Harry, and even worse for using it. She knew, though, what would happen if she did not use it.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began looking for Draco. She saw that he was headed back to the Slytherin dungeons, probably because of Ginny's spell. She noted that he was closer to the library than to the dungeons, and assumed that he had waited some time before leaving. After a quick calculation, she saw that she could get to Draco before he reached the dungeons if she ran, and could make it back to the Head's common room before the Quidditch game was over.

Muttering, "_Mischief managed_," the map disappeared. She slipped the map into her back pocket, and hurried out of the common room. She told Allegra she would be back in time for the party, and ran down the corridor, hoping she would be able to reach Draco in time.

After about ten minutes, Hermione began to lose hope, when she turned the corner and saw him standing there. His back was turned, and it looked like he was talking to someone, but Hermione barely noticed.

"Malfoy!" she called out, walking towards him. He turned around, and Hermione slowed her movements when she saw that he had been talking to Blaise. It was hard enough that she had to talk to him about the kiss, but Blaise being anywhere near the two would make it disastrous.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Blaise said, smirking. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Hermione blew out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Obviously, Draco hadn't told Blaise about the kiss, because Blaise would've taken the opportunity and brought up the kiss.

Hermione turned to Draco, and lowered her voice. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Are you avoiding me, Granger?" Blaise asked.

Draco turned to his friend. "I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Blaise looked surprised at this, but left the two alone. He couldn't leave, though, without bowing deeply. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing, and looked down. Blaise could always make a situation light and airy.

Hermione and Draco moved from the middle of the corridor to one of the empty classrooms. Hermione was a little unsure about being in an empty room with Draco, but assumed he felt the same way about the kiss, that it was a mistake, and just wanted to forget about it.

The two students faced each other, and neither spoke for several moments. They were about a foot apart, and Hermione planned on keeping it that way. Hermione cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it.

"I didn't tell Blaise about the kiss," he said. "If that is what you are wondering. I did think about it, about telling someone, because I knew how it would affect your relationship with Potter. A few years ago, I would have told half the school before I made it back to the common room. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I have gotten to know you over these past few weeks, and I think I can spare a few moments of my enjoyment for your relationship. Once we leave this room, we never have to speak of the kiss again, and I will never bring it up again. Agreed?" Draco stuck out his hand.

Hermione looked down at it. She had never once thought how easy this could be. She thought she would either have to threaten or bribe Draco to keep him quiet; this was odd behavior for him. Hermione didn't care, though. She was happy that he had agreed without any prodding from her.

Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled him into a hug. Draco was a little shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around the girl's waist anyway. They stood like that for several seconds, no movement, before Hermione pulled away. She looked up at Draco, smiling.

"Thank you, so much," she said. "I have to go. We can talk later, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, she hurried out of the classroom. Draco stayed in the room for several more moments, before walking towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco wasn't sure what had made him say his little speech. He wasn't sure if he completely believed in what he said. He didn't want to hurt Hermione; that was true. He had started liking the girl, if only in friend terms. He wasn't sure if he didn't want to bring the kiss up again. Who was he kidding. Not only did he want to bring it up, he wanted a repeat performance. Hermione could kiss. Really well. Draco hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. He figured Hermione would never kiss him again, but that wouldn't stop him from thinking about it. And, hopefully, maybe she would do it again.

* * *

**I know it is a little short, but I'm not sure where to go from here. Please give me ideas, or else I won't be able to update for a while. I think I am going to go to bed now. Good night. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and, like, her publishing company, and maybe Warner Bros., I'm not totally sure.**

**Author's Note: I am very surprised at how well threatening you guys worked. I'm not going to threaten you in this chapter, I'm just going to thank everyone who gave me ideas, and hope I get more. All of the ideas I was given will probably be used at some point in this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!**

**Chapter Nine**

Draco stayed in the empty classroom about ten minutes after Hermione left. Then, the spell that had been unknowingly cast on him forced him to leave the room. He began walking to the Slytherin common room, and thinking about Hermione.

Ever since school started, and the two students had been giving the job of Head Boy and Girl, Draco had been feeling an odd attraction to Hermione. At first, he assumed it was because of her appearance. The only reason any male at Hogwarts could not be attracted to Hermione was if he was dead (or, well, gay).

Over the last few days, though, especially as Hermione and Harry's relationship progressed, Draco had started noticing more. He started wanting to be in the room whenever Hermione was, talk to her whenever he was lonely or bored, be as close to her as Harry was.

Once Draco realized how close he wanted to be to Hermione, he began to wonder if his feelings were stronger than he thought. And then he began to wonder if she felt that way about him. He didn't think he had a _crush _on Hermione, or _fancied _her, or anything, just a sense of wanting to be around her, and a sense of wanting to have her in his life for a while.

As he thought about the kiss, Draco began to realize that he had meant to do what he did. At least, his subconscious did. He felt this way, because he wanted to kiss Hermione again and again and again, until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

And he didn't want to _only _kiss her. He wanted to have conversations with her, he wanted to cuddle with her, he wanted to make her happy. He had never felt that way about a girl before, and it scared him. He wasn't sure what to label this feeling. He definitely didn't think love, as love was too strong an emotion to even think about having. He finally settled on attraction. That was it; he was _attracted _to Hermione. He felt much better after realizing this, and figured he could handle talking to Blaise, or anyone else who got in his way. About fifteen minutes before, anyone who tried to talk to him, he would have blasted away with a simple spell.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, and, after a quick glance, walked over to Blaise, who was slouched on one of the couches, staring into space. Draco plopped down next to his friend, neither speaking.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, Blaise turned to Draco. "I find Granger extremely attractive, and wondered if you thought she would let me make a move on her."

Draco was silent for a few moments. He was completely stunned. He had noticed that Blaise flirted with Hermione a lot, whenever he was around her, actually, but Draco knew Blaise was like that with every female he meant. Blaise was very charming, and a bit of a player. Draco just hadn't thought that he _liked _Hermione. He was so worried about his own feelings for the girl, he didn't even imagine anyone else would like her like that.

Draco wasn't sure how to respond. If he told Blaise that he thought it wasn't a good idea to make a move, Blaise might assume that he liked Hermione. Draco was just accepting that fact that he liked Hermione; he wasn't ready for anybody else to know. On the other hand, if he made it seem like Hermione had feelings for Blaise, in any way, Blaise would jump at the chance.

"Hello? Dude?" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Anyone home?"

Draco mentally shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Sorry," he said. "What was the question again?"

Blaise sighed, exasperated. "Do you think Hermione would respond if I made a move on her?"

"Well, she probably wouldn't respond, because of Potter. Hermione seems like she would be a faithful girlfriend."

Blaise thought for a moment. "You are probably right. Of course, I could convince her to break up with him."

Draco smirked involuntarily. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I dunno. I've been told, though, that I am very convincing and persuasive, and I imagine that I will be able break them up."

Draco thought for a moment. He was pretty sure that Hermione liked him more than Blaise, and, if she split from Harry, he would have a better chance of dating her that Blaise.

"I think if you believe that you can break them up," he said, "then you should go for it. I do doubt, though, that you can make it work."

Blaise smirked, and leaned back in his seat. "Fantastic."

Draco hoped he hadn't started something horrible.

* * *

**Okay, I know it has been awhile and that this is really short, but I could not think of anything else to put, and am not sure how I will write the party scene. Please give me more ideas. I may wait a little bit before I begin the next chapter, but I will write it, probably before Halloween. Thanks to all my reviewers!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Poo.**

**Author's Note: I sort of have an idea about where I am taking this, but I'm not 100 percent sure. I still want ideas, but I may not use **_**all **_**of them. Hopefully, this will be the chapter with the party. Heehee.**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione entered her common room with a smile on her face. This was quite a different expression from what had been only twenty minutes earlier.

Hermione had stopped off at the Quidditch game, and saw that Gryffindor had won. Back in the common room, she waved her wand, transforming the room. The lights were dimmed, balloons and streamers appeared, food and drinks were situated in one corner, a music station in another, and all the couches and tables were shoved against the walls and out of the way. It had been decided earlier that one of the sixth years, a friend of Ginny's, would control the music, so Hermione slipped in a popular CD, just until Ginny's friend arrived. Before she turned up the volume, though, she cast a soundproofing spell on the room, so anyone walking outside the room would not hear them.

After the room was situated, Hermione headed to one of the couches, with the thought of Draco on her mind. She was interrupted, though, by the sound of doorbell. It was the sound that Allegra was to make that alerted Hermione of the first guests.

Hermione walked over to the portrait door, forgetting about Draco.

The first bout of guests included some younger students, but, about ten minutes later, the entire Quidditch team arrived, cheering loudly. Somehow, a bottle of fire whiskey appeared on the drinks table, and Hermione noticed that the noise level rose an octave. She was too preoccupied congratulating her friends, though.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Hermione cried, pulling Ginny into a hug. She moved onto Ron. "And I am so sorry I didn't stay for the entire game."

Harry looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean, you didn't stay?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I'm very sorry, but you know Quidditch bores me to death. I totally respect your enthusiasm towards the game, but I just don't get it. Don't be mad at me."

Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss, and Ginny and Ron discreetly left the two alone. "How could I ever be mad at you?" Harry asked, smiling. "What did you do, though? During the game?"

"Um," Hermione looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I just went to the library, did a little reading."

Harry snaked his hands around her waist. He gave her another kiss, longer this time, but much sweeter. "I love how smart you are. Want something to drink?"

Hermione nodded. She headed towards Ginny while Harry moved over to the drinks. He randomly grabbed two cups of punch, and walked back over to Hermione.

"Sorry I didn't get you something to drink, Ginny," Harry said sheepishly, as he handed his girlfriend a cup.

"It's okay," Ginny said, smirking. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "Seamus, sweetie, can you come here for a second?"

As Seamus walked over to the trio, Harry and Hermione turned to each other and mouthed, "_Seamus? Sweetie?!_"

Seamus Finnegan slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulder, and pecked her cheek. Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione. "Seamus and I are dating." Ginny smiled at Seamus, but Hermione was shocked. This was Ginny's third boyfriend since school started.

"Seamus, can you go get me a drink?" Ginny asked. Seamus nodded, and walked to the drinks.

Hermione turned to Harry and lowered her voice. "I need to talk to Ginny about something, I'll meet you on a couch?" Harry nodded, and quickly left the two alone.

"Gin, can I talk to you about something?" Hermione stepped closer to the girl.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm not really sure how to phrase this. Um, I've noticed that you seem to be going through boyfriends rather…quickly."

Ginny squinted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just that, I think you should wait at least a week before pouncing on another guy."

"Maybe I like having many boyfriends," Ginny said defiantly. "Maybe I'm just playing the field. _Maybe _it's none of your business."

"Ginny, don't be like that. I'm just thinking about what's right for you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, _Hermione_." Ginny spun on her heel and stalked away from her friend.

Hermione stood there, stunned, for a few moments. She couldn't tell when the conversation had turned sour. Suddenly, though, Hermione could tell that she was going to piss off Ginny. Hermione had tried to calm things down, but everything just spiraled out of control.

Hermione didn't notice that Harry had joined her until he placed his hand on her shoulder, jostling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, confused for a moment, wondering what had happened.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

She looked up at him. "Ginny hates me," she said breathlessly. "She absolutely hates me."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, with a half smile. "How could anyone be mad at someone as sweet and…sexy as you." As Harry said this, he ran his hands through Hermione's hair.

"Harry, I'm being serious." She pulled his hands away. "I…_implied _that I thought she was rather…slutty, what with all her boyfriends. I mean, I never came out with that word, or anything, but, she's, like, had three boyfriends in the past month. Three boyfriends! That's more than I have had in my entire life! And she's younger than me!" Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye. "Tell me, please, truthfully: Was I in the wrong?"

Harry thought about his for a moment. "I do agree that Ginny has had a lot of boyfriends, but I think you could've approached the situation better. During a party, after she just won a Quidditch match, probably wasn't the best time."

"You're right," Hermione said, sighing. "I just don't know how to make it up to her. You know how stubborn Ginny is. She probably won't even listen to me."

"Hermione, sweetie, just let her calm down. Talk to her tomorrow, after she's slept a little. I know it's totally cliché, but she will be more reasonably tomorrow. Trust me. Just have fun tonight. Let loose. You deserve it."

Hermione sighed and smiled up at Harry. "How come you always know the right thing to say?"

"It's a gift." Harry slipped his hand around Hermione's shoulder, and led her over to the center of the room. "Dance with me, please."

Hermione sighed, but wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and began moving her hips in beat with the music. Soon, they were really into it, gyrating together, barely noticing the rest of the room. Harry had his head buried in Hermione's hair, and Hermione had pressed her head against his chest, breathing in his scent.

Surprisingly, the party flew by, students getting more drunk by the hour. Soon, it was time for everyone to leave, because Draco was heading back from Slytherin.

Hermione and Ron were leading people out the door, thanking them for coming, and promising to have a repeat party. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny leave, but she didn't see her in the room. Hermione also didn't see Harry. She didn't _think _he would leave without saying goodbye, but Hermione wasn't totally sure. It was pretty late, and Harry did just help win a Quidditch game. It would be totally understandable if he didn't stick around, and she wouldn't be upset.

Little did Hermione know, Harry was in the bathroom, thinking hard. During the Quidditch game, Harry had gotten an urge to tell Hermione that he loved her. He wasn't sure what compelled him to want to do so, but he knew that he had to. He figured if he waited until everyone left the party, he could tell her. He knew he would have to tell her before Draco got back to the room, or else it would be totally uncomfortable.

Hermione plopped down on one of the couches, and pulled out her wand. Muttering an enchantment, the room was transformed back into its original look. Hermione leaned back against the seat, and stared at the ceiling.

So many things had happened to her over the past weeks. Hermione had never thought that she could change in so little time. Most of the events were happy, but a few, like fighting with Ginny and kissing Draco, hadn't been too good. Hermione hoped these weeks wouldn't affect the rest of the year.

The opening of the portrait door startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She sat up, and stared into the face of Draco. He looked apologetic.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I wake you?"

Hermione sat up fully. "No," she said. "I was just…thinking."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to head to bed, I guess."

"Wait," Hermione said. Draco stopped. "Come sit with me. I want to talk." Hermione patted the couch next to her. Draco hesitated, but sat next to her anyway, subtly keeping some space between the two. He had promised himself he was not going to have a repeat of their kiss, no matter how much he wanted to.

In the bathroom, Harry had prepared upon entering the common room seconds before Draco entered. Of course, he knew he would have to wait. That didn't stop him from keeping the door open partially, if only to see how Hermione acted around Draco. Harry knew that Hermione felt he was a prick, but he wasn't sure how she acted around her dorm mate behind close doors.

"I just want to apologize about the…incident," Draco said. "I feel bad about it, and I know that it probably affected you negatively."

"It's okay," Hermione said, smiling reassuringly. "I've calmed down a bit. And I spent some time thinking about my relationship with Harry. I…feel strongly about him, and don't want to do anything to hurt that."

_What incident?_ Harry thought, confused. _What are they talking about?_

"Well, you know," Draco said, smirking, "You are a great kisser. Apparently, Potter's taught you some good."

_Kissing? Did they…KISS! _Harry was very upset at this revelation, but waited. He wanted to see how Hermione reacted to Draco.

Hermione smacked his arm. "Shut up. I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"Maybe I lied."

"Maybe."

This entire time, the two of them had been getting closer, their smiles widening. Suddenly, Draco dropped his gaze to Hermione's lips. Hermione saw this, and involuntary looked at his lips.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, leaning in close.

"You said my--" Hermione didn't get the word _name _out, because Draco's lips crashed down on hers. Harry gasped, but kept silent. He felt so betrayed, yet, oddly, needed to see how far this went, how much she would betray them.

Mixed emotions were running through Hermione. She felt like she wanted this, because he was so good at kissing, yet she knew that it was wrong. Hermione knew that this could only end badly.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this didn't end that well. I like the last little paragraph, but the stuff leading up to it, not so much. It's just late, and I really needed to get this out, so there you go. Other chapter will be coming your way soon. Please give me ideas!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this plot (I hope) does.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so, a lot of people felt bad for Harry, but I promise, he and Hermione will make up, and he may even start dating Ginny, I'm not positive or anything. But I had to hurt him to keep the story interesting and rolling. I apologize to Harry, and anyone who felt bad for him.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Hermione entered the Great Hall, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The night before, Hermione had pushed Draco away, and had told him that this was a mistake, and that she just needed to be alone. Hermione then locked herself in her room. About ten minutes later, Draco did the same.

Unbeknownst to the two, Harry quietly opened the door of the bathroom, and rushed out of the common room. He tried not to let the tears fall, and couldn't look Allegra in the eye. She was about to stop him, but, after getting a glimpse of his face, shut her mouth. Harry ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, and quietly went up to his bed. He lay awake for about an hour, thinking about Hermione, and how she had betrayed him. He fell asleep as the tears dried on his cheeks.

Hermione slid in next to Harry, and leaned in to give him a kiss. He turned his head a fraction of an inch, and she touched his cheek instead. Hermione thought this was a little cold, but figured he didn't want to gross out Ron, or anything. Hermione noticed that Ginny was not at the table, and this saddened her.

"Hermione, can we go talk out in the corridor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Um, sure." Hermione looked at Ron, to see if he knew what Harry wanted to talk about, but he was staring down at his plate.

Hermione stood, and followed her boyfriend out of the Great Hall. A few people glanced in their direction, but no one really paid much attention. Draco, however, couldn't keep his eyes of the two of them. Even though last night had been wonderful (what with kissing Hermione _twice_), he had to admit to himself that it was a mistake. If Hermione decided to stick with Harry, then their friendship could be completely ruined. And Draco liked being Hermione's friend. Of course, he would rather Hermione wanted to make out with him on a daily basis, but he was willing to wait for her to come around.

Harry led Hermione down the corridor for a while, without saying anything. This worried Hermione. Normally, he was very talkative. She almost ran into him as he stopped suddenly, and faced her.

"Hermione, is there anything going on between you and Draco Malfoy?" This question surprised Hermione.

"W-well, no," she stuttered, not looking him in the face. "I mean, we've become better friends, and all, but…"

"Then why were you kissing him last night, after the party?" When Hermione didn't respond, Harry continued. "I mean, you don't make out with Ron like that, right? Unless, of course, you like Malfoy more that a friend. Is that true?"

"No, Harry, of course--" Hermione was interrupted by Harry, who was obviously pissed.

"How can you so blatantly say that you don't have feelings for him?!" Harry cried, throwing his arms into the air. "I saw you kiss him last night, I saw the way you looked at him! I don't mind the fact that you like him, even though, for the past six years, we have hated him. I just hate that you lied to me, and cheated on me. How would you feel if I began making out with some random girl?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, really." Hermione kept her gaze down, embarrassed and ashamed. "I never meant to hurt you."

Harry lowered his voice. "If you didn't mean to hurt me, than why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know--"

"Whatever." Harry held up a hand to stop her. "Please. I just need a little space. And maybe, hopefully, someday, we can be friends again." Harry began to walk away, but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"You're not going to say anything, right? I know it's a lot to ask, but you have to realize how people would react, if they knew that, you know…Just, please. We were friends before this, right? You still care about me, right?"

Harry took a deep breath, but didn't turn around. "I did tell Ron this morning, but no one else will know. How you can even question if I still care about you, that upsets me. But I just need a little space. I hope you can give me at least that."

"I will, Harry. Don't worry about that." Harry continued his walk back to the Great Hall.

Hermione stood in the corridor for a few more moments, thinking. It was impossible for her to even comprehend that she and Harry were broken up. She had enjoyed being his girlfriend, and wasn't sure if she could go back to life before that. What she knew, though, was that she did not want to go to classes. She knew it was wrong, but she turned around, and ran back the Head's Dormitory. Entering the common room, she took long strides to her room, stripped down and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, and climbed into bed. She didn't give the fact that she was skipping all her classes a second thought, and was asleep.

After classes were over, Ginny was seen walking to the Head's dormitory, a worried look on her face. She hadn't seen Hermione all day, but had seen the way Harry acted. He had seemed very sullen, and Ron seemed to be feeding off of this vibe, making them both look very depressed. Ginny's first thought was that something was wrong with Hermione. Even though she was extremely upset with the girl, Ginny was concerned. They were still friends, and Ginny wanted to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Hey, Ginny," Allegra greeted the girl, a smile on her face. It faded, though, once she saw Ginny's expression. "Oh, my god, is everyone at this school depressed? Or, like, is this dorm haunted, or something? Should I be worried?"

Ginny wondered what the mermaid was talking about, but mentally shook her head. She was here about Hermione, and could worry about what Allegra did during her off time later.

"Is Hermione in there?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the door.

"Um, I think so," Allegra said. "I mean, I hear someone moving around in there occasionally. Of course, if those rumors about Hermione are true, I have no idea why she would be skipping school."

"Is it okay if I talk to her? I just want to make sure she is okay."

Allegra hesitated. "I really shouldn't let you…but if something is wrong with Hermione, then she needs someone to talk to." The portrait door swung open, and Ginny began to walk through it, a smile on her face. "Just remember, you got in here on your own, okay?" Ginny nodded, and Allegra closed the door after her.

Once inside, Ginny did a quick look-over, and deduced that Draco had not yet returned to the room. She knew this gave her a few minutes to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

Ginny knocked lightly on Hermione's bedroom door. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

There was some rustling from inside the room, and the door swung open, revealing Hermione, dressed in her pajamas, her hair in tangles, her makeup smudged and tear-stains on her cheeks. Without thinking, Ginny wrapped her arms around the girl, and held her tightly. Hermione returned the hug, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I am so sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, her voice muffled.

"I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't've gotten so upset. You're my best friend, and I value your opinion." 

"But I was so mean!"

"Look, I forgive you," Ginny said, pulling back from Hermione, "and you forgive me. We have made up, and are now the best of friends. Now please, tell me what is up with you and Harry." Those words caused another wave of tears, and Ginny pulled Hermione back into a hug. Obviously, this was going to take a while.

"How could you kiss Draco?!" Ginny cried for the umpteenth time. "I don't want to seem mean, or anything, but did you not realize how…_idiotic _that was?"

Hermione sighed. "Look, I understand that, Ginny. It was a huge mistake, and I hate the fact that we did it. But right now, I need you to reassure me that everything is going to be okay. I know, I know, totally cliché, but at this moment, that is all I need. Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny smiled slyly. "But I still can't believe you kissed him. I _knew _there was something going on between the two of you. But what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno," Hermione said, covering her face with her hands. "Obviously, nothing more can come of the kiss, because it would be too weird, and it would be a major insult to Harry. But how can we possibly live in the same dorm together, with this hanging over us? The tension could, like, be cut with a knife, or something."

"I'm not sure what you are going to do. But at least Harry isn't going to say anything. Life would be a lot worse if he told a Gryffindor. I mean, you made out with a Slytherin! That's, like, revealing information with the enemy in a war, or something."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better, just so you know."

"I try," Ginny said, smirking.

"I am very happy that he isn't going to tell anyone. I would probably die. I still can't believe how I made out with a Slytherin! Who is also Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! The guy who, for the last few years, has made my life miserable, and who I have hated for just as long. How did we get to this point?"

"Well, you are incredibly hot, so Draco was drawn to you for your looks, but he also got to know you really well. If I, like, didn't fancy guys, I would totally want to date you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Gin. But how did I start to like him?"

"Pretty much for the same reason. Draco is astonishingly hot, but he also has a great personality. The only reason I haven't jumped his bones is 'cause I know much he likes you. If I didn't think he liked you, I'd be all over that like…Lavender and Parvati on a makeup sale."

Hermione giggled. She began to speak, but shut her mouth when she heard the portrait door open, and male voices. She quieted down Ginny, and motioned the girl to follow her. They tiptoed over to the door, which was open a bit, and leaned in. Draco and Blaise had entered the common room, and were settling themselves on couches. Hermione was about to return to the bed, but Ginny stopped her.

"Let's see what they have to say," Ginny whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, but joined the girl.

"So where's Hermione?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"Uh, I dunno," Draco mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. "She's probably hanging out with Potter."

"Bastard," Blaise muttered. "Well, this will give us an opportunity to talk about…you know."

"Oh. Right. When are you planning on doing it?"

"Not sure. I want to do it soon, but how am I going to break them up?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. What were they talking about?

"She'll probably be back here in a little bit. You can ask her then."

"What if she says no?"

"What about your excellent persuasion skills?"

Understanding clicked in both the girls' heads at the same time. Blaise wanted to ask out Hermione!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine…maybe…totally kidding, btw.**

**Author's Note: Here is the next wonderful chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Also, magicrystalina, congrats on being the one hundredth review, but what does it matter what color Blaise's skin is? Not to be rude, or anything. Of course, I always imagined him as, like, Italian, or something, with, like, olive skin. Or, maybe, a Roman god, you know, really hot and with strong features and stuff. His hair was always really dark, practically black, though. At least in my opinion. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione and Ginny sat in silence, stunned. They couldn't believe what they had just realized. Hermione was most shocked. Yeah, Blaise flirted with her, but she knew he was like that with any female he met. She didn't think she was any different.

Ginny leaned in close to Hermione. "How do I get out of here?" she asked, whispering.

This caused a laugh out Hermione, that she was forced to muffle. "I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "Do we wait for Blaise to leave?"

"How about this." Ginny stood and pushed open the bedroom door. She strutted halfway across the common room, then looked back at the door. "Hermione, you coming?"

Hermione meekly followed after Ginny, keeping her head down. Ginny smiled at the two friends. "Hello, boys. How are you?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged glances. "Were you guys listening to us?" Blaise asked.

"Of course not," Ginny said, before Hermione could think of a reply. "Why do you care if we were listening to you? Were you talking about something important?"

"Of course not," Blaise said, standing. To Draco, he said, "I'm gonna head back. We can continue talking about…you know, later."

"Let's walk together." Ginny linked arms with Blaise, and led him to the portrait door. She looked over her shoulder at Hermione, and winked. "See you later."

Hermione and Draco stayed silent until Ginny and Blaise had left the room. Things were still really uncomfortable between them, and Hermione wasn't sure how they were going to act around each other.

"So what were you and Blaise talking about?"

Draco blanked for a moment. He obviously wasn't going to tell her that Blaise wanted to ask her out. That went against everything he had learned to do whenever he had a crush on a girl. "We were just talking about...guy stuff. You know. Cars. Sports. Breasts."

Hermione smiled and glanced down. Even though Draco was part of the reason that she had broken up with her boyfriend, she couldn't help admit that he was funny.

Hermione started to walk over to the bathroom, and said, "I'm going to go take a bath." Glancing over her shoulder at Draco, she added slyly, "No peeking."

Draco smirked and watched Hermione enter the bathroom. He sat back down, and stared at the fireplace, which hadn't been used since they had gotten to Hogwarts. Pulling out his wand, Draco muttered a simple spell, and soon a fire was brewing.

He sat in front of the fireplace, thinking, while Hermione took her bath. He was in the same position as she came out of the bathroom, wearing silk bottoms and a tank top, and a blue robe cut at the middle of her thighs. Her hair ways wet, and she was holding a brush and hair tie.

"Oh, thank god," Hermione said, plopping down next to Draco. "I was so worried my hair would have to dry while I was asleep. That is so not good for my tips. You know, split ends and what not."

Hermione began brushing out her hair, and Draco attempted to remain composed. This was the closest they had been since the kiss, and his body knew this. _Really _knew this.

Hermione finished her grooming, and pulled her only slightly damp hair into a high ponytail. She leaned back against the seat, and stared into the fire. After a few seconds, she spoke. "Harry and I broke up." Draco looked over in shock, but Hermione didn't look up. "It was about the kiss. I don't blame you, or anything, because you didn't, like, force me to do it. And Harry is going to keep it a secret. I mean, he already told Ron, so you may want to make sure you don't ever walk alone, or after dark. It may not be very safe." Draco smirked, but didn't interrupt the girl. "I enjoy being your friend, and I do not want what happened to ruin our friendship." Finally, Hermione looked at him. "So, are you willing to forget about the kiss, and remain my friend?"

Draco looked at Hermione for a few moments, then finally nodded his head. A smile broke out on Hermione's face, and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He was still for a moment, then relaxed. Hermione pulled away suddenly.

"Wait, is this uncomfortable for you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Draco smirked. "Of course not. Why should it be a problem?" He turned back around and looked at the fireplace, casually swinging his arm around the back of the couch, not touching Hermione. She, however, had a feeling that the craziness of the year wasn't even close to being over.

* * *

While Hermione was bathing and making up with Draco, Ginny and Blaise were leisurely walking down the hallway. Blaise was worried that Ginny and Hermione had heard what he and Draco had been talking about, and he was worried that Draco was making a move on Hermione, even though he knew that Blaise had feelings for her.

"So Blaise, when are you going to ask Hermione out?"

Blaise groaned and dropped his head. "You guys heard?"

"Loud and clear." Ginny smirked. "Who knew the bad ass of Slytherin has the hots for the Gryffindor princess. Doesn't really sound right?"

"Did, uh, Hermione say, um, anything, about...you know?"

"Not really," Ginny said. "She wasn't really given an opportunity to say anything, since I forced her out of the room. I'm going to assume that you know she and Harry are broken up, right?"

"I'd heard some rumors, yes, but I wasn't sure if they were valid. Of course, now nothing is going to stop me from asking her out." _Except maybe Draco_, he said to himself.

"I'm not sure if that is the greatest idea. I mean, she's really hurt right know, and the breakup really hurt her. You could just be the rebound guy. Do you really want that?"

"It's better than nothing. Look, how do you know that she isn't over Potter already? She's never had a serious boyfriend before, right? Maybe she heals quickly."

Ginny sighed. "Obviously, I'm not going to be able to convince you that asking her out is a bad idea, so, I'll give you a little advice. Go easy on her. Make sure you give her some space, and be nice to her. You are definitely not the same as Harry, and that is all she is used to. Try to _ease _her into that change."

Blaise smirked. "So I have your blessings?"

"As much as I think I may regret this, yes."

The two stopped in front of the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny turned to Blaise, and smiled sincerely for the first time since going on their walk. "I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow, and tell her about this conversation. Have a good night." Ginny turned around and Blaise watched her walk to into the tower, then he walked down to the Slytherin dungeons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This plot is mine, but I don't own anything else pertaining to Harry Potter, save for the books and movies I have in my bedroom.**

**Author's Note: So, a lot of people were upset that Hermione and Blaise will probably get together, but don't worry. This story is Hermione/Draco, so they will end up together, and the may even get together soon. Who knows? Also, I read all of my story today, like, on the website, and I have to say it's pretty good. Plus, I'm kind of crazy. I really have no idea how I come up with these kinds of things. I love to read, so maybe I just get it from there. Maybe I remember everything I read for future use. Not totally sure, of course. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day, Hermione and Ginny met in the library during breakfast. Hermione wasn't in the mood to eat anywhere near Harry, as there would be a lot of tension, and Ginny needed to talk to the other girl about Blaise. Ginny wasn't too excited about this, because, after getting some sleep, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. However, she had promised Blaise, and she figured Hermione could make up her mind on her own. If it really wasn't a good decision, Hermione would know what to do.

Ginny slid in next to Hermione, and set her bag on the table. She pulled out two oranges and two pieces of toast, and handed one of each to Hermione. The two discreetly ate the food as they began talking.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny said slowly. Hermione looked up in question.

"Blaise and I had a good talk last night." When Hermione snorted, Ginny continued with a smirk. "It's true. We talked about what we overheard last night, in your room."

"What exactly did you talk about?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Blaise really likes you, and he wants to ask you out. He knows that he might only be a rebound guy, since you and Harry just broke up, but he's willing to live with that. Obviously, this shows that he really wants to be your boyfriend. Even though he can be a bit of a...bastard, I think you should give him a chance."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "So, you're saying that...you approve?"

"I know, I know," Ginny said, shaking her head sheepishly. "But I just think you should give him a chance."

Hermione smiled. "Why is it that you are trying to pair me up with Slytherins? First Draco, now Blaise. What is up?"

"I'm being serious," Ginny said, playfully smacking Hermione on her thigh. "Of course, if you still think that Draco has the hots for you, then by all means, forget Blaise and jump him."

"I don't actually know if Draco likes me."

"You guys kissed! Like, multiple times! Unless he's incredible dense, he has to like you!"

"So what are you telling me? I should go with Draco? Or with Blaise?"

"I think you should make that decision; however, Blaise has proven that he really likes you by acting on his feelings."

"Technically, Draco did that also," Hermione pointed out.

"But he hasn't come out and say that he likes you. Blaise has. Think about this: Draco has difficulties expressing his feelings. Blaise doesn't. Does that change your opinion about them?"

Hermione sighed and was silent for a minute. "Alright. I'll go out with Blaise. And if Draco wants to go out with me, then he has to prove it." 

Ginny smiled, and clasped her hands together. "Great! I was afraid Blaise would, like, kill me if you didn't say yes."

"I just need to talk to Blaise before we officially announce that we're going out. And I need _you _to find out if people think Harry and I are still going out. It would be a little awkward if Blaise and I started making out, and people didn't know that we had broken up."

"I think you guys should wait a little bit before you tell other people. I think you should let Harry calm down before you let him know about Blaise. How insulting would it be if you started going out with a Slytherin days after you two broke up."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, we'll wait. Maybe you could even possibly tell Harry about me and Blaise, you know, after we've given him some time? Maybe he'll feel better if he hears about it from you, as oppose to the rumor mill."

At that moment, the bell signaling the end of breakfast and the start of the first class of the day rang. The two girls stood, and, after giving each other a quick hug, went their separate ways.

Hermione only had a few classes with Harry, which had upset her slightly when the two were dating, but, know that they had broken up and she was considering going out with Blaise, it actually relieved her. She still had all her classes with Draco, but she would work on that.

Potions was especially hard. Harry and Ron both had that class with Hermione and Draco. Hermione had to make sure that she was distant with Draco, as she didn't want to rub her relationship with him in Harry and Ron's faces. Of course, Draco had no idea why she was being so...cold, so he just assumed she was upset with him. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, after they had completed their assignment for the day. They were now sitting in silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, not looking up from her desk. "Why would I be?"

Draco sighed, but didn't bring up the subject again. Obviously, he was going to have to question her in the privacy of their room.

The day passed by quickly. After Hermione's last class of the day, she walked along the corridors to the Head dormitory alone. Ginny had promised to bring her some food during dinner, so Hermione had wanted to change before heading to the library to meet her friend.

Suddenly, an arm reached out of one of the closets that Hermione was passing, and pulled her inside. Hermione's scream was stifled by a pair of lips crashing down on her own. Her first thought was that Harry wanted to rekindle their romance, but the lips didn't feel familiar. They did feel really good though. This person was obviously a pro at making out. Hermione felt herself responding, by moving her lips with his and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hair was cut short, which did actually narrow down who it could be.

He moved his lips away from Hermione's mouth and began kissing along her cheek, to her ear. His breath was hot as he said, "Didn't expect me, right?"

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she pushed back. "Blaise, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, reaching to Hermione and grabbing her waist. "I'm allowed to make out with my girlfriend, right?"

Hermione groaned. "Ginny talked to you, didn't she?"

"Yup." Blaise pulled Hermione flush against him and began nuzzling her neck. "And I figured this is the perfect way to start out our relationship. A little tryst in the broom closet."

Hermione attempted to untangle herself from Blaise, but the things he was doing to her neck made her melt. Harry was soft and sensual, while Blaise was hot and sultry. She wasn't use to Blaise's style of kissing, but totally understood why he was consider the sex god of Slytherin.

Hermione pulled Blaise's head back to her mouth, and ran her fingers through his hair. He forced her mouth open, and stuck his tongue in. She was a little taken aback at first, but responded by intertwining her tongue with his. He had her pushed against the wall, her back being prodded by a broom handle. One hand was on her waist, inching towards her bottom, while the other hand was holding her head up. He moved his mouth away from her mouth, and began nibbling on her earlobe. Hermione had her head thrown back, her mouth open slightly.

"Bet Potter never did this to you," Blaise whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky. He brought his hand all the way onto her bottom, and cupped it, massaging softly.

"Wait," Hermione pulled away, breathless. Blaise attempted to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

"Shit, Hermione, did anyone ever tell you what a tease you are?"

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face, no matter how small. "Even though I am really enjoying this, and am hoping for a repeat performance, I think we should take it a little slower. And I want to talk about all of this before just jumping in. I like to plan for things, and this definitely wasn't planning."

"It took planning on my part," Blaise said defensively, with the hint of a smile. "How hard do you think it was to figure out which broom closet you would pass after classes? I'm actually surprised I found the right one."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go to the Head's dormitory. It's got privacy, plus _much _more room."

Hermione opened the door of the broom closet and revealed Draco on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: So, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make a cliffhanger or not. I began thinking about how I make lots of twists and turns in my stories, but I couldn't really think of any cliffies in **_**this **_**story. So then I thought, what would be the perfect way to end this? I didn't want to continue writing for a while, and end mediocre. My first thought was to have Harry on the other side of the door, but even I'm not that cruel. My second thought was Draco, and it seems to have worked really well. The cliffhanger did exactly what it was meant to do. Yay. Also, Hermione is very out of character in this chapter, and seems to be for most of the story. I just wanted to warn you, so be prepared. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

After classes, Draco was walking down the corridor to the Head's dormitory. He wasn't in the mood for dinner, and didn't want to deal with anyone. He wanted to talk to Hermione.

He needed to know why she had gotten upset with him so suddenly. He had thought they had ended on a happy note the day before. She had at least been cordial to him that morning, before breakfast. But for some reason, she had been really aloof the rest of the day. He didn't know what he had done, but whatever it was, he wanted to fix it, and fast.

He hadn't even realized that he was passing in front of a closet until it was opened. He looked up uninterested, but this quickly turned to shock and surprise as he saw that it was Hermione and Blaise on the other side.

"Um, hello," he said uncomfortably. They stood in silence for a few more seconds. "I'm gonna...go now." Draco turned on his heel and continued his walk.

Hermione turned to Blaise. "Look, I should probably go talk to him. This must have been a shock."

Blaise reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. He attempted to pull her to him. "But I thought _we_ were going to go talk." He began kissing her neck again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione gently untangled herself from Blaise, and grasped his hands. "I don't think the kind of talking you want to do is the same kind of talking that I want to do. And I don't think Draco would appreciate your kind of talking, either."

Blaise smiled and sighed. "Alright. We can talk later." Blaise gave Hermione a final kiss, then walked in the opposite direction, to the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione watched him walk off, then turned around and hurried to the Head's dormitory. Entering the common room, she saw that it was empty, but could hear Draco moving around in his room. She crossed the common room in long strides, and knocked on his door.

Draco opened said door, wearing only boxers. This threw Hermione off for a second, because he was even hotter without a shirt than when he was wearing one, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Can we talk?" she asked, cocking her head.

Draco gave her a quick once-over, thinking, then held the door open a little wider. Hermione entered the room, and looked around quickly. It was pretty much the same as her room, except for green and silver, and messier. She picked herself across the room, stepping over things, before landing on the bed. She looked around some more, then smiled up at Draco.

"I see the housekeeping classes you took this summer have really helped."

"Yeah, I know," Draco said, following suit and sitting next to Hermione. "I've been...distracted this year. Haven't really had time to clean."

Hermione smiled and scooted to the head of the bed. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "Your bed feels fabulous, though. Today has just been so tiring, and this is really relaxing."

Draco was a little uncomfortable having Hermione on his bed. Her breathing had slowed, so her chest was moving up and down with each breathe. Her hands were resting on her stomach, her hair splayed out across his pillow. After watching her for a few seconds, Draco joined Hermione at the head of the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked. When she didn't respond, Draco looked over at her. Her eyes were shut, her face the look of serenity. She was asleep.

Draco got off the bed slowly and walked around to her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stood up fully and walked to the door.

"Wait," Hermione said. Draco turned around and saw that her eyes were partially open. "Don't leave. Come lay with me."

Draco wasn't sure how smart an idea this was. Obviously Hermione and Blaise were dating, and Draco didn't want to hurt his friend. On the other hand, when would he ever get another opportunity like this? While he was figuring out what to do, Hermione crawled underneath the blanket, and scooted over to make room for him. She looked up at Draco expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Draco returned the smirk and got into bed next to her. He reached over and turned off the light, then faced Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Hermione?"

"Shh." Hermione turned around so her back was facing Draco, and snuggled against him. She grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist. Her eyes slowly closed.

Draco attempted to calm down and close his eyes, but the scent from Hermione's hair was almost too much for him. He could feel himself responding to the fact that she was so close.

Hermione wasn't sure why she had crawled into Draco's bed, and why she had asked him to get in with her. She had just made out with her new boyfriend, for Merlin's sake, who also happened to be Draco's best friend. For some reason, Draco made her forget about what was going on in the real world and just let loose, and do things she wouldn't normally.

Hermione wrapped one of her legs around Draco's leg, and nestled closer to him. She felt something prodding into her back, but was too tired to consider what it might have actually been. She didn't think about what cuddling with Draco might be doing to him.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke with Draco wrapped around her, almost protectively. She was on her back, and he was practically on top of her, his arm and leg thrown across her body. It was a little stifling at first, but she relaxed and tried not to fight it.

Of course, after glancing at the magical clock on Draco's bedside table and seeing that they had fifteen minutes until classes started, she cried out and shoved Draco off of her with more strength than she thought she had. Draco grunted and flipped onto his back. Since the bed wasn't too big, and Hermione had pushed him rather far, this caused Draco to fall off the side of the bed.

"What the hell?!" he cried out from the floor, as Hermione hurried to the bathroom. His voice made her stop.

"We have fifteen minutes to get ready!" Hermione rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "Get up!"

Hermione yanked Draco up and the force caused him to run into her. He would've knocked her over had he not wrapped his arms around her and held her steady. He pulled her close to him, and nestled his face in her hair.

"Can't we just go to bed?" he mumbled. "Aren't we given, like, a sick day, or something, for being Heads?"

"No, we're not," Hermione said, pulling away from him. "Is it okay if I use the bathroom first?"

Obviously Draco wasn't going to be able to convince Hermione to stay with him. "Yeah, whatever," he said, defeated. After she left the room, he began looking for a clean uniform to wear.

Most of the day went by quickly. Hermione apologized to Ginny for not meeting her in the library, but didn't tell her that she had instead spent the night with Draco. Even though she and Ginny were really close, she didn't want to admit that she had commitment issues. It was something she was going to need to work on.

During Hermione's last class of the day, Herbology, a sixth-year came in and handed the teacher a piece of parchment. It was a note for Hermione and Draco from Dumbledore, asking them to come see him as soon as possible. The two walked down the hallway in silence, several inches apart. Things were going to be tense between them for a while.

They entered the Headmaster's office, and took their appropriate seats across from Dumbledore's desk. He, however, was not in the room. Hermione and Draco sat quietly for a few moments, waiting for him.

Finally, he came out of a door in the back of his office, that, previously, neither had noticed. He smiled at the two Head's, and sat down across from them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to be meeting with you," he said, the first thing spoken in the room since they got there. "I'm sure you both are wondering why I called you to my office, no?"

Draco and Hermione nodded, but were silent. This caused the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes to widen, and he continued. "After the success with the Yule Ball several years ago, I have decided that it would be good for the students to have a few dances a year. The first one for this year is coming up, or, at least will be coming up if all goes as planned. I was hoping to have it in October, around Halloween. That way, the dance can be themed, and it won't take too much work. Since this is your first time planning a dance at Hogwarts, I figured I'd give you something easy.

"For the next few weeks, during the Prefect meetings, I want you to be talking about the dance. Of course, your are still allowed to discuss any issues going on in the Houses, but I want the main idea to be the Halloween dance. I will have Professor McGonagall monitor a few of the meetings, just to make sure that you are on track. Also, I want the two of you to think up some ideas, and I expect to be aware of any news that goes on with the dance planning. My advice is to start planning in the next two or three Prefect meetings. If you plan for several meetings in a row, then you could probably take off a meeting or two, and discuss other important issues.

"Alright, that's it. I just needed your attention for a few minutes. Is there anything going on right now that you want to discuss?"

Hermione and Draco glanced over at each other. So much had happened since the beginning of the year, from cheating on boyfriends, to flirting excessively, to sleeping in the same bed together. They made a silent agreement to be quiet, and simultaneously said, "No."

Dumbledore smiled mischievously, and leaned back in his chair. "Good, then. You are free to return to class." He watched the two stand and leave the room, walking pretty far apart. Obviously, something interesting was going on with the Heads.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: So, I felt like I went on a major limb writing the last chapter, because Hermione was so...**_**promiscuous**_**, I guess is the correct term. Thankfully, though, everyone seemed to like this fact, probably because it added to the web that Hermione had already begun weaving. Thanks for all the positive feedback. And, don't worry, Hermione and Draco will end up together. Oh, and I need major ideas, because I am having major writer's block. That's probably why this chapter was so short. Give me ideas!!!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione and Draco began planning for the dance, things getting much more comfortable between them. She also got closer to Blaise, but they kept their relationship quiet. They weren't sure how Harry would react to the news of them dating, especially since Hermione and Harry had ended on a sour note. Soon, it was a week before the big dance. It had gotten much colder outside, so Hermione spent a lot of her time, whenever she wasn't with Blaise, in the library.

Hermione sensed someone sitting next to her, and looked up from her book. It was Harry. She was in the library, doing some homework, and hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten. It was no wonder she felt her ex-boyfriend sit at her table.

"Um, hello, Harry," she said slowly, carefully shutting her book. "What, uh, is up?"

"Ginny and I had a conversation yesterday," he began, looking down at his hands. "She told me about...you and...Zabini."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, grasping his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay, really," Harry said, giving her a small smile. "It was very shocking, finding out that you are dating...a Slytherin, but I cannot control who you date. And, even though I won't ever be more than polite to him, I accept this fact, and am not upset. If this sounds too...selfish, I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm not very good at this...talking thing, as I'm sure you can tell."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. And we don't have to tell anyone, if you'd rather that."

"That would be preferred," he said, "at least for a little while. It is kind of embarrassing for my girlfriend to ditch me for a Slytherin. It's not wrong to be self-centered about this, is it?"

Hermione shook her head playfully. "Of course not. I mean, if I were in your shoes, I would definitely want to keep my reputation in tact. Blaise and I can keep quiet for as long as needed."

Harry briefly shut his eyes. "It's going to take some getting use to you referring to Zabini as...Blaise."

"You two aren't going to constantly be fighting, right? I know you don't particularly like each other, but I am going out with him, and you are my friend. Hopefully, you will be able to get along, or at least be polite to each other."

"I'm not making any promises," Harry said, smirking, "but I'll try to be nice."

Hermione and Harry continued talking late into the night, as if nothing had changed between them. Hermione was glad that their friendship had at least been re-established some what. She knew it was going to take a lot of time and commitment before the two could go back to old times, but Hermione was just glad that they were talking.

Harry walked Hermione back to the Head's dormitory, and left her with a single hug that lasted a few seconds. She watched him walk off for a few moments, then entered the dormitory. She saw Blaise and Draco lounging on the couches, and a smile lit up her face.

"Hey, you guys," Hermione said, walking over to Blaise and climbing onto his lap. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and swung her arm around his shoulders. She looked over at Draco. "And how has your afternoon been?"

"Pretty good," he said. "Um, we should probably do some more planning tomorrow night. I'm free after dinner. How about you?"

She looked at Blaise. "You didn't have a secret, surprise dinner planned for me tomorrow, right?"

"Aw, dammit," Blaise said sarcastically, snapping his fingers. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Hermione ruffled his hair playfully. "So funny." She paused, messing with the buttons on Blaise's shirt. "Who knew I would actually be having a civilized conversation with two Slytherins? Had someone told me this, like, last year, I would have thought they were insane. Yet, here I am."

The three spent most of the night together, then, finally, Blaise stood. "I should probably get going," he said, stretching and yawning. He turned to Hermione. "I'll see you in the morning?" She smiled and nodded and gave him a quick, yet very hot kiss. Draco looked down, not necessarily out of embarrassment, more so respect, and waited for the two to be done. Hermione walked Blaise to the door, and made sure it was shut all the way after him.

She walked back over to the couch that Draco was sitting on and sat next to him. She curled her legs underneath herself, and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. "I'm so tired," she said yawning.

Draco smirked, and said, "Well, don't fall asleep, because we both remember what happened last time you got tired." Hermione chuckled, and sat up.

"You're right. We need to keep this relationship platonic. And not just because I have a boyfriend, but also because I don't think we would work out that well dating. Maybe it's are personalities, I don't know. But how about it. Friends?" She held out her hand.

Draco looked down at it. He didn't really want to be just friends with her, but he knew how much this meant to her. "Friends," he said, shaking her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the next chapter. I was thinking I should end this soon, but I have **_**no **_**idea how I'm going to do it. Please continue giving me ideas, and I will continue writing.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Headmaster Dumbledore had decided that, since the dance was on Halloween, which was a Saturday, the entire school would get the Wednesday before the dance off, for a trip to Hogsmeade. Everyone was extremely happy about this, but Hermione was a little tentative. She was wondering if it was bad that, only a few weeks after she had taken Harry to Hogsmeade, she was with a new guy. Then, she realized she was being silly. No one cared that she had gone through two guys since the beginning of the year. She knew for a fact that a sixth-year in Hufflepuff had had at least six boyfriends since the beginning of the year.

Blaise told Hermione that he would meet her outside the Head's dormitory on Wednesday morning, so she spent Tuesday night with Ginny and Draco. Ginny was comfortable around Draco now, and even started to enjoy spending time with him. Hermione knew that Ginny didn't have any feelings for Draco, but she did think that Ginny certainly acted like she did around Draco. Hermione hoped Draco wasn't getting any ideas, only because she didn't want to see him get hurt. At least, that is what she told herself.

"So, Draco," Ginny said, "taking any lucky lady to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

The trio was in the Head's dormitory, Hermione and Ginny on one couch and Draco was lounging on an armchair nearby.

Draco glanced over at Hermione briefly, then blushed slightly. He looked down. "Um, not really." Ginny glanced over at Hermione, asking with her eyes, _Did you see him look at you? _Hermione sent back the message, _Stop thinking those kinds of thoughts!_

"Well, that settles it," Ginny said. "I am taking you out tomorrow. We're going to shop, talk, and eat." She thought for a moment. "Actually, it will kind of be like I'm going out with Hermione."

Draco cracked a smile. "You don't have to take pity on me," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to go or not."

"Nonsense," Ginny said. "You're coming with me, whether or not you like it." She turned to Hermione. "Don't you think he should go with me?"

Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco and then back. "Um, I think it would, ah, be good for Draco. He hasn't really, um, socialized with you, Ginny, so I think it's a good idea. Also, you two will get a chance to get to know each other better. You know, rebuild some bridges and what not."

Ginny turned back to Draco, her smile lighting up her face. "Yay, I can't wait until tomorrow now! I didn't want to say this before, but you totally saved my ass, Draco. I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade alone, but I didn't think I'd find a date in time. Thanks."

"No problem." Draco smiled, and glanced over at Hermione again. She was watching the two, and when she saw Draco looking at her, she looked down. For some reason, this topic was making her a little uncomfortable. She had no idea what was why.

They stayed up for another few hours, then Ginny called it a night. Hugging Hermione goodbye and promising to meet Draco outside the school the next morning, she left the two alone and walked down to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I guess I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said, yawning and stretching, her shirt raising up a bit. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck for a goodnight hug, and didn't pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were becoming much more comfortable towards each other, and Hermione liked this. She turned her head slightly so it was cradled in his neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled like clean man with the hint of cologne and soap. It was an odd mixture, but Hermione found it intoxicating. They stood together for a few moments, and neither wanted to let go.

"Mmm, Hermione," Draco mumbled into her hair. "I can't seem to control myself around you."

Hermione smiled. "I have the same feeling about you." She sighed and pulled away. "I guess I'll go now." She stepped around Draco and hurried over to her room. Draco watched the door shut, then collapsed on one of the couches.

He put his face in his hands and threw his head back. For some reason, she started something in him that was unknown and new to him. In the beginning, he just thought it was simple attraction, his hormones working on overdrive. But, as he started to get to know her more, he realized that he did, truly, like her. It could possible even blossom into love.

Draco knew that Hermione was dating his best friend, and he knew that she really liked Blaise. He could tell just from spending a few minutes with the two of them that they liked each other a lot. It was sort of puppy love, but he knew how strong love like that could be. It may not last very long, but while they were together, Hermione and Blaise would only look at each other. Draco could admit that he really liked Hermione. He wanted to date her and kiss her without feeling guilty. Of course, he was friends with both Hermione and Blaise. Even though he wanted Hermione for himself, he didn't think he had it in him to break the two of them up. A year ago, he would have done it without a second thought, but, now, something was different in him. He was more...considerate of other people, and their feelings.

Draco began to think about Blaise. _What the hell does he have that I don't? _Well, Hermione, obviously. After he gave it some thought, he realized that Blaise had made a move. He had told Hermione his feelings, without caring if she turned him down or if she laughed in his face. He wanted her to know, and just hoped that she returned it. Harry had even done the same thing. Draco was the only person who hadn't been brave enough to tell her how he felt. He didn't know why he hadn't. Probably because, in the beginning, he didn't really want to admit it. It was a new feeling, and he had spent so much time these past few years treating her like shit. Once he finally realized that he liked her, she was already on her second boyfriend. He wasn't sure if it was smart to tell Hermione now, especially since she was dating Blaise, but he knew that he needed to do it soon, or else he would burst.

The next morning, both Head's woke up relatively early. Hermione let Draco take the bathroom first, as it was taking her a while to decide what to wear. She knew that it would be cold outside, but she also wanted to look good around Blaise. She hadn't really had this issue before, but for some reason, this trip to Hogsmeade sort of began their relationship officially. She didn't want to disappoint.

Finally, she settled on dark blue jeans that hugged her curves, a pink sweater that was like a second skin and that had a deep, scoop neck, and black, two-inch heel boots. She added some makeup, but not much, and left her hair down. She had added some curls to her hair magically, so it framed her face in soft waves.

After saying goodbye to Draco, Hermione met up with Blaise outside the dorm. They walked to the front of the school, hand-in-hand, and received several odd looks. They passed Harry and Ron, but they didn't cause a scene, Harry just nodded at Blaise and smiled at Hermione, and Ron avoided their gaze. Hermione had expected this, and just hoped that Ron would be okay with her new boyfriend.

The ride over to Hogsmeade was quick, and Hermione and Blaise walked up and down the main street of Hogsmeade at least three times. They went into several stores, and Hermione had to convince Blaise not to buy her anything. Any time she made the slightest hint that she was interested in something, Blaise grabbed it from the shelf, and tried to buy it for her. She felt sort of weird having him buy things for her. She knew he was rich, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to buy the same kind of things for him. Hopefully, their money status wouldn't effect their relationship.

After about two hours of walking around, Hermione and Blaise ended up in the Three Broomsticks. They each ordered a cup of hot pumpkin juice and blueberry muffins, and found a table in the back, away from all the noise. Hermione was thankful that they weren't seated at the table where she and Harry had been during the first trip to Hogsmeade. It would just feel weird.

"Are you having fun?" Blaise asked, his armed wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. They were sitting on the same side of the table, on the booth. At first, Hermione thought it was going to be uncomfortable, having to turn to talk to each other, but it was working out perfectly. They were so at ease around each other that they didn't even need to look at each other when they were talking. What's more, Hermione liked being so close to Blaise. It was definitely something she could get used to.

"So much," Hermione said, snuggling closer to him. She turned her head up slightly. "Especially because I'm with you." Blaise smiled. He leaned down and planted his lips on hers.

* * *

Ginny and Draco were enjoying themselves just as much. They weren't making out, of course, but they learned how much they had in common, not only Hermione. They ended up in the Three Broomsticks, also, but found a table in the front, and sat opposite each other.

They talked about all sorts of things, from school to friends to other Hogsmeade trips to Christmas plans. They even discussed their families a bit, but didn't dwell on it much.

After a lull, Ginny finally brought up the topic she had been thinking about the entire trip there. "Draco, I need to ask you a serious question."

Draco put down his pumpkin juice. "Go."

"Do you have any feelings for Hermione?"

Draco blushed. "N-no, o-of course n-n-not," he stuttered, looking away. "W-why would you, ah, think that?"

Ginny smiled. "Because I know that you do like her. Don't try denying it, anyone who spends ten minutes around you two knows that you like her."

Draco sighed. "What does it matter, anyway? She's dating Blaise. Besides, she would never look at me like that."

"That's not true," Ginny said. She took a deep breath. "I'm probably not suppose to tell you this, but Hermione has told me that she might like you. I mean, she's never really come out and say it, but she has implied. And whenever I talk about you, she gets all pink and uncomfortable. She likes you."

Draco smiled. "That makes me happy, of course, but still. She's dating Blaise."

"I don't really know what to do about that," Ginny said. "But maybe if you tell her about your feelings, it will start something. I don't know what, but you have to at least try."

"You're right, I know you're right. But, even thinking about telling her, even after you told me how she feels, just makes me nauseous. I don't know if I can do it."

"God, Draco, stop being such a girl. You can do it. Just, pretend like you're jumping into a pool. Take a deep breath, get a running start, and just do it. The worst she says is that she doesn't return your feelings."

Draco smirked. "I hate it when people say that. If she doesn't like me, we are still forced to live together, and see each other constantly. There will be a lot of tension. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't tell her--"

"No," Ginny said firmly. "You are telling her. And so what if she doesn't return your feelings. It's not like the world is going to end. You need to stop being so melodramatic."

"I guess you're right." Draco thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll tell her tonight. Get it over with as soon as possible."

"Great!" Ginny cried. "You will not regret this!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I got a really good idea from one of my reviewers, and I will definitely use it, and work off of it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This kind of spoils the chapter, but I have to tell you: I just couldn't break them up. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione and Blaise spent the rest of the afternoon together. Carriages back to Hogwarts started arriving at three, and the last few to leave came at nine o'clock. Hermione and Blaise were on one of those carriages. They cuddled and made out in the darkness, and Hermione was sad to have to leave the carriage. They went back to the Head's dormitory, where they spent most of the night alone. For some reason, Draco wasn't back yet.

Draco entered the common room ten minutes before curfew. Hermione and Blaise looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough, man," Blaise said, standing up. "I wanted to make sure you got back here safely. What were you doing?"

Draco didn't think it would be a good idea to tell them that he and Ginny had been discussing how he was going to tell Hermione that he liked her, so he just said, "Nothing."

"You should probably go, Blaise," Hermione said, walking over to the two boys. She wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck and gave him a slow but passionate kiss. She walked him to the door, and shut it behind him. She turned to Draco.

"So, how was your night?" she asked him, walking back over to the couch. "You and Ginny have fun?"

"Um, yeah," Draco said, sitting next to her. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Hermione asked, looking at him quizzically.

Draco took a deep breath. "Last year, I hated you. I thought I was better than you, and didn't want anything to do with you. When I first saw you this year, though, and spent even...a minute with you, I realized how special you were and how stupid I was to think that you were below me, in anyway. I love spending time with you, I love talking to you, I love the way your hair smells. When I wake up in the morning, I think about you. Before I fall asleep in the morning, I think of you. When I walk in the corridors, at any time, I'm thinking of you. You have haunted my thoughts, and not in the bad way, ever since the beginning of the year. I know you have a boyfriend, and I know you may hate me, but I have to tell you. I like you. A lot. More than I have ever liked anyone. I just wanted you to know."

Draco waited for Hermione to say something, but she just sat there. Finally, he started to stand up. Hermione's hand stopped him.

"Wait." She inhaled deeply as he sat back down. "I...do like you. I haven't really admitted it to myself fully, but I do. A lot." They hadn't noticed that the portrait door was opened partially.

Blaise had made it about halfway back to the Slytherin dungeons when he realized that he had forgotten his jacket in Hermione's dormitory. He was just going to leave it, but then remembered that he had left a present for Hermione in the pocket. He didn't want to risk her finding it, so he turned around, and walked back to the room.

He walked leisurely, and it only took a little bit for him to convince Allegra to let him back in. He had the portrait door open somewhat when he heard Draco talking to Hermione. He caught the words, "_I know you have a boyfriend, and I know you may hate me, but I have to tell you. I like you. A lot. More than I have ever liked anyone. I just wanted you to know._" Blaise waited for Hermione's response. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

Hearing his girlfriend tell his best friend that she liked him was too much for Blaise. He shut the portrait door quietly, and hurried down the corridor. He made it back to the Slytherin dungeons and went straight to his room, without talking to anyone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had always had a feeling that Draco liked Hermione, and knew how Hermione acted around Draco, but he didn't think that his friend would have the balls to tell Hermione about his feelings.

Blaise got into bed without getting out of his clothes, and turned onto his side. He wasn't sure where to go from this. He figured the right thing to do would be to break up with Hermione, but he just didn't want to. He liked her too much. He didn't really care that Draco liked her, and that Hermione returned his feelings, he just didn't want to do it. He could barely even remember life before her, and wasn't sure if he would be able to go on without her. Finally, Blaise just decided that he would talk to Hermione in the morning, and see what she had to say.

Back in the Head's dormitory, Hermione and Draco were sitting next to each other on the couch, a few inches apart, not talking. After Hermione had told Draco that she also liked him, he had sat back down, and they didn't start talking. Draco didn't think that this was a good thing, but he wasn't sure how to start this conversation. He was ecstatic that Hermione liked him, but then he started to think about Blaise. He knew that this would hurt Blaise greatly, and he began to regret telling Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Draco said finally. "I didn't even fully think about how this is going to effect Blaise. If you want, we can just forget this ever happened, and just move on."

"I don't want to lie to Blaise."

"Well, then I think you need to decide if you like Blaise more than me, or not. No matter what, someone is going to get hurt, but it will be better just to get it over with quickly."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I guess...I like Blaise more. I really do like you, Draco, but I just feel...closer to Blaise. If it doesn't work out between Blaise and me, then maybe we can get together. But, like I said before, maybe we are just better friends. I mean, we've been friends since the beginning of the year, even though there has obviously been some romantic tension between us. Maybe we can keep going on like this. Maybe it's for the best."

Draco wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but he had to think about his friend. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you going to tell Blaise? About...us?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "He deserves to know. And if he doesn't ever want to see me again, well, then, so be it. I'll just have to move on. I'm the one who started liking someone else, not him. At least, I don't think he likes anyone else."

Draco shook his head. "He doesn't," he said. "I see the way he looks at you. He's totally in love with you. It's...hard to imagine any guy not being in love with you." Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I guess I should probably go to bed," Hermione said. She stood up, and subtly wiped her suddenly clammy hands on her jeans. Talking to Draco about this subject made her kind of uncomfortable.

Draco also stood up, and walked her to her bedroom door. He slipped in front of her and leaned against the door. He was feeling flirty all of a sudden, and decided to work it to is advantage.

"So, ah, what were you saying before, about getting together with me, if you weren't dating Blaise?" He crossed his arms across his chest, and smirked down at him.

Hermione smiled, and tried to get past him. "Move, idiot. You know exactly what I said, and you're just trying to get me to kiss you again. Obviously, kissing you leads to people getting hurt, so we are just not going to go there."

"You sure?" Draco asked, moving out of the way. Hermione shut the door in his face as a response. Draco went back to the couch, and lounged on it, his hands folded behind his head. He knew he shouldn't hope that Hermione and Blaise broke up, because they were clearly the perfect couple. However, he really wanted Hermione for himself, but wasn't sure if he would be able to betray the closest person he had to a best friend. A year ago, he would have done it without a second thought, but, hanging around Hermione had made him more compassionate and sympathetic of other people. It was an odd feeling, but he liked it, a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep reading! I would like to thank Your Imperfection for the idea for the last chapter. Please, everyone, give me more ideas!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day, Hermione woke up really, with a queasy stomach. She knew that she was going to need to tell Blaise about Draco, but she wasn't too excited. She changed into jeans, a sweater, and sneakers, and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag, and began walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She entered the Great Hall and looked around for Blaise. The room wasn't very filled, and she spotted him easily. He was sitting away from the rest of the Slytherins, and not eating. She hurried over to him, and put her hands over his eyes from behind.

Getting close to his ear, she whispered, "Guess who?"

Blaise pulled her hands away and stood up. "We need to, ah, talk." He pulled her out of the Great Hall, and they walked down the corridor together, in silence.

"I brought your jacket," Hermione said, holding up the garment. "You left it last night."

Blaise took the jacket and turned to his girlfriend. "I came back last night, to get my jacket. I almost went in, but, then I heard Draco tell you that he liked you. I knew this, and I was fine with it, but when I heard you say that you also liked him, well, that made me think that something was wrong." 

"How much did you hear?" she asked him, wringing her hands.

"Just that you liked him. I couldn't bear to hear anymore, so I left."

"Well, I don't know if this helps any, but Draco and I decided we would be better as friends. I like you so much more than him, and he and I don't do very well dating. At least, we are assuming so. I don't want to break up with you, I want to go out with you some more. Please, don't break up with me."

Blaise was quiet for a while. Finally, a smile softened his face. "How could I ever break up with you?" he said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her into a hug.

Hermione practically melted into his arms. She held him around his neck, and buried her face in his neck. She was so happy that Blaise was taking her back. She knew that he didn't have to, and that it would take a lot to regain his trust, but she was willing to try. As long as he was.

The day passed by quickly, and the days passing that. Finally, it was the morning before the big Halloween dance. Hermione and Draco had done so well planning that it wasn't really necessary for them to do anything on that Saturday. They just needed to get to the Great Hall about half an hour before the dance started, to make sure that everything was set.

Because they had the day off, Draco slept in until noon, but Hermione was up by eight. She and Ginny were going to spend the day in Hogsmeade. Hermione had used her Head Girl power to convince Professor Dumbledore to let them go to Hogsmeade for some pampering. There was a small, unknown spa in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, which Hermione had discovered in her sixth-year, and she was very excited to spend the day with Ginny. They hadn't really had any girl time in a while, and Hermione was interested in any new things that was going on in her friend's life.

Hermione and Ginny spent the day together, getting pampered. Their nails and hair were styled, and they were waxed in multiple areas of their bodies. They each bought new dresses and shoes, and made it back to Hogwarts about three hours before the dance. They snuck into Hermione's room, making sure no one saw them. They wanted their transformations to be a surprise.

Ginny was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror and vanity that Hermione had magically created. Hermione was standing behind her, using her curling iron to make big, loopy curls from Ginny's long, crimson hair. Hermione had always been jealous of Ginny's hair, but she had come to love her own hair, and knew that it would probably be impossible for her to dye her dark brown hair that color.

"So, who are you going with to the dance?" Hermione asked Ginny, concentrating on her hair.

Ginny sighed. "Sadly, only Harry."

"Hah! You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I don't mean it like that," Ginny said, smiling. "I love Harry. It's just that, I feel like I'm going to the dance with my older brother. Like I'm going with Ron. It's kinda...weird."

"Well, it would be illegal if it were your real brother. I don't think they would let you into the dance if you went with Ron. Besides, maybe something will become of this date. Harry's a good catch."

Ginny looked down. "I don't really think anything with come from the dance if I go with Harry."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.

Ginny sighed. "I'm not really suppose to tell you this."

"What?"

"Well, Harry and Ron have been talking...about you. Apparently, Harry isn't completely over you. I mean, I'm not saying that he's planning on confessing his love to you at the dance, but he's been thinking about you. A lot. I don't think he wanted to break up. He misses you."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, shocked. "How did you find out?" She asked finally.

"Ron told me. I don't know why. I guess he thought that you should know, and since he's still a little uncomfortable around you, he probably thought that I would be willing to tell you, since we still talk and stuff."

Hermione thought for a few minutes. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"I have no idea," Ginny said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Because, now it's going to be even more awkward between you two. He just got over the fact that your dating Blaise. If he feels like you are acting differently around him, well, I dunno."

"Does he know that Ron told you?"

"I don't think so. But I'm not sure. You don't think he would get mad at me for telling you, do you?"

"I'm not sure. If he doesn't find out that I know, then we should be okay."

"But that means that you have to act totally natural around him. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so. Hopefully." Hermione stepped back from Ginny, and said, "Ta-da!"

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in ringlets that rolled over her shoulders and framed her face. "I love it!" she cried. She stood up and gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you, so much."

The two girls changed into their dresses, and finished their makeup. Ginny's dress was black, and stopped a few inches above her knee. It had spaghetti straps and a semi-deep scoop neck. She was wearing black heels, and, because it was a Halloween dance, black cat ears with white stripes and a short tail in the back. Hermione had painted on whiskers and rimmed Ginny's eyes in extremely dark eyeliner. The final effect was very sexy.

Ginny was meeting Harry in the Gryffindor Tower, so she left Hermione about an hour before the dance. Before Hermione shut the door after Ginny left, she could hear catcalls and whistles in the corridor, which made her smile. She knew Ginny wouldn't be embarrassed by this.

About thirty seconds after Hermione shut the door, Draco opened it from the outside. Draco's breath got caught in his throat, and all other thoughts cleared from his head when he saw Hermione. Her dress was white, and skin tight. It was knee-length, and the bottom flared out slightly. It was strapless, and revealed some cleavage, but nothing too slutty. She was wearing white sandals with two-inch heels, and her hair was wavy. It grazed her shoulders and hung down her back. She had on rabbit years and a cotton tail on her back. Draco couldn't help but look at her.

Draco had also changed for the dance, and Hermione was amazed at his transformation. He was wearing a black suit, with green accents. His black shoes looked expensive, and she could see a gold watch on his wrist. Wherever Draco went, he flaunted his wealth, even if he didn't mean to. Hermione had assumed that he would slick back his hair, but he left it loose and floppy. Hermione didn't know this, but Draco had continually worn his hair without gel after he saw Hermione's reaction to it on the train. He had only worn it like that on the train because he had packed his gel the night before, and so he wasn't able to put it in that morning. However, he liked how she looked at him when his hair was loose, and wanted to keep it like that.

"You look great," Hermione said, finally finding her voice.

"You, too," Draco said. They stood like this for a few more moments, in silence.

"So, um, who are you going with to the dance?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going stag," he admitted. "I, ah, spent so much time _planning _for the date, that I completely forgot I need a date. It's actually kind of funny."

Hermione nodded, smiling weakly.

"I'm assuming you are going with Blaise?" Draco said. Hermione nodded again.

Hermione didn't know why it was so uncomfortable. Maybe it was because neither was use to the other looking how they did at the time.

A knock on the portrait door made both jump. Draco opened it to Ron, who had his arm wrapped around Ginny. Ron barely glanced at Draco, and pushed his way past. When he got to Hermione, though, he stopped.

"Whoa," he said, giving her a once-over.

Ginny smacked his arm. "Stopped gawking, Ron, it's uncomfortable for everyone in the room."

Ron mentally shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Did she tell you about...you know?" he asked. He had remembered that Draco was in the room at the last moment, and didn't want him to know that Harry still had feelings for Hermione.

"About...Ginny's date?" Ron nodded. "Yeah. Was she not suppose to?"

"I kind of promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. You have to swear that you will act normal around him. We don't want him mad at us."

"How am I suppose to act normal around him?! I just found out that...well, you know."

Ginny sighed. This was getting annoying. "How about we just go back to Hermione's room?" She turned to Draco. "Obviously, we don't want you to know who we are talking about, so if you could just not, like, listen, that would be great."

"Whatever," Draco said, shrugging. "I should probably work on some homework anyway."

The trio went back to Hermione's room. Once the door was shut, Ron turned to Hermione. "Look, you can't let Harry even think for a second that you know that he still likes you." He kept his voice down.

"I will, don't worry," Hermione assured him. "But, it's not like I'm going to act the same around him. I mean, I'm going to be looking for little signs, that he still likes me. I can't help it, I'm curious."

Ron sighed. "Okay, just...try not to make it obvious. He's already hurt enough."

"Are you ever going to tell him that you told me?"

"Probably, at some point."

Hermione nodded. "I guess you guys should probably go. I'll see you at the dance." 

Ron and Ginny left the room. After the door had shut, she lay facedown on the bed (so as not to mess with her hair) and contemplated this news. She couldn't believe that Harry still had feelings for her. The most important thing, though, was to keep Blaise in the dark. If he knew that Harry still liked her, he might think that Hermione also liked him. After the Draco fiasco, Hermione wanted to make sure that Blaise knew she only had eyes for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it**

**Author's Note: The plot has thickened and I really have no idea how I'm going to end it. I don't know if I'm going to write a few more chapters, or end it at the next chapter, I'm totally lost. However, everyone seems to enjoy the story, so I will definitely have to end it well and maybe with a bang. Who knows where this story will go!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione and Draco got to the Great Hall with time to spare. The hall was done up beautifully. All the tables had disappeared, and a few smaller tables lined the perimeter of the room. Orange and black and yellow ribbons hung from the ceiling, and glitter floated down magically. The room was darkened quite a bit, and a magical DJ had set up his station where the teachers normally ate. The tables were filled with all sorts of food, practically every type of food. Hermione felt herself salivating by just looking at the tables. A single, large disco ball hung from the ceiling, and Hermione thought at first that it was a bit tacky and retro, but, after standing in the room for only a few short seconds, she realized how it made the atmosphere even better.

"We are amazing at this job," Draco said, breaking the silence. He didn't look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "We should do this for a living."

"We probably could have made a shitload of money, had we gotten paid for this."

"We're so good at this, we should just leave the school, move to some remote island, and remake it into the hottest and coolest place ever."

Draco smiled, and finally looked at her. "You really do look amazing," he said, causing Hermione to blush.

"Thanks," she said. He held her gaze for a few moments, then Hermione cleared her throat and looked down. She grabbed his arm and looked at his watch. "The dance starts in ten minutes, what are we suppose to do until then?"

"Stand around, looking gorgeous?"

"You're so funny," Hermione said sarcastically.

They continued their playful bantering, until, finally, Dumbledore walked over to them from the back of the Great Hall.

"Ah, glad to see both of you," the Headmaster said, clasping his hands behind him. He had changed into nicer robes, and was wearing a top hat and a black cloak with red lining. Hermione deduced that he was a magician, which was actually very funny. "It's amazing what you two have done to this place. I have to say, I am quite proud. When I first learned that you two were up for the positions of Heads, I thought for sure the only thing you would do was bicker, but you have obviously proved that you can handle yourselves in uncomfortable positions. Congratulations." Hermione and Draco smiled in response, and glanced over at each other briefly.

"Students have already begun gathering outside," Dumbledore continued, "and, since this is your dance, I will allow the two of you to officially begin the dance. Good luck, and I will see you tomorrow." Dumbledore walked in the same direction he had came in, and Hermione and Draco heard the door shut lightly. They turned to each other, and smiled meekly yet bravely.

"Let's do this," Hermione said, smiling. Draco returned the smile, and they walked to the front door.

* * *

"Hermione!" The witch turned around, and fell into the arms of Ginny. "This is amazing!" Ginny said, pulling away. "How you guys managed this, I have no idea!"

"Neither do we!" Hermione said, laughing.

"There's my favorite girl!" Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Ginny," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Blaise," Ginny said, returning the smile. She turned to Hermione. "I'm gonna go get some more food. I'll see you in a little bit, kay?" Hermione nodded, and watched the girl dance away.

The dance was a hit. The Great Hall was packed, and everyone was dancing. The DJ was playing the latest music, and loudly. This forced everyone to talk louder than usual, but Hermione felt that it just added to the atmosphere. Lots of people had dressed up for the Halloween part of the dance, but everyone still looked amazing. It felt more like a party some kid would have at his house, than a school dance. Hermione was quite proud.

The entire school had pretty much been waiting outside the doors, and Hermione and Draco got separated when everyone came rushing in. The last she saw of him, he was chatting with some sixth-year, whom she didn't recognize. She spotted Harry with Ron, over by one of the food tables, and avoided his gaze. She knew she was suppose to act normal around him, but if she didn't talk to him, then she wouldn't have to lie, right?

"Hi, Blaise," Hermione said, turning around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to slow dance, even though the song was an obviously meant to make people dance fast. They didn't care, though.

"This is amazing," Blaise said, his head buried in Hermione's hair. Her head was against his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat.

"Thanks," Hermione said, tightening her hold on him. "We really worked hard."

"And it shows." They continued gyrating against each other, not noticing the two men looking at them.

On one side of the room, Draco was leaning against a wall, watching them. He knew that he should have been out there with Hermione. He knew that he was better off for her. He knew her better than anyone, and she knew _him _better than anyone. He knew she would probably never want to date him, because they had so many issues, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. And he thought about it _all _the time.

On the other side of the room, Harry was slouched in a chair, watching them also. He had no idea that Ron had told Ginny, who then told Hermione. He had been staring at her for the past few days, watching her with Blaise. He hated Blaise more than anything, mostly because Blaise had what he wanted. He thought that he was better for Hermione than Blaise, because they had been through so much together. He didn't care anymore that she had kissed Draco; it was old news. He didn't think, though, that she would be so ready to start dating him again, because she probably didn't trust herself. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince her that he still loved her, but he wanted to try.

Harry felt someone approach him, and looked up to see Ron standing next to him, looking extremely uncomfortable. He was fidgeting, and Harry thought that something was wrong.

"What's up?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron sighed, and squatted down to Harry's level.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I told Ginny that you still had feelings for Hermione, and then Ginny told Hermione." Ron braced himself for the backlash.

"What?" Harry said again, surprisingly calm. "Are you telling me that Hermione now knows that I still like her?" Ron nodded. "How could you do this?!" Harry kept his voice down. "Do you have any idea how weird this is going to be? And besides, I told you this in confidence! I know we are not two teenage girls, but I would appreciate if you keep my secrets just that! And why are you telling me this now? Why couldn't you wait until _after _the dance, so I don't have to see her dancing with him? Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? She knows that I like her, yet she's practically having sex with him!"

"I know, I'm sorry, really," Ron said, pleading. "I just thought you should know. If you hate me, that's fine, and perfectly understandable. I'll just go, and crawl under a rock, or something."

Harry sighed. "You don't have to do that," he said. "I probably would have done the same thing. If I had a sister, at least. I get why you would confide in your sister. You had this major news, and you needed to tell someone. And Ginny thought that Hermione deserved to know. I understand."

"Thank God," Ron said, smiling. "I really thought you'd be pissed, and we would never talk again."

"I could never get _that _mad at you," Harry said, returning his smile. "I'll just have to avoid Hermione for a while."

Hermione had watched this entire exchange, dread creeping up on her as they continued talking. After both boys smiled, she said quietly, "Oh, my God."

"What?" Blaise said, looking down at her.

"I-I have to go find Ginny," she said, pulling away. "I'll be right back." She pushed through the crowd, keeping her head down. Finally, she spotted the red hair, and hurried over to her friend.

Ginny was flirting with some seventh-year, but when she saw Hermione's face, instantly forgot about the attractive guy.

"What's wrong?" she said, hurrying over to her friend.

"Ron told Harry that I know," Hermione said.

"What?!"

"At least, I think. I saw the two of them talking, and Harry's face kept changing emotions. But one emotion was definitely worry, and some embarrassment. I'm not sure, but I think that's what they were talking about."

Ginny sighed. "I'll go talk to Ron. You, get back to your boyfriend, before he gets worried."

Just then, Draco appeared at Ginny's side. "Hermione, are you okay? Did Blaise do something?"

"Or, just have your knight in shining armor save you," Ginny said to Hermione, her eyes twinkling. "Later, Hermione."

Hermione playfully glared at the girl as she walked away, then turned to Draco. His face looked worried, but when he saw Hermione's face, it softened. "No, Blaise didn't do anything," Hermione said. "I, um, remembered that I might have left, um, the curling iron on, and so I had to ask Ginny if she knew if it was off."

"And?"

"Oh, yeah, it was off," Hermione said, smiling nonchalant. "Sorry for worrying you. I should, um, probably get back to Blaise." She slid past Draco, her head down, and hurried back to her boyfriend.

Draco watched her walk off, then looked around for long, red hair. Spotting Ginny not very far from him, he rushed over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to a corner.

"What's going on with Hermione?" he asked, his voice low but menacing. "I know it has nothing to do with some curling iron. I saw her face out there, and there is something that she's not telling me. What is it?"

Ginny sighed. "Ron is so going to kill me. I'm not suppose to talk about this."

"Please, just tell me," Draco pleaded.

Ginny closed her eyes momentarily. "Harry still likes Hermione. I told Hermione earlier today, and Ron just told Harry that Hermione knows how he feels about her. That's probably what she saw. She freaked out, and now, I am suppose to go find out if that is indeed what Ron just told Harry."

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments. "So...Potter still likes Hermione?" When Ginny nodded, Draco muttered an expletive, and said under his breath, "Now I have two to deal with."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Draco said. "Just...I don't know. How does Hermione feel about all this?"

"Well, she's a little upset, because she doesn't like Harry, and is worried that she's, like, leading him on. And then, there's you."

"What?"

"Blaise knows that you like Hermione. How do you think he'll feel if he finds out that Harry _also _likes her? He's pretty sure that Hermione doesn't like you, no offense, but he has no idea if she still has feelings for Harry. It's hard enough competing with one guy, try two."

"Wait, how does he know that I like Hermione?"

"He overheard you and Hermione talking after Hogsmeade, in your room. He went back to get his jacket, or something, and heard you tell her that you like her, and then, to add insult to injury, he heard her tell you that she likes you."

Draco was quiet for even longer. "I think I should talk to Blaise. Before all this, we were best friends. I know the whole Hermione thing is uncomfortable, but he deserves to hear my side of the story, and he deserves to know that I probably hate Potter as much as he does." Ginny had to smile at that.

"Do you at least want me to tell Blaise that you want to talk?"

Draco shook his head. "Just get Hermione away from him. Her being there wouldn't exactly make it comfortable."

"Right away," Ginny said, mock saluting him. She hurried off to find her friend.

Draco waited about ten minutes, then went in search of Blaise. He wasn't too excited about this conversation, but he knew it had to be done.

Draco saw leaning against a wall, surveying the dance. Draco had to smile at this. Blaise was always for the theatrics.

"Try as you might," Draco said, leaning against the wall next to Blaise, "you were never as good as me at the bad ass look."

Blaise smirked. "Hey, I think I've got it down. You just cross your arms, pout a little, and narrow your eyes." While he talked, he performed each of these movements.

"You forgot about the slouch. Your nothing without the slouch." They stood like this for a few moments, in comfortable silence.

"What happened to us?" Draco asked finally. "A year ago, we never would have been at a dance like this."

Blaise chuckled dryly. "You know exactly what happened to us." Both locked on Hermione, who was talking to Ginny.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, looking at Blaise. "For everything. And not just this year. For as long as you have known me. I know I'm probably not the best friend in the world."

Blaise returned his look, smirking. "Don't apologize for when we were younger. We were both bastards." He sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do about her, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Potter still likes her. Anyone can tell whenever they see the two of them together. And when she saw Potter and Weasely talking, a little bit ago, well, let's just say it wasn't hard to figure out. Her expression kind of gave her away." He looked at Draco. "You knew, right?"

Draco nodded. "Ginny just told me. I figured you could use a friend. It's just...you know she doesn't like him, right?"

"I was hoping. It's weird, I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for you, Hermione and Potter wouldn't have broken up."

Draco smiled. "I, uh, wasn't really thinking about you, when I...did what I did."

"Understandable. You're not, um, mad...at me, right?"

"Jealous, definitely. Mad, nah. My style of...expressing my feelings for Hermione hasn't really worked out. You, obviously, know the right direction to go in."

"Please. You guys have made out _at least _three times, probably more. If she didn't know that you liked her, before you told her, of course, then she's not as intelligent as we all thought."

"You're...not mad at me, either, right?"

Blaise was quiet for a moment. "No. You can't control who you like, or how much you like them, and I totally get why you would like Hermione. And, if for some reason, she suddenly decides that she likes you, I'll be fine."

"I would seriously kiss you right now, but I don't know how open Hogwarts is to homosexuality."

Blaise and Draco both grinned, and it was obvious that, no matter what happened, they would remain friends for a really long time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I was having major writer's block. Please give me more ideas, and we will see where this story heads. **

**Chapter Twenty**

The dance lasted for a few more hours, then people began heading back to their dorms. Hermione and Draco had to stay the latest, to clean everything up (magically, of course), and Blaise and Ginny stayed just as long.

The four friends left the Great Hall together, and walked along the halls, trying to keep quiet, but failing miserably.

"Do you mind if I go back with Ginny?" Hermione asked Blaise. "You and Draco can have the dorm all night, and I'll just spend the night at Ginny's." She turned to her friend. "That's okay, right?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione turned to Blaise.

"Yeah, that's fine," Blaise said. "Draco and I haven't had a slumber party in, like, forever."

Hermione smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss, then went in the opposite direction with Ginny. They walked down the corridor, talking about everything, and entered the Gryffindor common room somewhat quietly. The room was empty, and the two lounged on some couches.

"So, did you talk to Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "He told Harry, but only because he felt so horrible for revealing his secret. Apparently, Harry isn't mad at Ron or me, but he is a little upset that you know. I think it's just best if you lay low for a while."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and both girls looked up to see Ron descending them, his hair mussed and his eyes sleepy. As soon as he saw Hermione, however, he woke up completely.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, keeping his voice quiet, hurrying over to Hermione. "Harry is going to be coming down in any minute!" 

"What?!" Hermione stood up. "Why are you guys awake now? Where am I suppose to go?"

"Back to your dorm!" 

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Blaise and Draco are both back there, and I think it would be extremely uncomfortable if I were to suddenly show up."

"Ron, have you seen my socks?" The trio looked up as Harry walked down the stairs. When he saw them, he stopped, and muttered, "Shit. I'm going back to bed." He started to turn around, but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Who says we can't hang out like we normally do? I mean, everything is out in the open, so we should be fine, right?" She looked around at their faces for agreement.

Ginny sighed, and plastered a smile on her face. "Hermione's right. Just as long as we don't talk about anything..._uncomfortable_, we will be great. We haven't really hung out in a long time. Right, Ron?"

Ron shook his head slightly, smiling. "They're right, Harry. We've had worse things happen to us, right?"

Harry's face broke into a smile. "You guys are insane," he said, but he finished walking down the stairs. "Seriously, Ron, have you seen my socks?"

Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other on one of the couches, while Harry and Ron looked for Harry's socks. Hermione leaned in close to Ginny, and lowered her voice. "Do you think it would be okay to ask how the dance went?" she asked. "Like, if they thought that people liked it, and stuff?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I think it should be okay," she said finally, keeping her voice low. "Just try to stay away from the...you know." Hermione nodded, but waited until Harry and Ron had sat down across from them before bringing anything up.

"So, do you guys think the dance was a success? Do you think people liked it?" Hermione looked at her friends' faces expectantly.

"Yeah, I think people liked it," Ron said. "I mean, I know I enjoyed myself."

"Everyone seemed to be having fun," Harry chimed in. "You guys did a good job. I definitely think you should plan more dances."

"Thanks," Hermione said, relieved. "We both thought it was good, but I just wanted to see how other people felt."

They spent the rest of the night talking, until finally they retired to their dorms. Hermione and Ginny shared Ginny's large bed, and whispered until they could see light shining through the windows. They finally fell asleep, but they only got about two hours of sleep.

When Hermione and Ginny finally woke up, the entire girl's dorm was empty. Ginny loaned Hermione a blue miniskirt and yellow sweater, plus black boots. Ginny changed into jeans, a pink long-sleeved tee, and white kitten heels. They did their hair, and walked down to the Great Hall.

There was a commotion in front of the doors. A bunch of students were standing around in a circle, but Hermione and Ginny couldn't see what was going on. They pushed their way to the front of the group, and caught snippets of conversation. Hermione stopped when she heard her name, and turned to the third year standing next to her.

"What did you just say?" she asked the boy.

He looked up at her, a little afraid. "I-I just said that they're fighting over some seventh year. Granger, I think her last name was."

Hermione reached out behind her, not turning away from the boy, and grabbed Ginny's arm. She pulled the girl next to her. "Tell her what you just told me," Hermione ordered, pointing to Ginny.

"They're, um, fighting about some girl, Granger is her last name." It was clear that the boy was terrified.

"Who is fighting?" Ginny asked.

"Harry Potter and that Blaise guy," another third year chimed in. "Yeah, they've been going at it for, like, ten minutes. One of the prefects is trying to find a teacher, but I don't think he's having any luck." 

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a beat before shoving their way past people. They finally got to the front of the group, and saw Harry and Blaise beating the shit out of each other.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, but they ignored her. She turned to Ginny. "We have to do something."

"But what?" Ginny asked.

Suddenly, Dumbledore pushed past everyone, grabbed Harry and Blaise by the backs of their shirts, and carted them away. The students watched him walk off, the two boys struggling, until they were out of sight. The hall emptied out quickly, and Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall last. Most of the students looked at Hermione, but avoided her gaze. She and Ginny sat near the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the door.

"Shit, Hermione, do you, like, wear a certain perfume that causes men to go crazy?" Ginny asked, her voice low.

Hermione smiled meekly. "I still can't believe they started fighting. I thought we had settled everything last night."

Ginny stood up suddenly, scanning the table. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny left their spot without saying anything, but returned seconds later with Ron. She sat him next to them. "Why were Blaise and Harry fighting?"

Ron sighed, looking at their faces. "Besides the obvious reason?" He looked at Hermione. "I don't know what happened. Harry and I were walking to breakfast, and Zabini came up to us. He said he wanted to talk to Harry, alone. I went into the Great Hall by myself, and, about five minutes later, they started fighting. They must have said things to each other, that the other one didn't like."

"I guess we won't know what happened for sure, until we can talk to one of them," Ginny said.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go. I'll try to find out what happened, and I'll be back in about an hour."

"How will you find them?" Ginny asked.

"You saw how bad they looked, right? They're probably going to go to the infirmary after talking to Dumbledore. I'll go wait there." Hermione hurried off without a look back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so I got a really good idea from one of my reviewers, Katsie101, and I wanted to thank you again. I don't know if I'm going to use the specific idea in this chapter, because I have to deal with the whole fight thing, but it was definitely show up soon. Alright, on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-One **

Hermione hurried down to the infirmary, trying not to trip. She wasn't used to wearing boots with five inch heels, and, plus, they were a size too big. Hermione loved Ginny to deal, but their sizes were just slightly off, and this was probably the last time she would borrow anything from her.

Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary, and attempted to compose herself. She didn't want Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, to think that she ran all the way down here (even if she did). She walked calmly over to the attractive, plump nurse, who was tending to some fifth year.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, dripping charm. "Has Headmaster Dumbledore brought in Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini?"

Pomfrey looked over at Hermione, and rolled her eyes. "What is this school coming to?" she asked, rubbing her hands clean on the towel that was flung over her shoulder. "Boys getting it fights daily! Over nothing!" Hermione flinched at this. She figured no one _really_ knew that Harry and Blaise were fighting about her, but it hurt to hear Pomfrey say that Hermione was nothing, even if she didn't know the fight was about her.

"So, are they here yet?"

Pomfrey nodded. "Just got here." She motioned to a corner of the room that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Probably because it was shielded with a curtain that was the same color as all the walls in the infirmary. "I had to put them in that section, because I don't want a bunch of students bugging them. Of course, I then had to separate them, because I didn't want them arguing. Blaise is on the right, Harry on the left."

"Are they...awake?"

Pomfrey smiled. "It does sound like they're sleeping, doesn't it? No, they just haven't said a word since the Headmaster brought them in. I guess it's okay if you go over to them, but if anymore students come in here--"

"Thanks!" Hermione said, hurrying over to their corner. She went to the right first, since Blaise would probably be upset if she didn't see him, and things were still uncomfortable with Harry.

"Hey, cutie," she said, smiling, entering his little room. Blaise was sitting up on the cot, his hair mussed, his right eye darkening, and a strip of gauze on his arm. He smiled when he saw Hermione, then winced from the pain that was brought from his eye. Hermione smiled compassionately.

She walked over to him, and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb him. She held his hand in hers, stroking it. "So, um, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Blaise sighed, shutting his eyes momentarily. "I dunno, seriously. I mean, I went over to Potter, to talk about you, and just to try to make a peace offering, and, I dunno, he just, ah, pissed me off. I have no idea what made me so mad at him, I really don't. I don't even know who threw the first punch."

Hermione reached up and smoothed his hair out of his face, her face scrunched up in concern. "I wonder what made you guys act like that. If I go talk to Harry, he'll tell me the same thing, right?"

Blaise lifted up one side of his mouth. "I think so. At least, I hope so."

Hermione leaned in, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'm gonna go talk to him, if that's okay."

"Sure, go ahead." Hermione smiled and stood, and quietly went into Harry's side. His eyes were closed, but Hermione could tell that he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was irregular, and she could see one of his hands moving. His eye was dark like Blaise's, and Hermione had never seen his hair look any messier than now. She cleared her throat, and Harry opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Harry breathed in deeply. "I've been better. Do you hate me?"

Hermione sat next to Harry, on the edge of his cot. She took his hand, but held it in more of a friend way. "Of course I don't hate you," she said, smiling. "Just, tell me what happened."

"I have no idea," he said, shrugging. "Zabini and I started talking, and I just got so mad at him, all of a sudden. I don't even know who threw the first punch."

"That's funny, that's the exact thing that Blaise said. I wonder what happened. I mean, you guys couldn't have just gotten mad, at the exact same time, right?"

"I have no idea," Harry said. He cracked a smile. "I haven't really been thinking clearly lately. In general."

Hermione smiled, and looked down. "I probably should let you get some rest." She leaned in and gave him a hug, careful not to hurt him, then stood. "I'll see you later, okay? And try not to get into anymore fights."

Hermione left the two, and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall alone. It was empty, and Hermione knew that breakfast wasn't over for another ten minutes. Suddenly, she changed her course. She headed towards the nearest exit. It was relatively nice outside, and she wasn't in the mood to answer anyone's questions about Harry and Blaise. She pushed open the large mahogany doors, and shut them behind her firmly.

She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh, fall air. Hogwarts' grounds really were beautiful, at any time in the year. During autumn, the grass was lush green, covered in orange, yellow, and red leaves from the many trees. The lake was on the opposite side of the school from Hermione, but she could hear the giant squid splashing around.

She had taken her shoulder bag with her, and stored it behind a tree, so she wouldn't be forced to carry it around with her outside. She grabbed a scarf with Gryffindor's colors, and placed it over her shoulders. Hermione begins walking away from the school, admiring everything around her.

She finally found a tree, about two hundred feet away from the large building. She sat at the base of it, her legs crossed, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

She started to think about Blaise. She thought she might possibly love him, but wasn't sure if they were meant to be together. They were having a lot of problems, and, even though relationships were hard, she thought maybe they were having these issues because they shouldn't be dating. Hermione found it hard to think about not dating Blaise. She would miss spending time with him, talking with him, cuddling with him, kissing him. He made her feel protected, safe, and like she was the only girl in the world.

Harry was also an issue. Hermione wasn't sure what could be done about him. She was pretty positive that she didn't like him anymore, but didn't know if they were going to be comfortable with each other again. She really liked being his friend, considered him one of her closest friends, and didn't want that to stop, just because they had dated and broken up. She wasn't sure how she could make him stop liking her, but she needed to find a way, and fast. Maybe she could hook him up with someone else.

Draco was problem the biggest problem in her life, and the person that had caused her the most stress. She liked being his friend, too, and knew that he had strong feelings for her. She thought that she might have feelings for him, and probably did. She just wasn't sure how they would work out. She had hated him for so long, and she was afraid that that might come up again, somehow.

The sound of footsteps approaching shook Hermione out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Ron sitting down in front of her. He folded his legs, and placed his hands in his lap.

"Sooooo," he said, rocking back and forth, a nervous habit he had had for as long as Hermione had known him. "What, ah, is up?"

Hermione smiled. Ron always knew how to make her feel better. "Oh, this and that. Have you, um, gone to see Harry?"

"For a few minutes. He seems a lot better, and he hopes you're not upset. He just can't figure out why he got so mad at Zabini."

"I can't figure it out," Hermione said. "Blaise said the same thing. Maybe, I don't know, it was a spell gone wrong?"

"Might be," Ron said. "It sort of makes sense. In a weird way."

Hermione nodded. "So, how has your year been going? I've been so caught up in my own issues, I haven't even thought about your last year here. Having fun?"

Ron smiled. "It's been pretty good. I'm doing pretty well in my classes, and I haven't wanted to kill Snape in the past week. I'd say that's progress."

They chatted for almost an hour, the longest they had been together in a really long time. Finally, they walked back up to Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed her bag, and they walked to the only safe place they could think of: the library.

They found a table near the back, and began to work on homework. Hermione was surprised. She was amazed how much Ron had changed. Normally, he would do anything to avoid doing his homework. It seemed like she had been drifting from him this past year. She was glad that they were able to spend the day together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to be, although I wish he did.**

**Author's Note: So, here is the next chapter. I don't know if I'm going to reveal who put the spell on Blaise and Harry, because I'm not even totally sure who did it. Please give me all the ideas you can, and I think I'm going to end this before I get to chapter thirty, just because that seems way too long. Also, if you have any ideas about who might have put the spell on Harry and Blaise, please tell me, because I have no idea how to do it. Also, I have a pretty good idea about how I'm going to break up Hermione and Blaise. Here we go!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Head's dormitory alone. She had just finished having dinner with Ron and Ginny, and had been given notice that Blaise and Harry were being released from the infirmary. She was excited to see her boyfriend, and talk to him, and would go see Harry the next day.

Hermione entered the common room, expecting to see Blaise or Draco, but it was empty. She knocked on Draco's door, but there was no answer. Hermione's forehead was creased with concern. Draco hadn't said anything about not coming back after dinner (even though she didn't really talk to him), and she had assumed that Blaise would want to see her before classes the next day.

She changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She put Ginny's clothes by the door, so she would remember them in the morning, then grabbed the latest book she was reading, and burrowed her nose in it while lounging on the couch.

Hermione was so into the book that she didn't hear Draco come into the room, and didn't notice him until he sat next to her. She looked up, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey," she said, marking her place in her book with a bookmark. She set the book on the table, and turned all her attention to Draco. "How are you? How come you didn't come back to the room after dinner?"

"Blaise and I hung out for a little bit," he said. "He told me to tell you that, even though he really wanted to come see you, he was completely wiped out. Also, he figured breaking curfew would probably be a bad thing to do on the same day he got into a fight."

"Understandable," Hermione said, smiling. She glanced at her slim, gold watch. "We probably should get ready for patrolling. I wanted to go to bed early tonight. I haven't completed my Muggle Studies homework."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Draco said, shaking his finger at Hermione playfully. "Slacking off? And so early in the year?"

"Be nice," Hermione said, lightly smacking him on the thigh. "I just...got distracted. I mean, we had the dance, and then, oh yeah, my boyfriend and best friend got into a huge fight. I think that gives me the right to slack off at least somewhat."

"Sure, whatever," Draco said.

The next few weeks passed quickly, and Blaise and Harry healed. They made peace with each other, but Hermione couldn't get them to sit in the same room together for more than a few minutes. Soon, it was December, one day before Christmas Break officially started. Hermione and Blaise and Draco were staying at school (plus several other students who aren't as important in this story) but Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all going to the Weasley's home. Mrs. Weasley had offered Hermione a place to stay, but she wanted to spend her Christmas with Blaise. Her parents were going to Egypt for some dentist convention, and, even though Hermione would have loved to see the wonderful country, and the world's longest river, she didn't think she would have much fun if all they talked about was teeth.

It had started snowing in November, and the apparel of all the students had changed drastically. Hermione had begun wearing thicker stockings, a thicker scarf, gloves, and jacket. The halls of Hogwarts were almost as cold as it was outside, so she exchanged her thin blouse for a thick sweater under the blazer that was part of her uniform. Even though they weren't the most attractive sleepwear, Hermione wore gray sweats and a long sleeved tee to bed each night. She was surprised when Blaise still found her sexy in those clothes. Of course, Blaise thought _everything _was sexy.

Hermione was in Ginny's room helping her pack. It was a Saturday, so Hermione was wearing dark, tight jeans, a red, fuzzy sweater that showed a bit of cleavage, and black boots. Ginny had on a black miniskirt, a pink, ribbed turtleneck, thick, nude stockings, and black kitten heels. Hermione wasn't sure how Ginny stayed so warm, in so little clothing.

"I'm so sad you're not coming to stay with us," Ginny whined, folding a pair of jeans and sticking them in her almost-overflowing trunk.

"I know," Hermione said, playing with the hem of one of Ginny's t-shirts. "But I really want to stay with Blaise. It's our first Christmas together, and it's not like you and I aren't going to spend Christmases together ever again. I bet, in ten years, we'll be watching our kids play together, while we gossip and sneak sips of fire whiskey."

Ginny smiled. "We're going to be wonderful mothers, aren't we?" Her smiled faded a bit. "It is kind of sad, though. I mean, next year, I'm going to be all alone. I'll miss you so much."

"God, Gin, you're going to make me cry," Hermione said, smiling. "Don't worry. I'll meet you in Hogsmeade every weekend you go, and during all breaks, we'll spend time together, and we'll write every day. Your going to graduate soon, too, so we won't be apart for long."

Ginny turned to Hermione. "But what if something goes wrong? What if we lose contact with each other? What if we get into a huge fight, and stop speaking?"

"That won't happen," Hermione said. "Ron wouldn't allow it." She wiped at her eyes, that had begun to water. "Where did this come from, Ginny? You're only going to be gone for two weeks!"

"I know," Ginny said, sniffling. "I've just been thinking a lot. About this kind of stuff. It is depressing, isn't it?" Ginny wrinkled her nose at Hermione, making her laugh.

"We'll do fine," Hermione said. She stood and wrapped her arms around Ginny. They stood like that for a few more minutes, then they separated so Ginny could continue her packing.

"So you'll meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning, right?" Ginny asked, after she had filled her trunk.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Eight AM," Ginny reminded her. "Don't be late." Hermione gave Ginny one more hug, then began walking back to the Head's dorm. Blaise and Draco were seated across from each other, playing a card game.

"How are my two favorite men doing?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Blaise. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then went back to his hand of cards. "What are you guys playing?"

"Poker," Draco said, looking intently at his cards.

"We could always make it strip poker," Blaise offered, smirking.

"Please," Hermione said, smacking him on the arm. "I would beat your asses so hard you would have to walk out of here wearing nothing."

"So you're saying your good at this game?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded. "My dad used to have a poker night at our house when I was younger with his friends, every Tuesday. I would sit on his lap and watch them play. When I turned twelve, he started letting me play with them, and I became a pro."

"Seriously?" Draco asked. "That's so cool."

"I think the only person walking out of here naked," Blaise said, laying down his cards, "is Draco." Draco groaned, throwing down his cards in frustration, while Blaise pulled the chips in the middle of the table towards him. "He's kind of bad at this game," Blaise explained to Hermione.

"Normally," Draco said, "I'm not. I've just been having some bad luck."

"Excuses, excuses," Blaise said, smirking. "He's just pissed 'cause he's pretty much _giving _me his trust fund."

"I'm done for the night," Draco said, standing up. "I'd like to leave with what little dignity and money I have left."

Hermione helped the two boys clean up the table, then Draco retired to his room. Hermione and Blaise cuddled on the couch, watching the flickering flames.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note: So the dance will probably be in the next chapter or so. I have to explain about winter break and all, so the next chapter will most likely be about the dance. Also, people have said how the miss Hermione and Draco flirting, so there is a bit of that in this chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hermione woke up about an hour before the carriages were to leave for the train. She showered quickly, and changed into tight jeans, a white sweater, and sneakers. She brushed out her hair, and left it down. She loved that her hair was so long, because it kept her neck warm during the colder seasons.

Hermione grabbed her shoulder bag and a tan, corduroy jacket, and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny had told Hermione the password at the beginning of the year, so Hermione entered without knocking. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were standing around in the common room, their trunks piled in the corner. Hermione went to stand with them, and after a few minutes, they started walking to the front of the school.

"I'll miss you guys," Hermione said. "Don't forget about me."

"How could we?" Ron said. "We'll be expecting Christmas presents in a few days."

"You're so funny," Hermione said sarcastically. She pulled him into a hug, then moved onto Harry. "I'll see you later, okay?" she said, a little shy.

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have fun," he said into her hair.

Hermione moved onto Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. "Stop it," Hermione said, pulling her into a hug.

"Send as many letters as possible," Ginny said.

Hermione watched the trio walk over to a carriage, and waved goodbye. She waited a few more minutes, watching students leave, then turned to go back into the school.

And smacked into Draco's chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arms to steady her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just, um, wasn't paying attention, I guess."

"It's okay," Hermione said, smiling. She slipped her arm into his. "You can walk me to breakfast. Blaise told me he's skipping it today, because he wants to sleep in, so we can spend some time together."

They walked down the corridor together, talking about this and that. "So, are we going to sit at your table, or mine?" Draco asked.

"We could always eat at, like, Hufflepuff, or something," Hermione kidded. "You know, stir things up a little."

They entered the Great hall, which was nearly empty. Hermione led Draco over to the Gryffindor table. "Is this okay with you?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, sure," Draco said. He put his hand on the table, then pulled it up quickly, like it had burned. He shook his hand, his face in pain.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" Hermione asked, rushing over to his side.

He put his hand in front of her face, which was blemish free, and smiled. Hermione smacked him on the arm, and sat down, pulling him along with her.

Even though only a few people were eating, all the tables were filled with their normal amount of food. Hermione loaded her plate, and dug in. She sensed someone watching her, and looked up to see Draco studying her, a smile playing on his face.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Nothing," he said, taking a sip of his juice. "It's just...it's been awhile since I've eaten food with a girl who actually, like, ate."

"Yeah, that's not as much of a compliment as you'd like to think," Hermione said, smiling. "So, what are your plans for vacation? We have two weeks off, and all of Hogwarts at our disposal."

"I dunno," Draco said, shrugging. "I've got a bit of homework and reading to catch up on. I'm always up for a snowball fight, though."

"Really?" Hermione said, smirking. "Well, apparently, you don't know that I am the best snowball fight player in all of Gryffindor. Some sixth years started a petition last year, forcing me to stop playing, 'cause everyone kept losing."

"Really?" Draco said. "Then I think it's time we gather a bunch of students, head outside, and see if you can put your snowball skills where your mouth is."

"Bring it," she said.

Draco stood up, cupped his hands over his mouth, and turned to the students. "Anyone in here want to have a snowball fight, follow us outside, and we'll get started!"

Cheers resounded through the room, and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her up. "Let's do this," he said, his face close to hers.

They rushed out of the Great Hall, about ten or fifty students following behind them. Once they reached an exit, Draco turned to the students. "Every man, or woman, to themselves," he said, his voice raised. "Give it all you've got, until you pass out." He pulled the doors open, and everyone pushed their way out.

Hermione ran out and gathered a bunch of snow. She looked around for someone to hit, and didn't see Draco standing near her. Suddenly, she was hit with a cold snowball. She shrieked, then threw her snowball at him, hitting him square in the chest. She ran away quickly, barely dodging the snowball Draco threw after her.

The fight continued for about twenty more minutes. Hermione was really as good as she said, but no one was giving up. Hermione was surprised at how skilled Draco was. He hit her more often than not, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep up any longer.

Hermione was sneaking up behind Draco, a snowball freezing her hand, a smirk on her face. He had snuck away from everyone else, looking for her most likely. Suddenly, she threw the snowball, hitting him in the neck. He cried out and turned around, a crazed yet not totally psycho look on his face. He grabbed Hermione's arms, and pulled her towards him.

Draco lost his balance on a tree branch, and the two stumbled down a hill that wasn't visible earlier. Draco protected Hermione as much as possible, but she was laughing, like she was enjoying it. The hill ended, and Hermione found herself on her back, Draco on top, _everything _pressing onto her.

A smile lit up Draco's face, with a hint of a smirk. "I always assumed you'd like it on top," he said, his face close to hers.

"Shut up," Hermione said. She reached up, and brushed some of the snow out of his hair. Draco's smile faded, and his eyes darkened. Hermione knew that look. She had seen it countless times. "Dra--"

She didn't get his name out, because his lips were pressing against hers. She resisted for about a second, then opened her mouth a bit. He took this as an invitation, and slipped his tongue in. He lightly touched hers with his, and tangled his hands in her hair. She moaned involuntarily underneath him, squirming a bit.

Draco moved his mouth away from hers, and began kissing her cheek, jaw, neck. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deep. She put her arms around his waist, feeling his muscles through his thick jacket. Draco began kissing her ear, nibbling on the lobe. That was one of Hermione's tickle spots, and she giggled out loud. He moved his legs around so he was straddling her, and sat up a bit.

"God, your so beautiful," he said, his voice thick. Hermione grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him back down to her.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed him off of her. Draco thought that she was going to get up, but, instead, she pushed him on his back, and swung her legs over him.

"You're right," she said, smirking. "I do like it on top." She forced her lips on his, almost bruising, but Draco didn't care. He couldn't believe they were making out again, but he wasn't about to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they moved down to her bum. He squeezed lightly, and Hermione deepened the kiss.

She felt something hard pressing into her, and pushed her hips against his harder. She loved teasing him, and knew that it drove him crazy.

"Gods, Hermione," he said, pulling away a bit. "You have _really _got to stop doing that."

"Quiet, I'm trying to kiss you," Hermione said, leaning back in for more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: Glad you liked the old chapter. Hermione and Blaise's relationship will start to crumble in this chapter, so be prepared all you Hermione/Blaise shippers! Just giving you a little warning. I'm starting to get bored with this story, so I will probably end it soon. Another warning for you! Also, sorry it's so short, I'm having a bit of writer's block. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hermione pushed a piece of hair out of her face, and hung it behind her ear. She was in the Head's common room, working on some homework. She glanced up at Draco. He was doing the same thing, but was seated a few chairs away from her. Draco felt someone watching him, and looked up. Hermione quickly averted her gaze, Draco gave a small sigh, and returned back to his work.

It was about two days after their little make out session. Hermione had pushed herself off of Draco, and had gone running back to the school, leaving him in the snow. He had tried to talk to her later that day but she wasn't having any of it. She avoided Blaise as well. Blaise thought that she was acting a little distant; however, he had been catching up on sleep and homework, and hadn't really spent much time with her.

Draco was surprised that Hermione was able to not talk to him for so long. She was eerily silent and spent most of her day in the library. He knew that, since Ginny wasn't here, she may not say anything for a really long time.

Draco didn't regret the kiss at all. He knew that he had just renewed his relationship with Blaise, and that it probably was a bad thing to make out with his girlfriend, but Draco didn't care. He loved Hermione and wanted to do anything to steal Hermione from Blaise. He wasn't actually sure _what _he was going to do, but he sure as hell was going to try.

"Hermione, can we just talk?" Draco said, breaking the silence, his voice pleading.

Hermione stood, cleared her throat. She began gathering her things. "I think I'll go to the library. It's getting a little...stuffy in here." She turned to leave the room, but Draco was faster than her. He grabbed her by her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Can't you just talk to me? Please?"

"I can't," Hermione said, averting her eyes. "I can't...do that to Blaise. I've already hurt him so much."

"But he doesn't know! Can't you talk to me, if only for a few minutes?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. She let Draco lead her back to the couch and sat next to him, about half a foot apart. "Talk," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I--" Draco didn't get anything out because a knock at the door interrupted him. Draco sighed but went to answer the door.

It was some fourth year, who looked like she was quivering with fear. "Yeah?" he said, staring down at her, pissed because she had interrupted him telling Hermione how he really felt.

"H-headmaster D-Dumbledore wants to talk to you two," she said, her voice shaking. She turned on her heel quickly and practically ran away from him, almost tripping three times in the process.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Dumbledore wants to talk to us." Hermione sighed and stood and followed Draco out of the room.

* * *

"After the success of the Halloween dance," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I think it would be a good idea to hold a masquerade ball, right after Christmas break. Since you handled the Halloween dance so wonderfully, I am giving you full reins. Well?" He looked at them expectantly.

Hermione and Draco were seated next to each other, in Dumbledore's office. Hermione glanced at Draco, who looked at her, and they both nodded simultaneously.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said. "I suggest you start planning, as I want the dance to be a day or two after everyone returns. The train arrives on a Wednesday, so I suggest the weekend afterwards. Good luck."

Hermione and Draco stood, and he let her go ahead of him. They walked down the hallway in silence. They entered the common room together, and Hermione started to go to her room.

"Wait," Draco said. Hermione turned around. "Weren't we going to talk?" Hermione sighed, but sat down.

"I love you," Draco blurted. Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco hurried on. "I know that's surprising, and I don't mind if you don't return my feelings. I just had to tell you. I've loved you since the beginning of the year, but I could only admit it now. I know you're dating Blaise, and I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I can't control myself. If I didn't tell you, I would burst." He took a deep breath, and hung his head.

"I-I can't talk about this now," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I-I can't do that to Blaise. I just, um, need to go." She stumbled over her legs, trying to get to her room.

Draco sighed and leaned back, entwining his fingers together. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hermione and Draco spent the next two weeks planning the dance. Hermione tried not to talk to Draco about anything other than the dance. She spent time with Blaise, but always felt really guilty afterwards, and wasn't very talkative when they were alone.

Hermione was ecstatic when Ginny and the rest of the students returned from break. Hermione didn't let Ginny get a chance to unpack before pulling her into the library. She found them a secluded table and her story tumbled out.

Ginny sat across from her after she was finished, her mouth open a bit, shock evident on her face. Suddenly, a smile broke out. "God, Hermione," she said. "I leave you alone for two weeks, and you can't control yourself around him! Do you need to wear a shock collar?"

"I'm being serious," Hermione said. "What am I going to do? I've barely talked to Draco, and I think that Blaise might know that something is up. I mean, should I tell him?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said. "If you did, you would probably break up. But if you didn't and he found out somehow, you would be totally screwed."

"That helps a lot, Gin," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny sighed, smiling. "Maybe is you just wait until the new year? See how you feel then? I definitely think you should tell him, but I don't know if telling him right now is such a good idea." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. So, are you excited for the dance coming up?"

"Yes!" Ginny said. "Your last one was a hit, and, since this will be a masquerade and all, it will be totally better. I haven't decided if I'm going to take a date or not."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to take a date, unless you've been with them for a while, and can recognize them based on, like, their walk or whatever. Say you bring some random seventh year, you get separated for twenty minutes, and then you find him making out with someone who kind of looks like you. You'll be broken and he'll feel horrible, because he probably didn't know that it wasn't you."

"Wow, I guess I won't take a date," Ginny said, smiling. "I guess it's better not to take someone, 'cause then I will be able to dance with as many guys as I want."

"Exactly," Hermione said, smiling. She turned sober. "Thanks for this, Gin. I really needed this talk, and I feel so much better."

"Ah, I'm going to start crying," Ginny kidding, pulling her into a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **

**Author's Note: So, I read a couple other fanfics, for the first time in several months, and I am actually getting excited about ending this story. Is that bad? But I've been getting a lot of new ideas, but I want to have this one finished before I start anything else. The dance will be in this chapter, btw. Please review! Not sure if I like this chapter too much. Hope you guys do! **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hermione smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her red dress. The dress hit a few inches above her knees, was strapless, and had a heart-shaped neckline. It molded to her curves and flared out a bit at the hem. Her long hair was transformed magically: it was cut to about shoulder length, was pin-straight, and was a strawberry blonde. Her mask was a simple black but added to her allure.

Hermione turned away from the full-length mirror and looked at Ginny, who was lounging on her bed. "How do I look?" she asked, nervous.

Ginny gave her a once-over. "Would it be weird to say that, if I didn't have a thing for guys, I would totally want to shag you right now?"

"A little," Hermione said, shrugging. "But thanks."

The two girls were getting ready for the masquerade ball. It was about twenty minutes before the dance was to start. Ginny was wearing a short pink dress. The skirt had layers of ruffles under it, and flared out like a tutu. It was a halter with thick straps that tied behind her neck. Her long hair, which was as black as the night sky, hid the slim knot and cascaded down her back in waves. Her mask was more elaborate than Hermione's: it was pink, with a black outline and small black flowers on the fabric.

Ginny got up and stood next to Hermione. "Are you excited?" she asked, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist.

"Yeah. But I'm also a little nervous. This will probably be the longest time I will have spent with both Draco and Blaise, in the same room. I'm afraid all the tension will make the roof cave in."

"Well, you'll be the only one who can feel the tension, so, if you are able to make the roof cave alone, then I admire your amazing skills. Also, I'm a little scared, and feel like I shouldn't get on your bad side." Hermione smiled and gave her friend a quick hug.

"I guess I should go the Great Hall, and meet up with Draco. Are you going to go with Harry and Ron?" Ginny nodded. "How are things with Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. "I mean, does he still, you know, like me?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think there was this girl that he was hanging out with a lot during break, but I don't know if he's totally over you." Hermione scrunched her face in concentration, worried. "Get off it, Hermione," Ginny said, smacking her on the arm. "We're not worrying Harry right now. You're going to have a great time at this dance and we will spend the next three days dissecting everything that happened. Okay?" Hermione nodded, smiling.

Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug then left her dorm, to go meet up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione turned to the mirror again and gave herself a weak smile. "Ginny's right. Everything is going to be fine." She wasn't sure if she believed herself.

* * *

Hermione met up with Draco in the Great Hall. All the tables were pushed back, filled with food, and a DJ was set up where the teachers ate, getting his music ready. The lights were dimmed, and snow was falling magically from the ceiling. It stopped about a foot before really hitting anyone.

Draco was wearing a dark green suit that was tight in all the right places. His mask was dark green, with black snakes outlining it. His blonde hair was now a dark brown, and curly.

Hermione smirked. "I don't think wearing green and snakes is really going to fool anyone, Draco."

He didn't respond. He was barely getting over how she looked. He had never seen her in anything as hot as the dress and he wasn't sure how it was making him feel. He loved her in it and wanted to see what it would look like on his bedroom floor, but he was also feeling extremely protective and didn't want to let any other guy see her like that. Finally, he plastered a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping that the dark hair would throw people for a loop," he said, touching a ringlet.

"Well, you look great," Hermione said, taking a step closer. "I think I like the blonde better, though."

After making sure everything was in its place and ready, they opened the doors to the school. They got separated and Hermione went looking for Blaise. Instead, she found Ginny.

"Hey, Gin, have you seen Blaise?" Hermione asked, her voice loud so it could be heard over the music.

"Yeah, he's wearing a black suit and a black mask, and his hair is light brown. He actually looks quite hot."

Hermione smiled. "Help me find him?" Ginny linked her arm in Hermione's and they went off in search of the latter's boyfriend.

On the other side of the room, Draco was dancing with some sixth year. Surprisingly (or maybe not), Draco was a great dancer, and the girl was practically hanging off of him. He had made a decision back in the common room: he was going to forget about Hermione, if only for the night. He did love her but it wasn't good for him to be pinning after her, especially if she wasn't going to return his feelings.

The song ended and the girl leaned close to Draco's ear. "If you want, we can go back to my dorm and see what else you're good at." Her hand drifted down his chest, getting closer to his crotch. Draco smirked and grabbed her hand. He kissed her palm.

"Maybe some other time," he said, his voice low and husky. She nearly fell over and he handed her off to some other guy who looked lonely. He moved over to one of the tables and grabbed a glass of punch. He took a sip, swished the drink around in his mouth a bit, then smirked before swallowing. Someone had spiked the punch with fire whiskey. He knew he should probably empty and refill all the bowls, but he was having too much fun. He downed the rest of the drink in one gulp and went off in search of another dance partner.

Meanwhile, Hermione was dancing provocatively with Blaise, whom she had found very quickly. Blaise was surprised at how good of a dancer Hermione was, but she had been surprising him a lot lately. He was also very good and people kept glancing over in their direction, smirking. It was always fun when someone of high power (Hermione) let loose so much when she didn't think anyone was watching.

They danced together for a few more songs, then Hermione announced she was going to get something to drink. Blaise went in search of some food and Hermione walked over to a table that had spiked punch. Draco was leaning against the table and watched her walk over.

"Draco, right?" Hermione asked, a little unsure.

Draco nodded, smiling. "It is kind of hard to tell if someone is who you think they are." Hermione smiled and reached for a cup of punch. "It's spiked," Draco said, reaching out to stop her. Hermione smirked at him and downed the cup in one gulp.

"Just the way I like it," she said, setting down the cup. "So, how do you think everything is going?"

"Great," he said, surveying the dance. "Everyone seems to be having fun. And I think the spiked punch is really adding to everyone's fun."

Hermione smiled. She grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's dance," she said, leading him out to the dance floor.

The dance continued on like this for a few more hours. Everyone continued to get drunker and Hermione, being slightly buzzed, didn't try to stop it. She had limited herself to three cups of punch (the cups were small) and was glad she had. She didn't want to act like some of her classmates.

Ginny was on the other side of the room, scanning the dance for someone to dance with. She was in the stage between tipsy and drunk, and knew that it would probably be a good idea to stop drinking the punch. She noticed a very attractive guy, wearing a dark suit, leaning against the wall, and walked over to him. He also saw Ginny coming (he's Blaise), but mistook her for Hermione. He was tipsy, and, in the back of his mind, realized that Hermione's dress was red, and this girl's dress was pink, but he didn't care.

"Hey, cutie," Ginny said, grabbing his hand. "Dance with me?" She led him out to the dance floor, and they began to dance slowly.

Ginny, who Blaise thought was Hermione, felt unfamiliar in his arms, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her. Suddenly, she looked up into his eyes. He leaned close to her and planted his lips on hers. She responded, but something didn't feel right to Blaise. He pulled away.

"Hermione?" he asked, confused.

Shock registered on Ginny's face as she shook her head. "Blaise?" she asked, her voice tiny. He nodded and they pulled away from each other quickly. They both spun on their heels and hurried off in the opposite direction.

On the other side of the room, Hermione and Draco were slow dancing. He held her close, and she didn't pull away. Suddenly, taking a risk, Draco pulled Hermione's face up with his hand and kissed her. She struggled a bit, but then responded. She was either too drunk or too tired to care that she was kissing Draco. Either way, he loved it, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and ground her hips against his.

Draco whimpered when Hermione pulled away from him. She looked at him, then pulled out of his grasp. He watched her scurry away and sighed. He really needed to learn to control himself better around her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: The story will be ending soon. I don't know how I will end it, but Hermione and Draco will end up together, don't worry. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Hermione woke the next morning and dreaded getting out of bed. She didn't want to deal with Draco, after their kiss, and she wasn't too excited to talk to Blaise. After she ran away from Draco, she had left the dance completely, even though, technically, she was suppose to stay until the dance ended officially. She figured Draco could handle the dance alone. She hadn't talked to Blaise, so she didn't know about his and Ginny's kiss.

A hesitant knock on her door made Hermione sit up. "Come in," she said, expecting Draco to enter her room. Instead, it was Ginny and Blaise. "Oh. Hey, guys," she said, smiling. It fell when she saw their faces. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny glanced at Blaise. "Hermione, we need to talk to you about something." She turned to Blaise. "Maybe I should go first, alone," she said, her voice low. "Might be easier on her." Blaise nodded, gave Hermione a weak smile, then left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Ginny smiled feebly at Hermione and sat next to her on the bed. She reached for her hand and took a deep breath. "Last night, something happened."

"What?"

"Blaise and I did something...not right." Hermione looked at her quizzically. "We...kissed."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Ginny hurried on, "It was a mistake, he thought I was you, we were drunk, we realized really quickly that we were kissing the wrong person, we both regret it, please forgive us."

After a moment, Hermione chuckled dryly. "I guess this is what they mean by karma. I've made out with Draco so many times, it's totally understandable that my boyfriend would kiss someone else. My best friend, no less!"

Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion. "I don't think it's suppose to be funny. You're suppose to get upset and not want to talk to either of us for a month. Then, you'll make up with me first because we're best friends, then you'll make up with Blaise because you won't be able to live without kisses."

Hermione smiled. "I'm just not like that, I guess. Also, I kind of did something...not good last night also."

"With Draco?" Hermione nodded and Ginny's face broke out in a smile. She smacked Hermione's thigh lightly. "God, I felt so bad about Blaise, and then you go and kiss you-know-who!"

Hermione sobered up after a few moments. "I think I'm going to break up with Blaise. Obviously I have issues that don't allow me to keep a boyfriend, at least without cheating on him."

"That's because you're meant to be with Draco! Why won't you just admit it?!"

"Because...it's complicated."

"That is the saddest excuse I have ever heard. If Draco had the hots for me, I would totally jump him."

Hermione smirked. "Then why don't you? Nothing's stopping you. Or are you just scared?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Duh! He would never even look at me like that! He's in love with you! Can't you get that through your head? Everyone sees it. Why can't you?"

Hermione shrugged halfheartedly. "I really don't know. I guess, based on all of our history, it's hard for me to think that he's changed completely. I mean, I know that he has, because of all the things that he has done for me, but I just can't commit completely. Maybe I need to go celibate."

"Yeah, like that would solve all your problems. You just need to tell him how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel! I don't know if I like him as much as he likes me."

"But you do like?" Hermione nodded. "Then just go with that! You probably do like him as much as he likes you, it's just hard for you to admit it. If you guys go out, and really talk about your feelings, then you'll realize how much you do like him. Okay?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess. I just...don't know."

Someone knocked on the door lightly. "Come in," Hermione called out. Blaise opened the door a bit, and poked his head in. He looked at Ginny. "Did you tell her?" When she nodded, he rushed over to Hermione's side and took her hands in his. "I am so sorry, we didn't mean it, please forgive us!"

Hermione smiled and rubbed his hands. "I do, I know it was a mistake. It's okay. I'm okay." She turned to Ginny. "Can you give us a minute alone?" Ginny nodded and scurried out of the room.

Hermione looked at Blaise. She really liked him, a lot, but she didn't know if she loved him. She wanted to, really bad, but she couldn't help thinking that, if she pretended to love him, just to see what would come of it, it may end in disaster, at least more so than what it was now.

She took a deep breath. "We're not working out," she said slowly. Blaise began to say something, but she held up a finger. "Let me finish. I really like you, but there is another issue that must be factored into what we have." She nodded towards the door. "I don't know how I feel about him, but I won't be able to truly figure out my feelings if I'm with you. And I don't think I'll be able to...love you, if I have even the slightest bit of feeling for him."

Blaise shut his eyes and slowly rubbed his hands over his face. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"For a while. I kissed Draco last night, and that, paired with the fact that you kissed Ginny, even accidentally, made me realize I'm not putting my all into this relationship. I would rather you be with someone who loves you completely than someone who isn't sure of her feelings."

"What does me kissing Ginny have to do with anything? You should be upset."

"I think that, since I'm not upset, that means I'm not totally into this relationship. Any other girl would have blown up and ignored you both for a month. I don't want to do that."

"Maybe that just means you're more mature than most girls. Why should it mean you don't like me anymore?"

"But I should be upset! Even a little bit! It's not normal! I feel like I should be upset, but I'm just not. That should mean something."

Blaise thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. We can break up. But if you ever want to get back together, I'm here. I still want to be friends, if that's okay."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. I love being friends with you." She pulled him into a hug and held him close.

Blaise stood after a few minutes and walked to the door. "You should probably talk to him," he said, looking over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Gods, why does everyone keep saying that?!" She feel back and pulled the covers over her head. "I'll be in here for the next few hours if you need me," she said, her voice muffled. Blaise smirked and exited her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Ginny had left the common room, but Draco was still out there, lounging on the couch, reading a magazine. He looked up when Blaise entered the room.

"Is everything okay with her?" he asked, his face concerned.

"We broke up," Blaise said, still standing. He saw Draco's face light up, but Draco tried to hide it, badly. Blaise smirked. "It's okay, I know how you feel about her. You may want to give her space for a couple days, let her rest. She's...having a hard time." Draco nodded.

"Did something happen between you and Ginny?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked around uncomfortably. "Um, yeah. We...sort of...k-kissed."

Draco's eyes widened. "Seriously? Did you, um, mean to?"

"God no! I was drunk and I thought she was Hermione!"

"I guess Hermione and I don't have that excuse. Wait, did she break up with you because of that?"

"Not completely. Apparently, she likes someone else." Draco's face fell. Blaise smirked. "I'll let you ponder that one for a little bit." He walked over to the portrait door. "Make sure she eats today," he said, not looking over his shoulder. He shut the door quietly and Draco looked over at Hermione's door. He was really worried about her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. **

**Author's Note: This story will be coming to a close soon. Just thought I should prepare everyone. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Hermione stayed in her room the rest of the day. Draco brought food in from the kitchen and put it in front of her door, knocking on it to let her know it was out there. She didn't come out of her room and Draco left for dinner sighing. However, when he returned, he noted that the tray was now empty with a note on the plate. It said only one word, "Thanks," but it was enough for him.

Hermione woke up the next morning cranky. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco and Harry and Ginny and Blaise. She considered staying in bed, but knew that it wasn't a good idea. Sighing, she threw the covers off her body and padded into the bathroom.

Draco woke to the sound of the bath running. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier. He didn't think Hermione was going to talk to him today, but he really needed to, at least to make sure she was okay. He felt really bad about Blaise, and tried to make that the main feeling of the day, as opposed to excitement about the fact that she was now available.

Hermione left the bathroom a few minutes later, and Draco hurried in to take a quick shower. He wanted to catch her before she left for the Great Hall. He was surprised to see her sitting on one of the couches in the common room after he finished in the bathroom. She looked up at him and smiled, noting his mussed hair, undone tie, and shirt which was half tucked in.

She stood and walked over to him. "Are you trying to see who can take the shortest time in the bathroom?" she said, tying his tie for him. "If so, I definitely think you have me beat."

Hermione hadn't meant for doing his tie to be anything but friendly, but she realized that, based on how close they were to each other, he could easily kiss her. She kept her head down, her fingers flying, trying to steady her breathing. She stepped back and smiled again. "There, all done," she said, patting his tie. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed her fingertips, staring into her eyes the entire time. Hermione yanked her arm back and turned around. "We can't," she said, hurrying to the door. "It's too soon."

Draco looked pained. He thought she would like the kiss, because of how close she had been. He thought she had been coming onto him. "Wait," he said, making her stop. He grabbed his bag and walked over to her. "Let's go together." He held the door open for her and they walked down the hall in silence.

They entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways. Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were both eating, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi guys," she said smiling. She sat across from them and began putting food on her plate. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Um, Hermione," Ron said. She looked up. "Are you...okay?"

She looked at him, confused for a second, then said, "Oh. You heard." They nodded.

"Ginny told us, this morning," Harry said.

"Where is she, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"For some reason, she didn't want to come down with us," Ron said, shrugging. Hermione realized that Ginny hadn't told Ron and Harry that she had kissed Blaise, just that Blaise and Hermione had broken up. And for that, she was grateful. It would be rather uncomfortable. She was sure people knew they had broken up, but she didn't know if anyone else knew about the kiss.

_Ginny must have stayed back because she thinks I'm mad at her_, Hermione thought. She decided, if Ginny wasn't at lunch, she would go see her.

"Did you guys like the dance?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was a lot of fun. You and Malfoy need to plan all the dances from now on."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. And I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione and Blaise had four classes together, two before lunch and two after. They avoided each other's gaze, which made Hermione a little sad. She still wanted to be friends with him. However, she was more worried about Ginny.

She went into the Great Hall and waited for about five minutes, before noting that it seemed like Ginny wasn't going to show up. Promising to meet Harry and Ron in their next class, she headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

She had been told the password to Gryffindor so she entered the common room without trouble. Ginny was seated in an armchair, reading a book. She didn't look up.

Hermione smiled. "Gin, what are you doing in here?" She looked up in surprise and shut her book, keeping her head down.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate seeing me today. After the kiss and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "I am so over that. I was hoping I'd have my best friend there so I could get through all the crazy of today."

Ginny smiled bashfully. "So you're not pissed at me?"

"Of course not! You'd have to do something really bad to make me _that _mad."

"Good," Ginny said, standing up. " 'Cause I'm starved!" They walked back to the Great Hall, arms linked.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Hermione kept up with her studies and attempted to keep her relationship with Draco platonic. There were the occasional awkward moments, where Hermione felt so attracted to Draco she was afraid she would jump on him and ravish him, no matter where they were.

She stayed friends with Blaise and was glad for that support system. Because neither of them had feelings for the other, they were able to talk about almost anything. She noticed, at times, that he seemed interested in what Ginny was doing, and, whenever they were in the room together, they seemed to have great chemistry. Hermione didn't think anything of it, though.

Spring bloomed early and Hermione welcomed the warm weather. She was tired of wearing thick sweaters and socks, and wanted to spend afternoons outside without having to run back in to the school because of cold gusts of wind. It seemed the entire school was happy about the change in weather. Everyone was nicer to each other, and there was even some inter-house mingling.

One afternoon, Hermione was outside, sitting at the base of a tree, her schoolwork spread out before her. She was working on a Potions essay. She had began in the library, but, because of the large windows that were opened to let in the cool air (and the voices of various students enjoying themselves) she had found the outdoors too irresistible. She had gathered her belongings and, after walking around for about ten minutes, found the perfect tree to study at. It was far enough away from the lake, where most of the students were, to not be too noisy, but not far enough away from the school to be totally isolated.

A shadow fell over her work and she looked up. Blaise was standing in front of her, fidgeting a bit. Hermione smiled. "Hey, Blaise, what's up?"

"Um, can I sit next to you?" he said. "I, ah, need to talk to you, about something."

"Sure," Hermione said, pushing some papers to the side to make room. He sat down, and stared at his feet. "Is, um, everything okay?" she asked.

Blaise looked up. "Ginny's not, um, dating anyone, right?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. Where was he going with this?

"Has she ever talked...about me?"

Hermione squinted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you two ever talk about me? In any way."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Sometimes, yes, I guess. But I don't see--"

"How do you talk about me?"

"What do you mean, _how _do we talk about you?"

Blaise groaned, then said in one breath, "I like Ginny and I want to know if she returns the feelings."

Hermione's eyes widened as what he said hit her, then she smirked. "Ah, so that kiss _did _mean something."

"Hermione, I'm serious! I've usually always been able to tell how a girl feels about me, but it's different with Ginny. I mean, I watch her with me, and I think she might like me, but then I see her act the same with, like, her brother, and I get worried. I don't like being unsure."

She smiled. "I don't know if Ginny likes you. We don't really talk about you like that. I think she's still uncomfortable about the kiss, and what it did to me. She probably thinks I'll feel bad if she talks about you, or says that she likes you."

"Um, could you maybe talk to her? For me?"

She nodded. "Sure. I think maybe if I start the conversation, then she'll be more comfortable talking about it."

Blaise smiled. "Thanks, so much. I really appreciate it." They chatted for a few more minutes, then Blaise excused himself. He remembered suddenly that he also had a Potions essay to finish.

Hermione finished up her work about half an hour later and headed back to the school. She walked down the empty hallway alone and noticed how intimidating the corridors of Hogwarts were, even during springtime, when light would filter in through the windows.

She made it to the Head's common room a few minutes later and stored her schoolwork in her room. Draco wasn't in his room, or the common room, so she just assumed he was out somewhere. Checking her watch, she noted that dinner was to start in forty-five minutes. She planned to talk to Ginny about Blaise then.

She decided to change out of her uniform into something more comfortable. The students were only obligated to wear their robes to dinner, for which Hermione was grateful. Her uniform had gotten rather tight, and itchy. She knew she could just get a new one, but thought it was stupid to waste money on something so trivial. Most of the male students at Hogwarts were pleased that Hermione kept her old uniform, because it hugged her curves suggestively. Occasionally, she would undo one or two buttons on her shirt and give the men at Hogwarts a nice view of her cleavage. For some reason, no one had said anything.

Hermione changed into a denim skirt that hit five inches above her knee, a green knit t-shirt with a scoop neck, and white flip flops. She brushed her long hair out and let it fall over her shoulders. She brought a book with her into the common room and lounged on the couch, reading.

Draco entered the common room about fifteen minutes later. He had been playing Quidditch with a couple other guys, and his hair was still wet from his shower. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing strong forearms. He smiled when he saw Hermione. He had been thinking about her for most of the day. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, sitting across from her. Hermione looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen him look more attractive than he did now. He was ruggedly handsome and she realized how he filled a room with his presence. The room always felt better whenever he was in it.

Draco noted how Hermione looked at him and smirked to himself. He'd been given that look many times but never as strongly as she was now. This gave him some hope.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: I was having trouble thinking how I was going to get Hermione and Draco together, but I have figured it out. And I really like it. Hope you guys do too! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that other people like my writing as much as I do. Keep up the reviews! A bit of bad news: If you haven't found out already, I deleted ****The Bet****, one of my stories. There was no reason for me to keep it, as I wasn't going to finish writing it. I'm already planning another story after I finish this one. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to keep reading that story. Keep reading my other stories please! They're just as good, I promise!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hermione and Draco walked to the Great Hall together. They separated at the door and Hermione looked around the hall for Ginny. She noticed her sitting across from Harry and Ron. Hermione took her seat next to Ginny.

The four talked contentedly, and Hermione waited for an opportunity to tell Ginny about Blaise. She leaned in close to her friend. "I need to talk to you after dinner," she said, her voice low.

Dinner passed quickly and the two friends walked to the Head's common room together. Draco wasn't back from dinner yet, for which Hermione was somewhat happy. She didn't want to be interrupted.

Hermione and Ginny sat on her bed across from each other. Hermione followed her hands in her lap.

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"It's about Blaise." Hermione thought she saw Ginny's face light up a bit, but wasn't completely sure.

"You're not planning on getting back together with him, are you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "But how would you feel if I told that I was thinking about it?"

"Well, I'd say you're an idiot, because you're meant to be with Draco. I still don't know why you guys haven't gotten together yet."

"So that's the only reason you'd be upset? Because you think I should date Draco? There's no other reason?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you have feelings for Blaise?"

"W-what?" Ginny asked. "W-why would you ask that?"

"Blaise told me earlier today that he likes you. He wanted me to find out if you return his feelings."

"I-I don't think we should be having this conversation right now--"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gin, I am so over Blaise. If you like him, you should let him know. So, do you?"

Ginny cast her eyes down, but nodded meekly. Hermione's face broke out in a smile and she clapped her hands together gleefully. Ginny looked at her confused. "You're seriously happy?"

"Of course! Blaise is a great catch! Why shouldn't you go out?"

"Well," Ginny said slowly. "I guess if you're okay with it."

"I am!" She stood, pulling Ginny up with her. "Let's go find him!"

"But wait," Ginny said, as Hermione pulled her out of her room. "How will we find him?"

Hermione scanned the common room. Draco was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. He looked up when the two girls entered the room and smiled.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny. What are you guys up to?" he asked, closing his book.

"Do you know where Blaise is?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I think he's in the library. He had a report to finish or some--" He didn't get his sentence out because Hermione had already pulled Ginny out of the room, yelling, "Thanks!" over her shoulder. He smiled, shaking his head, then went back to his book.

Hermione and Ginny hurried to the library. They found Blaise seated at one of the back tables, paper spread out around him. Ginny sat down across from Blaise, but Hermione didn't.

"Blaise," she said, ignoring Ginny's panicked looks. "Ginny needs to talk to you about something." She backed away from the table, mouthing, "Good luck," and giving her a thumbs up. She didn't look back as she left the library, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

Hermione went back to the Head's dorm. Draco was still sitting on the couch, and she plopped down next to him.

"I'm bored," she said. "Entertain me, please."

Draco smirked. He could think of about one hundred things he could do that would keep her entertained _all _night long, but he was sure if she would be up for any of his ideas. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. I mean, Ginny and Blaise are trying to decide if they want to date, so I just need something to keep me busy for the next, like, thirty minutes."

"Blaise and Ginny are going to go out? Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said nonchalant. "I'm totally over Blaise. I want to see both of them happy, and, apparently, being together will make them happy. Now, we just have to find someone for you," she added, playfully smacking his thigh.

Draco's smirk grew. He swung his arm around Hermione's shoulders and brought her closer to him. "I think we know _exactly _who should be with me."

She struggled against him, but, thinking better of it, just snuggled into the crook of his arm. "Can we not talk about that right now, and just sit here, talking? I haven't totally decided on my feelings, and you're not making it any easier." She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head against his chest.

"So you're telling me that, by practically sitting on my lap, is helping you with your feelings?"

Hermione smiled. "You'd be surprised, but yes."

She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed being so close to him. She really did love him. However, she didn't think she was ready to start a new relationship, and so she didn't say anything. She liked teasing him a bit, and it was fun. She just hoped she didn't take it too far.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent more and more time together over the next couple days. She loved being in his company, listening to him talk, laughing at his jokes, snuggling against him. Had anyone asked, she would have said they were just good friends. She knew, though, that friends didn't think the kind of things she was thinking about their other friends, or want to spend the entire day wrapped in their friends' arms. Which is exactly what she did. She laid awake at night thinking about him, wandering what he was doing in his room, if he was thinking of her. She had to control herself not to go into his room and take him right there, on his bed. She always tried to keep those thoughts out of her head, because they made her upset.

Hermione woke up bright and early on a Saturday morning. She was planning on meeting Ginny for breakfast, who was going to tell her all about her 'date' with Blaise. Ginny and Blaise had gotten together at the library that fateful night, and Hermione was happy for them, really happy. She hopped out of bed, tied her short, blue, silk robe tightly around her waist, and walked over to the bathroom. A note on her door stopped her.

She pulled it down and unfolded the parchment, which had something written on it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is a scavenger hunt. Over the next hour or so, you will follow these clues all throughout Hogwarts. They lead to a prize, which you will discover if you complete the hunt. I will know if you cheat, and there will be consequences if you do. Please don't cheat. _

_Your first clue is this: Your food is made in this place, but eaten somewhere else. Don't forget to say hi to the elf. _

_Yours truly,_

Hermione stared quizzically at the note, her head cocked to the side. She had no idea what it meant, but knew that she needed to go to the kitchens. Apparently, the next clue would be there.

She quickly changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers, and ran a brush through her hair, leaving it down. She made sure the common room was tidy before leaving the room. It was going to be an interesting day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was having a bit of writer's block, and I had these big projects due at school, I was distracted. I know exactly what I'm going to do for my next story, and I am very excited to start writing it. I hope you guys like it, too!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Hermione walked down the kitchens alone, wondering about the scavenger hunt. She had a pretty good idea what the "prize" was going to be and even admitted that she was excited about getting to it. Or him.

She entered the kitchens and was surprised to find it empty. She hoped it wasn't necessary to say hi to Dobby, because she had no idea where he was. She noticed a piece of parchment folded up on the counter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_So far so good. Your next clue: For as long as I can remember, I have hated people in this house. However, after meeting you, I may change my mind. Of course, I had a certain redhead put this clue in its spot, because I wasn't sure if I'd be welcomed in._

_I can't wait till you get to me. I hope you're enjoying yourself, because I love making you smile. _

_Yours truly,_

_?_

Hermione thought for a moment then smiled. The Gryffindor common room! She quickly left the kitchens and headed in that direction.

Breakfast had been let out five minutes earlier, so the halls were filled with students planning their days. Hermione tried not to get distracted as she weaved her way in and out of people.

The common room was partially filled and Hermione noticed Ginny sitting near the fire, working on homework. Hermione walked over to her.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, looking up. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"I was working on a scavenger hunt."

Ginny smirked. "Right, I'd forgotten about that. How are you doing so far?"

"Pretty good. I can't wait to find out what my prize is."

"Right," Ginny said. "Your next clue is above the fireplace."

Hermione pulled down the piece of parchment and hurriedly read the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you wearing your hair today? I personally love it down, because then I'm able to run my fingers through it. You seem to be wearing it up more often. I really wish you wouldn't. _

_I'm going to assume that you missed breakfast today. You should go back, and see what you can find. _

_Love,_

_?_

Hermione smirked. He was getting much more daring.

"I've got to go," she told Ginny, walking to the door.

"Tell me everything after, okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling, and left the room. She headed to the Great Hall.

The next clue was under the Hufflepuff table. That was the last place she looked. She had started to get a little worried, like maybe she hadn't read the last clue correctly. She was relieved when she found it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Before we became friends, you spent eighty percent of your time in this place. After we became friends, that number, thankfully, has dropped to sixty percent. It's good to know that I can distract you. I think I deserve it, seeing as how you distract me one hundred percent of the time. _

_Love,_

_?_

Hermione's next stop was to the library. She had a feeling this was going to take longer than the previous clues. And it did. She spent about twenty minutes searching under tables, in bookshelves, on chairs. Finally, a first year hesitantly approached her and handed her a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It seems our hunt is coming to an end. I'm very excited to give you your prize. It seems to be getting wet and some crazed sea monster keeps swatting at it. You better come get it before he gets eaten. _

_Love,_

_?_

This one had Hermione confused. The wet part made her think bathroom, but she didn't know what the sea monster meant. She walked around the library for a few minutes, hoping it would come to her. And suddenly, it did: the lake!

She ran out of the school, down the hill (almost tripping on a tree root), and stopped by the lake. The lake was huge, and Hermione could see kids all around it. She just couldn't make out anyone specific.

"Looking for me?" Whirling around, Hermione saw Draco standing a few feet away, watching her. She walked over to him.

"I think so," she said, smiling. "I keep getting these notes that tell me to go to the weirdest places. I have no idea what it means."

Draco smirked. He stepped closer to her. "Interesting. It could possibly mean that you love me."

Hermione thought for a moment. "That doesn't sound right," she said sarcastically.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arms, pulled her close to him, and planted his lips on hers. And, for once, she didn't even think about struggling.

THE END


End file.
